Roy Mustang, tout une histoire
by cissoye
Summary: Roy Mustang, son passé, inventé, pas toujours facile d'avancer vers son but, on se met parfois dans de bien belle galères. Qui au final, finira comme dans l'oeuvre originale, mais avant ça, bien d'autre choses à découvrir. Je préciserais le rating au chap
1. Chapter 1 Le ghetto

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : T mais n'étant pas certaine je verrais par la suite**

**Résumé : C'est l'histoire de Roy Mustang, ça c'est clair, j'ai inventé sa vie et ce qu'il lui arrive, j'ai quand même repris quelques petites choses de l'oeuvre originale mais sinon, c'est tout inventé. Je ne peux pas vraiment résumé l'histoire, sinon je vous dévoil tout, alors la phrase du haut résume bien l'essantiel. Mustang, sa vie, ses problèmes, ses drames, ses ambitions, et tout se qui va avec.**

**_Sinon, première fanfic FMA pour moi, d'habitude je fais des fic originale, mais la, avec la sortie de l'anime et bientôt la fin du manga, je me suis repris à aimer énormement FMA et j'ai eut cette idée de fic. Petite précision, ici, l'âge des personnages, que vous reconnaitrez au fur et à mesure, n'a rien à voir avec celui dans l'anime ou le manga, je veux dire par rapport à l'écart d'âge entre tel et tel personnage, donc ne soyez pas surpris quand vous verrez un tel et que vous vous direz "tiens, c'est bizarre normalement ils ont le même âge". C'est tout à fait normal, ici, parce que c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour écrire._**

**_Donc voilà, je pense que j'ai dis tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Si vous avez des questions, des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, des critiques constructive ou autre n'hésitez pas, laissez moi une ch'tite review, même si je n'aime pas trop demander, ça fait celle qui court après et tout et tout, oh et puis tanpis, ya pas mort d'homme à demander après tout. _**

**_C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous laisse tranquille et vous dégage le passage pour que vous puissiez lire._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Le ghetto -**

Amestris, Central, quartier Ouest, une communauté c'est formée. Elle est composée d'immigrant venant de tout pays, de rejetés de la société, de hors la loi et de personnes ayant tout perdu et n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans ce ghetto. Vingt ans plus tôt, ce quartier n'était qu'un grand terrain vague, dénué de toute vie et habitations. Maintenant, des centaines de petites baraques de bois ou de taule se sont hérissées un peu partout, servant d'abris aux habitants. Les hauts immeubles cachant le quartier empêchent de voir la misère régnant en maître ici.

Un jeune homme, Roy Mustang, vit ici depuis son enfance. Sa jeune sœur, Karia, jeune Ishval née ici, l'accompagne partout où il va. A tout juste quinze ans, il cherche un moyen de sortir du ghetto, son but, rentrer dans l'armée afin de changer le système et permettre aux gens comme lui de vivre dignement.

En attendant, il erre, accompagné de Karia, en quête de petit boulot et d'argent.

« Raaa… J'en ai marre, chui crevée !!! Râla Karia.

- Arrête de te plaindre et avance ! Rétorqua Roy lassé de ses perpétuelle plaintes et crise de colère.

- J'me plains pas, j'informe ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant les poings fermés à l'intention de son frère.

- Humpf… Soupira Roy épuisé avant même que la journée est commencée.

- Dis ! Reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, toute joyeuse, et pleine d'énergie. Dis !

- Quoi ? Demanda sans grande motivation Roy.

- Que dirait tu d'aller en ville aujourd'hui ?

- Hm… Répondit-il peut convaincu et n'ayant pas plus envie que ça d'aller se mêler au gens de Central, trop prétentieux à son goût.

- S'te plaîîîîîs …. Supplia la petite fille avec des yeux de merlan fris. Roy la regarda un instant, essayant de combattre ce regard dévastateur puis accepta, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps.

- Merciiiii !!! » Cria Karia en serrant Roy dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pu. Roy sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur puis reprit son chemin afin d'aller gagner leur repas de midi.

Roy n'était plus très propre après avoir travaillé sur une voiture en panne qu'il lui fit gagner assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir à trouver un autre petit boulot pour se nourrir aujourd'hui. Sa chemise, d'origine blanche, était parsemée de tâche noir, son visage arborait quelques traînée de graisse, contrastant grandement avec sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux noir, complètement en batailles, gouttaient de sueur. La chaleur de l'été s'étant bien installée.

Après c'être débarbouillé un maximum, Roy et Karia se préparèrent à partir pour Central. La petite fille de huit ans aimait beaucoup regarder les vitrines des magasins, les yeux plein de désire pour les vêtements, les jouets ou la nourriture y étant exposé.

« On y va ! On y va ! On y va …. Répétait inlassablement Karia en sautillant autour de Roy, se qui l'exaspéra légèrement.

- OUI ! Cria-t-il finalement afin de faire taire sa sœur.

- Yessss ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle, se qui vrilla les tympans de son frère.

- S'te plaît …»Supplia-t-il en grimaçant et se bouchant les oreilles. Karia sourit de plus belle amusée par la réaction de son frère.

Arrivé en ville, Roy observa la foule qui marchait dans la grande avenue de Central. Il se plaignit lui-même de devoir affronter ça puis alla rejoindre Karia qui était déjà postée devant une vitrine.

En marchant, il sentait les regards des passants sur eux, Karia les ignorais royalement, gardant le sourire, heureuse de pouvoir se balader dans les rues de Central. Roy, lui, regardait devant lui, un air sombre et haineux sur le visage. Quiconque aurait croisé son regard serait parti en courant.

« Roy, regarde ça ! Cria Karia en montrant du doigt des vêtements de luxe d'un des nombreux magasins.

- Houai, c'est … Chère ! Finit-il par dire, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour qualifier se qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Rooo… C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ! Se vexa la petite fille. Regarde moi ça, c'est sublime, ces détails, ce tissu, cette perfection ! C'est … C'est tout simplement sublime ! » Expliqua-t-elle pleine d'admiration. Elle resta un instant le regard fixé sur la robe de haute couture un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Roy lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur la foule, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de la boutique les mains dans les poches et un pieds sur le mur. Il pensa à quel point il n'avait rien à faire au milieu de tout ses gens, bien habillé, bien coiffé portant des bijoux plus chères les uns que les autres. Il ne les détestaient pas, pas comme ça. Ce qu'il détestait c'était les regards moqueur, mauvais ou écœuré qu'ils leur lançaient quand ils les croisaient dans la rue. Il détestait qu'on le prenne de haut, pour la seule et unique raison qu'il vivait dans le ghetto et que ça ce voyait au premier coup d'œil. Lui aussi, avait un cœur, une âme, comme eux. Lui aussi avait des rêves et des envies. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils le regardait, il ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'un bon à rien, qu'un voleur qu'un gosse du ghetto.

« Roy ! L'interpella Karia, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Roy en la regardant. Celle-ci lui indiqua une direction du doigt. On y va ! » Lui dit-il finalement. A quelques mètres d'eux, des soldats les observaient, rigolant et semblant manigancer quelque choses.

- Où on va ? Demanda Karia, légèrement essoufflée.

- On rentre ! Lui dit-il simplement.

- Mais… Si ils nous suivent !? » S'inquiéta-t-elle, sachant pertinemment comment agissaient les soldats à leur encontre quand ils n'avaient rien à faire.

Roy ne répondit rien, le visage fermé, pressant le pas, trainant sa sœur à bout de bras, il tentait de trouver une solution. Il avait bien vu les soldats se mettre en route quand ils étaient partit. Il se doutait bien qu'ils allaient les coincer dans un coin. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire. Il pourrait utiliser l'alchimie, il se débrouillait bien, un ami, mort à présent, le lui avait enseigner , au risque de se retrouver en prison ou pire, exécuté. Mais cela était bien trop dangereux, il risquerait d'attirer des problème à tout le ghetto, ils risqueraient de le détruire, l'alchimie étant interdite au civil. Ceux qui voulaient devenir alchimiste d'Etat, devaient entrer à l'école d'alchimiste de Central. Le seul problème étant le prix, même si des bourses étaient accordée aux plus doués. C'est sur ça que comptait Roy pour pouvoir, un jour, rentrer dans l'armée.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se sortir de cette situation peut confortable. Il se retrouvait dans un cul de sac, les soldats à quelques mètres à peine d'eux et la pluie commençant à tomber.

« Les voila ! Dit un des soldat.

- Enfin ! Souffla un deuxième, soulagé de ne plus avoir à leur courir à près.

- Qu'es-ce que vous nous voulez ? On à rien fait de mal ! Les interpella Roy.

- Vous vous apprêtiez à voler dans une boutique ! Lui indiqua un des soldats.

- Quoi … Fut surpris Roy. C'est faut ! Leur lança-t-il.

- Tu nous traite de menteur !?

- On devrait peut-être lui donner une leçon ! Intervint le troisième soldats qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Il s'approcha d'eux, doucement, un sourire sadique sur les lèvre.

- Vous approcher pas ! Lui ordonna Roy, en cachant Karia derrière lui pour la protéger. Le soldat ne l'écouta pas, il continua à avancer. Puis, à une dizaine de mètre d'eux, il tendit sa main, laissant découvrir un tatouage sur la paume. Roy reconnu un cercle de transmutation, et commença à paniquer, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien être capable cet homme. Plus il avançait, plus ils reculaient, se retrouvant rapidement coincé entre le mur et le soldat. Karia était morte de peur, prête à pleurer, cramponnée à la chemise de son frère, la tirant de toute ses forces en arrière pour empêcher le soldat de le toucher.

- On va bien s'amuser ! Chantonna le soldat, sa main pratiquement posée sur le front de Roy.

- Kimblee ! Intervint une voix derrière lui. Ca suffit ! Ordonna-t-elle. Le prénommé Kimblee lança un regard noir à son supérieur qui venait de gâcher son moment de plaisir.

- A vos ordre colonel ! Dit-il lascivement. Puis il se redressa, et regarda Roy droit dans les yeux avant de se pencher à son oreille. Roy se pétrifia, ne sachant se qu'il comptait faire. On se retrouvera, le ghetto, c'est pas si grand que ça ! Lui murmura-t-il sadiquement avant de s'éloigner de lui. Roy le regarda d'un air inquiet et mauvais à la fois. Un mélange de rage et de peur bouillant au creux de son estomac. Kimblee leur tourna finalement le dos et partit ainsi que les deux autres soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Leur colonel les regarda un instant, puis suivit ses subordonnés.

- R… Roy !? Interpella Karia encore apeurée.

- On… On y va ! » Finit-il par dire.

-----o---------o------

La journée l'avait épuisé. Entre le boulot, Karia, Central et cette histoire avec ses soldats, il avait bien crut que cette journée allait être la dernière. Allongé sur sa banquette, un peu trop dur à son goût, Roy tentait de trouver le sommeil. Ce que lui avait dit ce Kimblee le travaillait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Que voulait-il dire par « Le ghetto, c'est pas si grand que ça ! », comptait-il le rechercher pour se venger. Si c'était le cas, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Il ignorait se dont était capable ce soldat, mais il savait qu'il était dangereux. Il pourrait même détruire le ghetto si il le voulait, probablement. Mais qu'elle idée avait eue sa sœur d'aller se balader en ville. Roy ruminait tout ça dans ça tête, se retournant sur cette banquette de droite à gauche.

Puis, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas trouver le sommeil, il se redressa brusquement en position assise. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mouillé de transpiration puis se leva pour aller se rafraîchir. En sortant, il aperçu sa petite sœur endormie sur son matelas plus très nette. Elle dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement ouverte, respirant doucement, ces cheveux blanc en bataille sur ces épaules. Tout en souriant devant ce spectacle, Roy se dit à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Elle était si douce quand elle dormait.

« … ! Roy entendit un murmure provenant de Karia. Il décida donc de s'approcher pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Je… te… ! Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il approcha son oreille prêt de sa bouche puis…

- J'vais te crever enfoiré ! Roy… Roy… j'vais te tuer ! Rends-le moi ! »

Il se redressa, et avala difficilement sa salive en grimaçant. Effectivement, sa sœur était extrêmement douce quand elle dormait. Il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même en repensant à ce qu'il pensait quelques secondes plutôt, puis sortit le plus discrètement possible pour ne réveiller personne. Leur « mère » dormant également dans la pièce. Roy l'appelait maman, mais en réalité, elle l'avait recueilli quand il avait quatre ans, à son arrivée dans le ghetto. Karia était née trois années plus tard. Leur "mère" originaire d'Amestris l'avait eue avec un Ishval de passage. Elle était attirée par l'inconnu, et à à peine vingt ans, elle agissait sur des coup de tête.

Dehors, tout était calme, la nuit tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, cachait le plus gros du ghetto, seulement éclairé par deux trois lampes qui trainaient par la. Roy se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau puisée se matin, puis se mouilla le visage abondamment, pour se rafraîchir un maximum. Il se mouilla la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux. De cette façon, ils étaient coiffé en arrière, découvrant son visage ayant encore quelques rondeurs enfantine. Cependant, sont regard était déjà mature, contrastant légèrement avec le reste. Il avait déjà un corps bien sculpté, mais sa taille et son visage montraient bien son âge. Pas qu'il soit petit, mais il n'atteignait pas encore la taille de la plus par des adultes du ghetto.

Il s'adossa finalement contre la taule de leur maison. Il observa le ciel, ce posant mille et unes questions qui n'avaient jamais trouvées de réponses. Il avait beau eu demander, personnes ne savait rien sur lui avant son arrivée ici. Surement abandonné par ses parents disait-on. Mais, pour une étrange raison, Roy savait que ce n'était pas cela, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi, la était la question.

Commençant à s'endormir, Roy se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit du raffut provenant d'un peu plus loin dans le ghetto.

« Il ne serait tout de même pas venu ?! Murmura Roy inquiet. Puis il se leva précipitamment. Il resta un instant sans bouger, se demandant si il devait fuir avec sa famille, ou bien aller voir ce qu'il se passait avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, il remit son marcel vert et partit en direction du grabuge.

Arrivé sur place, caché derrière une baraque en bois, il tenta de voir qui faisait tout ce bordel. Il fut rassuré quand il reconnu des hommes du ghetto en train de se battre. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite quand il se rendit compte que cette bagarre était bien plus sérieuse qu'une simple bagarre de voisinage. Un des homme avait un couteau tendu vers le deuxième qui lui, saignait du bras gauche. Pire fit sa surprise quand il capta quelques brides de la conversation.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu crois que tu peux nous lâcher comme ça juste avant un deal !? Dit l'homme au couteau.

- Je fais ce que je veux connard ! J'ai une famille moi ! C'est trop dangereux votre truc, avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a en ce moment entre l'armée et ceux des ghettos, je tiens pas à faire tuer toute ma famille ! T'aura qu'a le livrer toi-même ! T'es juste bon à faire faire le sal boulot aux autres ! T'es qu'un lâche !

- Un lâche ! Moi ? Tu sais pas tous les risque que je prend pour y faire venir jusqu'à Amestrie ! Essaye un peu de faire ce que je fais et on verra qui est le lâche ! Cria l'homme avec le couteau en l'agitant devant lui.

- Merde ! Lâcha Roy entre ses dents. Je ferais mieux de me tirer d'ici ! Pensa-t-il finalement. Il s'apprêta à repartir mais il se heurta à un troisième homme. Non ! Se lamenta-t-il intérieurement.

- C'est pas un peu tard pour être dehors à ton âge !? Lui sourit l'inconnu, qui en fait, n'était pas si inconnu que ça vu qu'il s'agissait du boulanger du ghetto.

- Monsieur Hachto ! Sourit Roy en relevant les yeux vers l'homme espérant qu'il le laisse partir sans lui faire d'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Roy ? Demanda Hachto gentiment.

- Bah… Commença le plus jeune ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. J'ai voulut vérifier un truc quand j'ai entendu tout ce bruit !

- Vérifier quoi ? S'étonna le plus vieux.

- Bah …. Roy ne pouvait pas lui répondre, si il le faisait, il allait déclencher la panique des habitants. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Bah en fait, j'ai eus quelques problèmes avec quelqu'un du ghetto et il m'a dit qu'il me retrouverait, alors j'ai crut que c'était lui ! Mentit, à moitié, Roy.

- Tu as des problèmes avec quelqu'un ? Je peux t'aider ? Demanda le boulanger semblant avoir gobé ce que le plus jeune venait de lui dire.

- Non, non c'est bon vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste des histoires entre gosse ! Mentit-il une nouvelle fois.

- Sûr ? S'assura le plus vieux.

- Oui, oui vous inquiétez pas je vous dis !

- Bien ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ce cas, il est tard !

- Vous avez raison ! Bonne nuit Monsieur Hachto ! Répondit Roy en passant à côté de l'homme.

- Roy ? L'interpella ce dernier quelques secondes plus tard. Roy se figea, se demandant ce que ferait le boulanger si il savait se qu'il avait vu. Je te fais confiance ! Tu ne le dira à personne ! Lui assura le plus vieux. Roy cru s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Il le savait. Hachto savait qu'il avait entendu et il le laissait partir sans rien faire. Viens me voir demain d'accord ! Fini l'homme. Finalement non, il ne comptait pas ne rien faire se maudit Roy.

- Ok ! Sourit ce dernier avant de reprendre la route de chez lui.

De nouveau sur sa banquette, Roy ne dormait toujours pas. Comment le pourrait-il après tout ça. Se hurla-t-il intérieurement. Il se maudit de s'être lever la première fois puis ferma les yeux sans s'endormir. Le reste de la nuit se déroula de la même façon, ce qui fait que quand Roy se leva le lendemain matin, il était épuisé. Il se jura que plus jamais, il ne se mêlerait des choses qui n'ont rien avoir avec lui. Et que, plus jamais, au plus grand jamais, il ne sortirait de son ghetto. Les histoires de drogue, soldat et il ne savait quoi d'autre encore n'était pas faite pour lui. Il se promis que la prochaine fois qu'il aurait à faire à l'armée, se serait en tant que soldat, mais sinon, il ne voulait plus les revoir jusque là.

Cependant, les paroles étaient furtives, tandis ce que ce qu'il ce passait dans sa vie était bien réel. C'est pourquoi, il se retrouva en réunion avec les trafiquants d'hier soir. Qui était, soit dit en passant, de simple hommes comme le boulanger, ne semblant pas être fait pour ce genre de trucs.

« Alors Roy ! Hachto ma dit que tu nous avaient vu hier ! Commença celui qui tenait le couteau la nuit dernière et qui se prénommait en réalité Boubps.

- Ou… Oui m'sieur ! Confirma Roy coincé entre un mur de taule et les deux hommes. Ce qui, pour information, était loin d'être confortable.

- Détends toi mon p'tit Roy ! Sourit Boubps en lui posant une mains, plutôt brusquement, sur l 'épaule. Roy rigola, peu rassuré, avec les deux hommes.

- Aller Roy ! On ne va pas te manger ! Tu nous connait ! On est des gentils gars ! Intervint le boulanger.

- C'est que …. Commença le plus jeune pas encore rassuré.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour hier soir ! Boubps était juste sur les nerfs ! C'est très important ce que l'on fait ! Alors tu comprendra qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de rater une livraison ! Reprit Hachto.

- … Je comprends ! Dit simplement Roy, ne voulant pas vraiment en savoir plus.

- Bien ! T'es un gosse intelligent Roy ! T'ira loin ! P'têtre même que tu deviendra généralissime qui sait ! Plaisanta Boubps. En invitant d'un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, son ami. Les deux hommes rigolèrent un instant.

- C'est-ce que je vais devenir ! Dit des plus sérieusement Roy. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net de rigoler, puis, après avoir regarder attentivement le plus jeune, se remirent a rire.

- T'es un marrant gamin ! Dit Hachto entre deux éclats de rire. Puis, voyant qu'ils ne le prenait pas au sérieux, Roy se mit à rire aussi, sincèrement cette fois-ci. C'est plus ce que pensait les deux homme que le fait qu'il veuille devenir généralissime qui fit rire le plus jeune.

- Sinon reprenons ! Recadra Boubps.

- C'est vrai ! Roy ! L'interpella le boulanger. Si on t'a fait venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour te demander un service… Commença-t-il.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me demander de remplacer votre livreur ! S'inquiéta Roy en haussant légèrement la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

- Décidemment, ce gamin est beaucoup trop intelligent pour ce ghetto ! Dit avec une pointe d'humour Boubps.

- Ecoutes Roy ! On a besoin de toi !Commença Hachto.

- Non ! Refusa Roy en se mettant debout.

- Roy …

- J'ai pas envi de me faire tuer à cause de vos combines ! Se défendit le plus jeune.

- Roy ! C'est pour le bien du peuple ! Crois-moi ! Demanda le boulanger.

- En quoi le trafic servirait le peuple ?! Demanda incrédule Roy.

- On t'expliquera tout ça Roy, promis ! Mais là, on a besoin de toi pour livrer ça aujourd'hui !

- Aujourd'hui ? S'étouffa-t-il.

- Oui, c'est très important ! L'homme avec qui je me battait hier nous a lâché à la dernière minute ! S'expliqua Boubps. Et tu dois bien te douter que dans ce business, on ne peut pas se permettre de demander au premier venu de faire ça pour nous !

- Pourquoi vous le faite pas vous-même alors ? Questionna le plus jeune.

- C'est impossible… On est fiché, on sera repéré du premier coup si on met un pied à central ! C'est pour ça qu'on à besoin de personnes pour livrer pour nous ! Crois-moi, si je pouvais le faire moi-même, je le ferais plutôt que de demander ça à un gosse ! Fini Hachto, sincère. Roy les regarda pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, si c'était pour le peuple. Il voulait bien rentrer dans l'armée pour la même raison, alors refuser maintenant de l'aider, serait indigne de ses ambitions.

- Ok, je vais le faire ! Dit-il après un temps qui sembla ne jamais finir au deux hommes.

- Merci Roy ! S'exclama réellement ravis Hachto. Tiens ! Tu as une heure ! Voici l'adresse ! Enchaina-t-il en remettant un paquet, ainsi qu'un bout de papier au plus jeune qui ne compris pas tout sur le moment, tout allant trop vite pour lui. Mémorise ce qu'il y a sur ce papier et brûle-le ! Compris ! Dit très sérieusement Hachto. Roy hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris, étant incapable de sortir un seul mot, tellement sa surprise était grande.

- Comment ça j'ai une heure ?! Réagit-il finalement après quelques instants.

- Bah oui, c'est pas la porte à côté, alors tu as une heure pour y aller ! Expliqua le plus naturellement du monde Boubps.

- Ah mais c'est qu'en plus je dois partir maintenant et me taper des kilomètres à pied ! Fut choqué le plus jeune.

- Bah oui ! Confirma Boubps comme si cela était l'évidence même.

- Vous vous foutez de moi !? Commença à s'énerver Roy, qui se fit poussé dehors par les deux hommes.

- Fait attention à toi gamin ! Le salua Boubps comme si il était déjà partit.

- On te fait confiance ! Rajouta Hachto. Tout deux le saluaient de la main, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors que Roy se trouvait toujours à quelques centimètres d'eux.

- C'est une blague c'est ça … Bouillonna le plus jeune, le paquet, qu'il devait livrer, dans les mains.

- Dépêche-toi gamin ! Où sinon à ce rythme tu sera toujours là dans dix ans ! Se permis de dire Boubps.

- Que… Commença Roy avant de se faire littéralement éjecter loin des deux hommes, pour lui faire comprendre d'y aller.

Roy ruminait ce qui venait de ce passer, comment ces deux mecs osait-ils lui faire un coup pareil. D'une, il n'avait rien avoir avec eux, à par un « Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? » qu'en ils se croisaient. Et de deux, ses deux enfoiré demandaient à un gamin de quinze ans de faire le sale boulot quitte à se faire tuer ou emprisonner, pendant qu'eux seraient tranquille en train de siroter un mauvais café devant leur baraque.

« Ils vont voir ses deux lourdaud ! J'devrais leur balancer leur foutu colis dans les égouts et me tirer vite fait ! Y verraient ce que ça fait de ce faire prendre pour un con ! » S'énervait plus qu'il ronchonnait. Ils marchait dans Central en direction du lieu de livraison, un peu énervé, le colis coincé dans son pantalon sous son t-shirt et recouvert par sa chemise. Parce que, mine de rien, il était assez imposant ce foutu colis. Il aurait une chance de cocu si personne ne le chopait avec. Il faisait jour, c'était même le début d'après midi, Roy aurait moins de chance de se faire soupçonner en plein jour qu'en pleine nuit. Même si la présence des soldats un peu partout dans la ville le faisait légèrement stresser, il tentait, plutôt bien, de garder une attitude normale. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait générer autant de présence militaire. Il devait surement se tramer quelque chose pour qu'une chose pareil se produise. Roy comprenait pourquoi l'homme d'hier soir avait refuser de faire la livraison, c'était extrêmement risqué dans ces circonstances. Il n'y avait qu'un pigeon pour accepter de faire ce boulot, et il avait fallut que ce pigeon se soit lui. Quel idiot avait-il été d'accepter. Mais durant l'entretien avec les deux autres, Roy c'était bien douté qu'ils ne le laisserait pas refuser aussi facilement. Autant rendre les choses aussi facile que possible. Après prêt d'une heure de marche, il arriva dans la rue où se trouvait le client. Il chercha des yeux, mais ne trouva pas le numéro de la livraison. Il avait beau chercher, il ne le trouvait pas.

Soudainement, il se fit tirer dans une ruelle et plaqué contre un mur, dans l'incapacité de voir son agresseur. Il ne tenta pas de crier, ne voulant pas attirer les soldats à lui. Puis, un sac lui recouvra le visage et il se retrouva dans une voiture, fermement tenu par l'homme qui venait de l'agresser.


	2. Chapter 2 Plan à coup sur foireux

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : T mais n'étant pas certaine je verrais par la suite**

**Reviews : _Mastuyama. _Merci. Désolé pour la conjugaison, j'essaye de faire attention mais je t'avoue que il y a -pas mal surment- de fautes que je ne vois pas. Si tu en vois des récurentes n'hésite pas à me le signaler, si tu en a envie biensur ^^. Sinon, je comprends que ça puisse faire bizarre de voir Roy dans ce genre d'environnement et je t'avouerais que j'aurais pu en faire une fic originale, mais les persos et l'alchimie de FMA m'atirait pas mal pour l'écrire alors c'est tombé sur eux -pas de chance- **

**Je vous laisse, en esperant avoir des reviews ^^**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Plan à coup sur foireux -**

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Roy se fit tirer de la voiture par son agresseur qui lui maintenait toujours fermement les bras dans le dos. Il le traina sur quelques mètres, puis le fit entrer dans un bâtiment et le conduit au deuxième étage, d'après Roy, vu le nombre de marches qu'ils venaient de monter. Finalement, on lui retira le sac qu'il avait sur la tête après être rentré dans un appartement. Ce qui semblait être le salon, comportait seulement une table basse recouverte de tout un tas de choses comme des cigarettes, des cendriers, des magasines et autres, ainsi qu'un canapé trois places et quatre chaises. La pièce de couleur beige était plutôt chaleureuse malgré la situation. Il y avait trois autres portes, qui devaient certainement desservir la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre. Après sa brève inspection des lieu, Roy porta finalement son attention sur les occupants des lieu.

Ils étaient six, en comptant les deux hommes qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Ces deux-la, étaient assez grands et costaux, plutôt antipathique au goût de Roy. Ceux qui attendait dans l'appartement, semblaient plus sympathique, ils jouaient au cartes en fumant et se racontant des blagues. Les deux sur les chaises tournaient le dos à Roy. L'un n'était pas très grand, un peu enrobé, rasé et roux. L'autre de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux mi-long et châtain et était de corpulence normale. Celui en face sur le canapé était également de taille moyenne, les cheveux blond coupés cours et il semblait assez musclé. Et puis, celui qui semblait être le chef, était assez grand, brun, avec des lunettes et une légère barbe noire. En le voyant comme ça, il faisait plutôt idiot pensa Roy.

« Oh, vous voilà ! C'était rapide dis-donc ! S'exclama le fameux chef.

- Il a été facile à trouver patron ! Affirma celui qui l'avait amené.

- C'est qu'un gamin ! S'étonna le chef. Dis, t'as quel âge ?

- Quinze ans ! Répondit froidement Roy.

- Quelle sympathie ! Dit ironiquement le chef en prenant une mine vexée. Passons ! Se reprit-il. Tu as le paquet ?

- Quel paquet ? Fit ignorant Roy, ne sachant pas à qui il avait à faire, et ne sachant donc pas si ils étaient bien les clients.

- Quoi ? Hey ! Gamin, à quoi tu joue là !? Demanda plus sérieux que précédemment le chef.

- C'est à moi de vous demander ça ! Vous êtes qui vous ? Ne se démonta pas le plus jeune.

- Qu… Ok ! Je vois ! Compris finalement le chef. Appel moi Biggs, « 932 arbres en pleine forêt… »

- « Ne serons jamais des hommes ! » Fini Roy. Il conclu finalement que c'était bien les clients, le mot de passe que lui avait marqué Boubps étant correct. Tenez ! Leur fit-ils en tendant le paquet concerné.

- Karline ! » Dit le chef à l'intention de celui qui l'avait amené ici. Ce dernier lui prit le paquet des mains et l'apporta à son chef.

Karline allait arriver vers son chef, quand une explosion propulsa Roy en direction de Briggs. De la fumée envahie la pièce, étouffant ses occupant, et les empêchant de réagir correctement.

Roy, se réveilla après quelques secondes d'inconscience, du sang coulant le long de son visage, semblant provenir d'une blessure à la tête. A peine eut-il reprit conscience, qu'il se fit tirer par quelqu'un prêt du canapé.

« Bouge pas ! » Lui dit-on. Il tenta de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais celui-ci partit précipitamment aider les autres.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Roy se rendit compte de la situation. Un échange de tire se déroulait entre les trafiquants et les soldats. Roy tenta de se protéger le plus possible derrière le canapé, ne voulant pas se prendre une balle. En pausant sa main au sol, il sentit quelque chose, et portant son attention dessus il vit que c'était ce qu'il devait livrer. Il était à moitié déballé, et Roy s'aperçu que se qui risquait de le faire tuer, était un livre.

« C'est une blague ! Dit Roy, incrédule. Je risque pas ma peau pour un livre !

- C'est pas qu'un livre gamin ! Intervint Biggs qui l'avait entendu.

- Quoi ? Ne compris pas le plus jeune.

- Regarde ! Lui dit-il en un signe de main. Roy fini d'ouvrir le paquet.

- « L'elixirologie » !? C'est quoi ça ?! Cria Roy pour que Biggs puisse l'entendre dans tout ce raffut.

- C'est l'alchimie de l'Est ! Elle est interdite à Amestris, ils ne la prenne pas au serieux! Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoutes gamin, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas te répondre, mais là tu vois… c'est pas vraiment le moment ! Lui signala Biggs, en train de tirer sur les soldats.

- Désolé !

- On bouge ! Lui dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'entrainant dans la chambre. Vas-y ! Lui ordonna-t-il en ouvrant une porte dans le mur. Roy si engouffra sans se poser de questions, trop préoccuper à survivre. Biggs le suivit et referma derrière lui.

- Et les autres ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- T'inquiètes ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. Pas plus avancé sur la situation des autres, Roy continua son chemin. Ils étaient descendu dans le mur, avant d'atterrir dans une sorte d'égout. Ils marchèrent quelques instant avant que Briggs ne le plaque contre un mur et lui dise de se taire. Regarde ! Lui dit-il. Roy se pencha pour regarder et aperçu des lumières de lampes torche. Des soldats approchaient. Viens ! Lui ordonna Biggs en partant à l'opposé des soldats.

-----o---------o----------o---------o--------

« Maman … Se lamenta Karia. Où il est Roy ?

- J'en sais rien chérie !

- Je veux le voir ! Pourquoi il ne ma pas dit où il allait ?

- Arrêtes de penser à ça et viens plutôt chercher le pain avec moi ! » Lui dit sa mère.

Karia et sa mère marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver chez Hachto.

« Bonjour Hachto ! Dit gaiement la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Madame ! Lui répondit ce dernier. Ca va aujourd'hui ?

- Comme d'habitude ! Lui sourit-elle.

- Un pain de campagne comme d'habitude !? Lui demanda l'homme.

- S'il-vous-plais !

- Et voilà !

- Merci ! Lui fit la jeune femme en lui tendant l'argent pout le pain.

- Merci bien M'dame ! Sourit Hachto.

- Dites monsieur ? Intervint Karia qui était restée à l'écart.

- Oh Karia, ça va ? La salua l'homme.

- Vous auriez pas vu Roy par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant ses salutations.

- Karia voyons ! Intervint sa mère mécontente de son manque de politesse.

- Désolé maman. S'excusa la petite. Bonjour monsieur Hachto ! Salua-t-elle finalement en souriant sincèrement. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour Roy, c'est tout. Se défendit-elle.

- Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends. La rassura-t-elle. Et non, désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mentit celui-ci.

- Oh ! Fit penaude la petite fille.

- Allons, ne t'en fait pas petite ! Tenta de la réconforter l'homme. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! Il devait juste avoir un truc à faire qu'il ne pouvait faire avec toi !

- Ah oui et comme quoi ? Demanda incrédule la petite.

- Un rendez-vous galant ! Plaisanta Hachto. Ce qui t'ira une moue boudeuse à la petite fille, semblant ne pas apprécier le fait que son frère voie une autre fille qu'elle.

- C'est pas drôle ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

- C'est bon je plaisante ne t 'en fait pas ! Tu es la seule pour lui ! La rassura-t-elle en souriant.

- N'est-ce pas !? » Lui assura-t-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres et semblant fière de ça.

L'homme rit d'un petit rire nerveux devant cette déclaration et se dit que Karia était une sacrée bonne femme.

« Karia ! Appela sa maman.

- J'arrive ! Au revoir ! Salua-t-elle le plus vieux. Et… Si vous apprenez quelque chose au sujet de Roy faites-le moi savoir s'il-vous-plais ? Demanda gentiment la petite fille.

- Promis ! Mais ne te fais pas trop de soucis, je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! Lui assura-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

---------o------------o------------o----------

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hurla Roy en se protégeant avec ses bras sous le feu ennemie.

- Bouge pas ! Lui répondit Biggs.

- Ca j'avais deviné ! » Ironisa le plus jeune sur la réponse que lui donna Biggs.

Les deux hommes étaient caché derrière un mur d'une des allées des égout pendant que les soldats leur tirait dessus et que Biggs répliquait de temps en temps. Roy, lui, était accroupi, les yeux fermé et sursautant à chaque tire.

Soudainement, Biggs se mit à découvert et tira dans le tas en criant comme un déjanté. Roy crut que son cœur allait lâcher en voyant ça. Cet homme était complètement taré. Cependant, les coups de feu cessèrent un instant, et tout deux purent se sauver. Ils coururent vingt bonnes minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter dans une petite maison abandonnée prêt des bois.

« Ca va gamin ? Demanda à bout de souffle Biggs.

- Ouai et vous ?

- Vous ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans quand tu dis ça ! Plaisanta-t-il. Appel moi Maes, ça ira mieux !

- Ok, Maes. Accepta un peu gêné Roy. Pas que l'appeler par son prénom le gêne plus que ça, mais sympathiser avec un trafiquant le dérangeait un peu. Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attends ! On va voir ce qu'il se passe et on bougera demain. Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Ok ! Roy alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce pour étudier le livre qu'il devait livrer. Mais, Boubps va pas ce demander où je suis passé avec l'argent ? Réalisa soudainement le plus jeune.

- T'inquiète. On lui expliquera tout demain.

- Parce que tu compte aller au ghetto ? Avec tout ses soldats en ville ?

- Ca ira t'inquiète pas ! J'ai un plan. » Sur ceux, Maes alla s'installer à son tour autour d'une table toute poussiéreuse encore présente dans la maison.

Une heure passa comme cela, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot. Roy était plongé dans son bouquin et Maes fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes. Il était sortit un petit bout de temps également pour passer un coup de fil, mais Roy n 'y avait pas plus prêté attention que ça. Maes commençait à ne plus supporter ce silence, il tapait frénétiquement son pied sur le sol en fixant du coin de l'œil Roy, semblant le maudire de ne pas entamer la conversation et d'être aussi absorber par son livre, en venant à ignorer totalement sa présence.

« Dit ! Lâcha finalement le plus vieux. Roy sursauta légèrement de cette soudaine prise de parole puis porta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- Hm ?

- Ca t 'intéresse tant que ça ce qu'ils raconte dans ce livre ?

- Hm, en effet oui. Ce qu'ils y raconte est impressionnant et complètement différent de notre alchimie. Ils peuvent guérir des blessures avec la leur. Expliqua le plus jeune.

- Parce que tu t'y connait en alchimie ? Demanda surpris et suspicieux à la fois Maes. Roy sembla hésiter à répondre puis se lança.

- Euhm, oui, je l'est étudiée, avec un vielle ami.

- Vraiment, qui ça ? S'intéressa, un peu trop au goût de Roy, Maes.

- Il est mort à présent. Répondit plus sur la défensive le plus jeune.

- Ah. Désolé. Et… que sait-tu faire en alchimie ? Je te demande, mais moi je ne m'y connait pas du tout. Essaya de plaisanter Maes.

- Les bases, et deux trois autres trucs. Répondit simplement Roy puis il retourna à sa lecture décidé à ignorer son aîné, un peu trop curieux à son goût.

- Hm, ok. »

Un silence s'installa un instant puis de nouveau, Maes entama une nouvelle conversation.

« Et sinon toi, pourquoi tu t 'es mis dans ce business ?

- Je suis pas vraiment dans ce business, c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Expliqua plus librement le plus jeune.

- On t'a forcé ? Enchaîna Maes, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non ! Rectifia Roy hâtivement. J'ai juste surpris une embrouille et on ma demandé d'aider à livrer ça, c'est tout.

- Et tu as accepté !

- Effectivement ! Rigola Roy. On ma prit par les sentiments ! Fini-t-il sur le même ton. Maes le regarda, se demandant avec quoi avait-il été menacer pour effectuer cette livraison. Te fais pas d'idées ! Reprit le plus jeune, se rendant compte du regard de son aîné. Ils m'on juste dit que ça aiderait le peuple. Avoua un peu gêné Roy. Maes ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre cet argument.

- …

- En fait c'est que … Je veux rentrer dans l'armée, et être dans l'armée signifie être au service du peuple et l'aider ! Expliqua-t-il. Maes sourit devant l'idée idéaliste que ce faisait son cadet de l'armée, puis pensa que ce n'était pas si mal de penser une chose pareil et que ce serait merveilleux si cela ce déroulait comme cela dans les rangs de l'armée.

- Je vois ! C'est une bonne chose. Encouragea le plus vieux.

- Pas la peine de me parler comme à un gamin ! Se vexa légèrement Roy en retournant à sa lecture, les joues légèrement rosie par la gêne de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. En se rendant compte de ça, Maes éclata de rire. Roy fut surpris et regarda son aîné d'un air sombre, croyant que celui-ci se moquait de lui. Maes s'en rendit compte et éclaircit la situation.

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire et en agitant négativement sa main devant lui. C'est juste que, te voir réagir comme ça et moi, je… J'ai trouvé ça adorable ! Avoua-t-il rouge de honte à son tour. Roy se détendit et rit à son tour devant un Maes, dorénavant vexé de la réaction du plus jeune. Il croisa ses jambes en appuyant son menton sur sa main une cigarette à la bouche une moue boudeuse en prime. Roy rit de plus belle devant la réaction des plus immature de son aîné.

Le plus jeune s'endormit vers les sept heures du soir, épuisé de ça journée et du manque de sommeil de la nuit passée. Maes le couvrit avec son blouson de cuir bien que la chaleur soit assez pesante, le plus jeune semblait trembler et avoir froid. Cependant, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Maes se rendit compte que le plus jeune s'agitait dans son sommeil, mouillé de transpiration mais continuant à trembler. Il compris qu'il avait de la fièvre et se rappela que l'explosion à l'appartement l'avait propulsé dans la pièce, lui causant une blessure à la tête. Il commença à s'inquiéter, n'ayant aucun médecin ni médicament sous la main. Il sortit quand même puiser de l'eau à un vieux puis à quelques mètres de la maison puis revint avec un seau plein. Il retira son t-shirt et le trempa dans le seau avant de le déposer sur le front du plus jeune.

Une heure plus tard, la situation de Roy ne s'améliora pas. Il s'agitait de plus en plus en gémissant. Ses tremblements se firent soudainement plus intense et Maes paniqua vraiment. La seule chose qu'il pu faire, c'est d'essayer de maintenir Roy dans ses bras pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements. Il suait à grosse goutte, sa fièvre semblait vraiment très forte. Il ne tiendrait pas la nuit si cela continuait ainsi. Il se décida finalement à contacter un de ses collègue et plus proche ami pour, l'aider.

Vingt minutes plus tars, un homme se présenta à la porte. Maes lui ouvrit soulagé et un peu stressé.

« Tu sais que je risque ma place en faisant ça ! Lui dit l'homme en entrant dans la pièce un sac à la main.

- Tu les as ?

- Ouai tiens ! Lui fit-il en donnant sèchement le sac de médicament à son ami. Alors, c'est lui le gamin pour qui tu risques ta peau ? T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi !? Se moqua l'homme en allant s'assoir et en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! C'est juste que… Je pensait pas qu'ils enverraient un gamin pour faire la livraison. Se défendit Maes.

- Que ça en soit un ou non, j'vois pas ce que ça change, ça reste des hors la loi qui désobéissent aux loi du généralissime. C'est qu'un gosse du ghetto, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il finisse en taule !? Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Surveille ce que tu dis ! S'énerva légèrement Maes en revenant vers lui après avoir administré les médicaments à Roy.

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Ce sont tous des fouteurs de merde, ils ne savent rien faire d'autre. Maes lui lança un regard noir, l'homme leva une main en signe de paix et lui sourit. C'est bon j'arrête, j'me tais.

- Ouai vaut mieux. J'voudrais pas me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras en plus. Plaisanta-t-il.

- T'oserais pas ! Renchérit son ami.

- Tu crois ? Défia Maes en s'installant sur la deuxième et unique autre chaise de la pièce.

- Bon sinon, à par ça… Tu pourrais m'expliquer se que t'as dans la tête pour faire une chose aussi dingue ?

- Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire tomber les fournisseurs du ghetto et laisser le gamin tranquille en échange. J'ai un peu parlé avec lui tout à l'heure et…

- Et quoi ? Tu as décidé ça quand justement ?

- Quand je l'ai vu dans l'appartement, je me suis dit que je ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer comme ça sans rien faire.

- T'es irrécupérable Maes ! Franchement ! Risquer ta place et ta peau pour un gosse !

- Recommence pas ! L'avertit Maes.

- Ok, ok. Sinon, tout central s'agite à cause de toi, le généralissime pense même que tu nous à trahis et il est prêt à te faire rechercher pour trahison. Et tu sais ce que tu encours si il fait ça !

- Ecoutes, j'aimerais juste que tu aille voir les supérieurs et que tu leur explique ce que je t'ais dit, en omettant deux ou trois choses bien sur.

- Comme le faite que tu fais ça pour sauver la tête d'un gamin du ghetto qui plus ai était le livreur dans ce coup. Ironisa l'homme.

- Comme ça oui.

- Pff. Tu finiras par me faire tuer Maes. Souffla-t-il.

- T'inquiète… Rigola Maes. Sérieusement, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

- … !

- S'te -plais ? Supplia Maes les yeux pleins de désespoir.

- Ok. Craqua son ami. Mais tu m'en devra une !

- Pas de problème ! Sourit heureux Maes. Dés que tout ça est fini je te présente la plus jolie fille de Central. Lui promis-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, je ferais bien d'y aller, avant que le jour ce lève.

- Ok, rentre bien, et merci encore.

- Ouai, ouai. » L'homme quitta la petite maison et Maes ferma derrière lui.

Roy passa le reste de la nuit plus sereinement, même si à son réveil, sa fièvre était toujours présente. Il se sentit mal en se redressant et se recoucha donc immédiatement. Quant à Maes, il prenait l'air à quelques mètres de leur planque. Toujours avec une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le jour c'était levé il y a peu, et l'air plutôt frais pour la saison lui rafraîchit les esprits. Il se rendit compte que son plan ne tenait peut-être pas si bien la route. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui garantissait que le généralissime allait le laisser agir comme il l'avait décidé. Il voulait sauver la vie du gamin, et il allait peut-être se faire tuer avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se maudissait d'agir sur des coups de tête. En pensant à tout cela, il aperçu un mouvement suspect au loin. Puis, il se rendit compte que des soldats avançaient vers lui, armes aux poings. Maes se précipita à l'intérieur de la petite maison, bien décidé à les sortir de là.

« Roy ! Roy réveil toi ! Répéta-t-il en secouant légèrement le plus jeune. Roy se réveilla doucement en gémissant, toujours en sueur et prit par la fièvre. Aller lève-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il en le tirant par le bras pour le faire mettre debout. Roy s'exécuta difficilement, ayant du mal à tenir debout. Maes lui passa un bras autour de la taille afin de le maintenir debout puis sortit de la maison, sans oublier sa veste et le livre d'élixirologie. Reste réveillé gamin !

« Où on va ? Demanda à moitié endormie le plus jeune.

- Je sais pas trop ! On verra bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a été repéré, les soldats approchent. » Lui expliqua-t-il en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

Maes ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il était bloqué entre les soldats et l'avenue centrale qui n'était plus très loin maintenant. La forêt se terminait dans quelques mètres, et, il en était pratiquement sûr les soldats l'y attendrait à coup sur. Sortit de la forêt, Central se dessina devant lui. Il ne savait pas comment agir et s'apprêtait à baisser les bras. Mais contre toute attente, son ami apparu devant lui, en uniforme.

« Maes, suit moi !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Demanda-t-il avant.

- Je suis désolé, je n'est rien pu faire, le généralissime n'a rien voulut entendre et il à ordonné qu'on t'arrêtes. Lui expliqua son ami.

- Tu lui a tout raconté ? Absolument tout ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment, mais il semblait déjà au courant de ce détail. Lui dit-il en baissant la tête.

- … Tu es venu en voiture ? Reprit Maes.

- Oui, suit moi. » Maes obéit et se retrouva rapidement caché derrière avec Roy. En route, ils tombèrent sur plusieurs soldats, mais par chance, aucun d'eux n'étaient plus gradé que l'ami de Maes et donc personne ne lui posa de questions ou ne l'interpella. Il les conduit à l'entrée nord du ghetto, là ou pratiquement personnes ne passait, la décharge se trouvant à cet endroit et étant donc très difficile d'accès.

« Merci. Remercia Maes en descendant de la voiture. Son ami lui fit un signe de tête et redémarra. Maes se retrouva avec un Roy à moitié inconscient sur les bras et une décharge à traverser.

En attendant, Karia se faisait toujours du soucie pour son frère. Elle était restée pratiquement toute la journée assise devant sa maison à attendre le retour de son frère, posant la question sur l'endroit où il pourrait être à chaque personne passant devant elle, des fois à plusieurs reprises. La nuit était pratiquement tombée et toujours aucun signe de Roy. Sa mère l'appela à plusieurs reprise pour venir manger, mais la pette fille était bien trop inquiète pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Jamais depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, son frère n'avait disparu de la sorte et n'était partit sans elle. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble, Roy étant très proche d'elle malgré son jeune âge.

Pendant ce temps, Maes ne voyait pas la fin de cette décharges. Cela faisait il ne savait combien de temps qu'il marchait dans ce tas d'ordure. Roy c'étant évanoui, il s'était vu obliger de le porter sur son épaule. Heureusement qu'il avait la force pour ça, sinon, il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait. Il l'aurait peut-être trainé par les bras. Pensa-t-il. Encore heureux qu'il ne pèse pas lourd, cela aurait été beaucoup plus fatiguant. Sans parler de l'odeur qui se dégageait à cause de la chaleur. Maes pariait qu'il devait y avoir des rats mort dans le coin pour qu'une odeur pareil se dégage. A par ça, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire à présent pour sortir de la galère dans laquelle il c'était mis. Il ne pouvait rentrer à Central, ce faisant arrêter si il tentait une chose pareil. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que la situation n'allait pas plus dégénérer, celle actuelle lui suffisant largement. Non mais franchement, ce retrouver en tant que fugitif alors qu'il avait toujours servit l'armée sans poser de questions, il n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à son entrée dans l'armée, il y à de cela deux ans à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, se retrouver dans une situation pareil. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait en faisant cela, c'était bien gagner sa vie sans trop en faire, à l'époque, l'armée n'était pas aussi mouvementée que maintenant. Faut dire aussi qu'ils distillaient une image bien idyllique de celle-ci. Quel idiot avait-il été de ce faire avoir comme ça. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela. Il devait arriver avant d'être déshydrater et raide mort.


	3. Chapter 3 Retour au bercail

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : T mais n'étant pas certaine je verrais par la suite**

**Review : _Matsuyama_** **: Merci pour ta review franche. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne puisse pas apprecier, que ce ne soit pas ton style et tout... Je ne sais pas si tu passeras par ce chapitre et si tu lira ceci, mais je tenais quand même à te répondre. Voilà, sinon merci d'avoir reviewé, et merci pour tes encouragements. Et à une prochaine histoire peut-être ^^ J'essaye d'écrire des histoires variée.**

**Toujours à espérer des reviews - l'espoir fait vivre xD -**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Retour au bercail -**

La vie nocturne s'organisait au Nord du ghetto, ce coin regroupant les immigrés du Sud plus particulièrement. En y regardant de plus prêt on se serait cru dans le Sud, leur habillement et coutumes n'ayant pas changés. Ils étaient venu à Amestris dans l'espoir de fuir la misère, leur pays étant l'un des plus pauvre. Un feu trônait au milieu des habitations et les habitants s'y regroupaient autour. Malgré la chaleur, les femmes portaient leur foulards de toute sorte de couleur, sur la tête. Quand aux hommes, un turban trônait sur la leur. Les enfants faisait comme ils le voulait en portant un ou non.

Deux étrangers apparurent aux loin. Semblant venir de la décharge. Qui pouvait bien être ses fou qui semblaient avoir traverser la décharge. Les habitants les regardèrent arriver doucement, surpris puis certains des hommes se placèrent en avant pour défendre les autres au cas ou. Puis, quand les étrangers s'effondrèrent soudainement, ils se précipitèrent, après un temps de réflexion, pour les aider.

Ils les transportèrent dans une des maisons puis les réhydratèrent avant de les laisser se reposer et après avoir soigné le plus jeune qui semblait fiévreux.

------o-------o-------o--------o-----------

Maes, après plusieurs heures, ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Il observa, toujours allongé, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il aperçu Roy sur une couche à côté de lui. Ce dernier semblait aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne s'agitait plus et dormait paisiblement, sa respiration lente le prouvant. Maes se redressa finalement , se demandant où il était. Qui avait bien pu les aider. D'après ses souvenirs, au Nord du ghetto, après la décharge, se trouvait un quartier rassemblant les gens du Sud. Il était dit qu'ils étaient plutôt dangereux, leur coutumes étant différente et ne connaissant et n'adhérant pas vraiment à leur mode de vie, les autorités les avait qualifié de « dangereux ». Si il se trouvait vraiment dans ce quartier, Maes ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Devait-il se préparer à les combattre ou devait-il seulement attendre et repartir une fois qu'ils le pourraient. Il ne savait vraiment pas quelle attitudes adopter.

Il se leva finalement, remis ses chaussures, rajusta ses vêtements et sortit prudemment de la baraque dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la petite porte en bois, regarda les habitants qui se trouvaient dehors en train de vaquer à leur occupations, et essaya de déterminer si sa vie était oui ou non en danger. Il se décida finalement à sortir. Des enfants passèrent en courant devant lui, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il les injuria dans sa barbe puis en portant son regard sur eux, sourit en les voyant se chamailler un livre. Chacun d'eux voulaient le lire aux autres, mais que quelques uns parmi eux devait savoir lire, peut-être même que un ou deux au plus. Un homme le regarda et sourit en le voyant debout. Il s'approcha, les bras levé devant lui, comme si il voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

« Monsieur l'étranger ! Sourit-il avec un fort accent. Vous êtes réveillé. Vous semblez en pleine forme. Fit-il en le prenant par les épaules, les tapotant au rythme de sa conversation.

- …Oui. Répondit un peu sur la défensive Maes. L'homme lui sourit une nouvelle fois, semblant comprendre son malaise.

- Ah… Vous venez de la ville, vous avez du en entendre des choses sur nous. Lui affirma-t-il. Maes se sentit gêné devant cette perspicacité. L'homme ne sembla pas énervé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre des préjugés sur son peuple et l'invita à venir s'installer autour du feu.

- Merci. Dit-il à une femme qui lui donna une tasse de thé.

- Alors l'étranger, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par chez nous ? Et par la décharge de plus. Lui demanda l'homme toujours souriant.

- Appelez moi Maes, l'étranger est un peu gênant. Plaisanta-t-il

- Très bien Maes. Lui sourit l'homme. Maes bu une gorgé avant de répondre à la question de son hôte.

- A vrai dire, je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer… Commença-t-il.

- Ah. Vous êtes des hors la loi. Affirma l'homme, calmement, sans aucune peur ni jugement, semblant juste dépité par cette situation et désolé pour lui.

- Haha… Rigola nerveusement Maes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Vous êtes vraiment perspicace. Le complimenta-t-il.

- Oh, vous savez, on en a vu passer des comme vous. Fuyant les autorité et leur oppression. Dit-il calmement.

- Vous les aidez à chaque fois ? S'étonna Maes.

- En effet. Confirma l'homme en hochant la tête un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Tout ces jeunes gens plein de rêves dans la tête mais sans aucuns moyen de les réaliser. Je les comprends, comme chaque personne ici présente. Nous étions pareil, quand nous somme venu ici. Comment pourrions nous nous permettre de les juger, alors que nous somme des hommes, tout comme eux, la seule personne ayant le droit de le faire est Dieu, et personne d'autre. Nous en tant qu'être humain devons nous contenter de faire du mieux que nous pouvons pour aider nos semblable sans les juger.

- Vous êtes d'une grande sagesse. Le complimenta une nouvelle fois Maes.

- Cela doit vous surprendre. Mais nos coutumes et notre religion se base exclusivement sur ça. Ca doit être pour cela, que votre gouvernement nous qualifie de « dangereux », cela nuirait à tout ce qu'ils on fait jusqu'à présent si ils adhéraient à notre mode de vie et de pensé.

- Vous avez surement raison. Admis Maes. Vous devez surement imaginer ce qui nous a amené ici, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous expliquer. L'homme hocha la tête. Et vous devez surement déjà avoir compris que c'est en fuyant que nous nous somme retrouvé à traverser la décharge en pleine chaleur. Ca c'est passé tellement vite, que je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Je comprends. Mais je suis sur que vous arriverez à vous en sortir. Votre ami, il est encore jeune, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser finir comme ça. Il doit avoir une chance d'avoir une vie meilleure que celle qu'il entame.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Admis Maes, en réfléchissant à ce que cet homme venait de lui dire. Bon, je vais allé voir comment il va. Excusez moi. » Se retira-t-il. L'homme hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis se leva et remercia Maes d'avoir partagé le thé avec lui. Puis se dernier partit dans la petite baraque où se trouvait Roy.

------o--------o---------o--------o----------

Roy ouvrit les yeux en sentant un liquide froid sur son visage. Il aperçu Maes en train de lui passer un linge humide pour le rafraichir.

« Salut gamin. Lui sourit son aîné. Enfin réveillé.

- Où on est ? Articula difficilement Roy, la gorge sèche.

- Quartier Nord du ghetto. Lui indiqua-t-il.

- Ah.

- Tu es déjà venu dans le coin ? Le questionna Maes.

-Hm. Quelques fois avec ma mère, il y a longtemps. J'avais des amis ici, on jouaient ensemble quand je venait. Ma mère aimait bien parler avec ces gens, elle disait qu'ils avaient une grande sagesse et que parler avec eux était extrêmement reposant. Elle disait aussi qu'ils lui avait sauvé la vie, quand elle était plus jeune.

- Et elle ne les voit plus à présent ?

- Non. Elle n'a plus le temps. Elle travail toute la journée jusque tard dans la nuit, sept jours sur sept. Même si elle dit qu'elle aimerait bien revenir ici un jour. Je pense qu'elle le fera, quand elle le pourra.

- Je vois. Répondit simplement Maes. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui.

- Tu pense pouvoir te lever ?

- Je pense oui. Confirma le plus jeune. Maes lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Roy la saisi et se redressa, en un grognement de douleur, ses muscles étant un peu endoloris.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta légèrement Maes.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète. Je suis juste un peu endolori.

- Je vois. Lui sourit-il soulagé. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la petite maison et allèrent s'installer autour du feu. Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain, Roy n'étant pas encore complètement remis.

- Dit… Commença le plus jeune.

- Hm ?

- Tu pourrais pas aller chez moi pour informer ma famille que je vais bien ? Elles doivent s'inquiéter, ça va faire deux jours que je ne suis pas rentré.

- Je comprends. J'irais.

- Merci. » Lui sourit Roy.

Deux heures passèrent. Roy avait parlé avec quelques personnes et c'était remémoré ses journées passées ici. Il ne retrouva aucun des enfants avec qui il jouait plus jeune. Maes vint lui annoncer qu'il partait.

« J'y vais.

- Hm.

- Dis, pour combien de temps j'en ai ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de partir.

- Hm. Réfléchit Roy. Je dirais bien deux heures aller-retour.

- Quoi ? Fut choqué Maes. Aussi longtemps ?

- Bah oui. Quoi, tu pensais mettre combien de temps ? Vingt minutes ? Se moqua le plus jeune. Maes bouda sa question. Il était fatigué d'avance de devoir marcher aussi longtemps. Si ça peux te soulager, tu peux m'attendre là-bas, je te rejoindrais demain. Aujourd'hui je me sens pas encore assez en forme pour rentrer, mais demain ça ira mieux. Alors attends moi là-bas. Lui sourit-il.

- Hm, ok. Bon, ya pas mort d'homme, ce n'est qu'une petite heure de marche. Se reprit le plus vieux.

- Ouai, tu mettrais moins longtemps si tu connaissait les petits raccourcis mais vaut mieux que tu prenne le chemin le plus simple, tu risquerais de te perdre. L'informa Roy.

- Quoi ? Ya des raccourcis ? Dis moi ! Lui ordonna Maes.

- Je peux pas, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer, je pense même que … c'est impossible à expliquer à moins d'être du coin. Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? S'énerva le plus vieux.

- Allons messieurs. Intervint une vieille dame. Ce jeune garçon à raison. Vous n'atteindrez pas votre destination si vous vous obstinez à prendre des raccourcis. Vous vous perdriez et erriez pendant plusieurs heures avant de retrouver votre chemin, si vous le retrouviez bien sûr.

- C'est si compliqué que ça ? Interrogea Maes.

- Ce jeune homme vous l'a dit, il est impossible d'expliqué les chemins à prendre tellement c'est compliqué et qu'ils son caché. Il faudrait que vous connaissiez la vie et l'organisation du ghetto pour cela. Maes la regarda incrédule. Un raccourcis ne devait pas être aussi compliquer à trouver. Bon, si vous insistez, mon petit fils peu vous accompagner et comme cela vous y serez en une vingtaine de minutes.

- Ce serait très gentil. Se ravis Maes.

- Très bien. Balik ! Appela la vieille dame. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années arriva. Balik, peux-tu accompagner notre ami s'il te plais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur grand-mère. Lui sourit le petit garçon. Où allez vous ? Demanda-t-il à Maes.

- Hm… Ne su répondre le plus âgé. Roy ?

- Il va à l'Est, demandez à voir Karia une fois arrivé, dites que c'est moi qui vous envoi. On vous indiquera où se trouve ma maison. Leur expliqua Roy.

- Ok. Bon, à demain gamin. Lui sourit Maes en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Ouai, à demain. Lui sourit Roy. Merci Balik. Fit-il au petit garçon avant qu'il ne parte.

- Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu devrais retourner t'allonger si tu veux être en forme demain. Lui conseilla la vieille dame une fois Maes et Balik partit.

- Vous avez raison. A plus tard. » La salua-t-il en partant pour la petite maison dans laquelle il était hébergé.

----------o---------o---------o-----------o-----------

Maes et Balik marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, tout deux étant très bavard. Maes se prit de sympathie pour le jeune garçon, il avait une telle joie de vivre une telle énergie que cela lui donnait le moral. Depuis sa rencontre avec Roy, il en avait appris des choses sur les habitants du ghetto. Ils n'étaient pas du tout comme les décrivait ceux de la ville. Au contraire, ils étaient peut-être encore plus sympathique que ceux-ci. Voir même certainement plus sympathique. Ceux de la ville étant tellement personnel, froid et prétentieux pour la plus par. Ils ne voyaient rien à par eux. Le monde les entourant n'étant qu'un décors à ignorer. Maes le savait bien, il était comme ça, peut-être moins depuis deux jours, mais il était bien un gars de la ville.

Il admirait cette solidarité que pouvait avoir les gens dans le ghetto, peut-être pas tous, mais de se qu'il voyait en marchant, ressemblait fortement à de la solidarité. Il ne disait pas que tout le monde était gentil avec tout le monde, non, bien au contraire. Les enfants semblaient même être assez martyrisé par les adultes. Il avait croisé un jeune qui se faisait réprimander et taper dessus en même temps par ce qui semblait être son patron. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que ceux qui étaient proche semblaient être sincère les uns envers les autre. Il ressentait une forte relation entre eux, et rien que ça, était beau à voir. C'était tellement différent de la où il venait. Où chacun doit écraser l'autre pour réussir. Où l'amitié n'est qu'une mascarade qui s'arrête des que l'un d'eux perçoit un profit à détruire celui qui était son amis cinq minutes plus tôt.

Dans ces pensé, Maes ne vit pas Balik tourner dans une minuscule ruelle entre deux petite baraques. Il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon n'était plus à ses côté et le chercha autour de lui. Il l'appela, et celui-ci apparut d'une autre ruelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? c'est par là ! Lui indiqua-t-il.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue changer de direction. S'excusa le plus vieux en se dirigeant vers Balik.

- Ca fait rien. Le rassura-t-il. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous perdre, je me ferait engueuler. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent en cœur. Puis Maes se rendit compte que, effectivement, il n'aurait jamais pu se repérer avec toutes ses ruelles qu'il empruntait et tout ses petits passages qui étaient pratiquement invisible. Par contre, Balik semblait connaitre parfaitement sa route. Il tournait dans une ruelle sans réfléchir, en empruntait une autre alors que Maes ne l'avait même pas vu. Le ghetto était vraiment un vrai labyrinthe. Et chaque personne l'habitant, en connaissait le moindre recoin. Rien de plus normal quand ceux-ci l'avaient construit de leur propre mains. Mais pour un étranger comme Maes, c'était vraiment impressionnant à voir.

Balik expliqua à Maes que le chemin qu'il aurait du emprunter pour aller à l'Est lui faisait faire un grand détour. Les habitants ne passaient pratiquement jamais par là, ils connaissaient les petites ruelles. Elles menaient directement à la destination désirée. Cependant, il était très facile de perdre le sens de l'orientation en les empruntant. Maes s'en était bien rendu compte, il était complètement perdu, il trouvait que toutes les ruelles se ressemblaient et qu'ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond, alors, que, ils avançaient réellement, la preuve étant qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Le même paysage de petite baraques de taule et de bois se dessina devant les yeux de Maes, la différence était ailleurs. On aurait dit qu'il était arrivé dans un autre pays, la différence des coutumes sautant aux yeux. Au Nord, on aurait dit que l'on se trouvait dans les pays du Sud, alors qu'ici, à l'Est, on aurait dit une ville parmi tant d'autre d'Amestris, à par la pauvreté régnante bien sur, les habitants ressemblaient à n'importe quel citoyen d'Amestris. La chose qui semblait être la même partout dans le ghetto était leur façon de survivre ici. Tout le monde travaillait ou cherchait à travailler pour se nourrir, que ce soit les enfants, les adolescents, les adultes ou les vieillards. Balik courut vers une des baraque pour demander à voir cette fameuse Karia. On lui indiqua la direction, et ils reprirent leur route. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivé.

« Enfin. S'étira assez bruyamment Maes accompagné d'un bâillement.

- Vous êtes déjà fatigué ? S'étonna le petit garçon.

- Oui, un peu. La chaleur à tendance à me faire ça. Admis-t-il.

- Je vois. Sourit Balik. Par ici. Lui indiqua-t-il en allant frapper à la porte d'une baraque de taule.

- Oui ? Demanda précipitamment une petite fille semblant d'origine Ishval en ouvrant la porte. Elle semblait anxieuse et impatiente. Vous êtes qui ?

- On vient de la par de Roy. Lui indiqua Maes.

- Roy ? Vous savez où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle heureuse. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-elle après coup.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Maes en souriant. Il nous a demandé de venir te voir pour te prévenir qu'il rentrera demain dans la journée.

- Vraiment ? Sourit heureuse Karia. Mais pourquoi seulement demain ? S'inquiéta-elle de nouveau.

- Il a eu de la fièvre, et il doit se reposer encore un peu, c'est pour ça qu'il ne rentrera que demain. Intervint Balik.

- Ah, ok. Sourit-elle. Tu viens du quartier Nord ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le petit garçon.

- Oui. Lui sourit-il. Et toi, tu es Ishval ? Répondit Balik.

- Oui, du côté de mon père. Sourit-elle. Tu veux boire quelques chose ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

- Je veux bien oui." Accepta Balik en entrant après y avoir été invité. Maes les suivit, se sentant complètement ignoré depuis la prise de parole du petit garçon.

---------o---------o---------o--------o---------

"Bon, il faut que je rentre. Merci pour ton accueil. Informa-t-il dix minutes plus tard.

- Il y à pas de quoi. Lui sourit la petite fille en le raccompagnant. Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis retourna à l'intérieure de la baraque. Maes était assis sur la banquette où dormait Roy habituellement. Il attendait, sans rien dire. Alors. Commença Karia. Vous êtes qui ? Lui fit-elle sur un ton assez agressif.

- Ah…Je… Se sentit gêné le plus vieux. On c'est rencontrer en faisant un travail, et il y à eut quelques complications et on a du se réfugier au Nord. La petite fille le regarda peu convaincue. Maes ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

- Bon, de toute façon je demanderait à mon frère demain. Lui répondit-elle les bras croisés. Puis elle alla s'assoir.

- Dit moi, quel âge as-tu ? Changea de sujet Maes.

- Neuf ans. Lui répondit-elle détendue. Et toi ?

- Haha… Moi j'ai vingt et un ans.

- Hm. Tu fais plus vieux. Lui dit sincèrement la petite fille.

- Tu ne mâche pas tes mots toi. Plaisanta Maes.

- Roy dit que je ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de parler des fois. Lui sourit-elle.

- J'ai du mal à croire que c'est ton frère. Lui sourit-il.

- En fait, maman l'a recueilli quand il était petit et moi elle ma eue avec un homme de passage dans le ghetto.

- Hm. Pas mal d'Ishval partaient en pèlerinage à travers les différents pays autour d'Amestris il y à une dizaine d'années. Réfléchi à haute vois Maes. Karia ne sembla pas se vexer ou s'énerver devant les questions et les réflexions de son aîné. Elle était tout à fait à l'aise avec ses origines et sa famille. Ah, désolé. Je suis impolis. S'excusa Maes en réalisant ses propos.

- Ne t'en en fais pas pour ça, ça ne me dérange pas. Le rassura-t-elle. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Maes repensa à Roy à ce moment là. L'hors de leur court séjour dans cette maison en bordure de forêt. Il détestait vraiment les silences de ce genre. Il lui pesait. Karia sembla le remarquer et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Maes se détendit après cela et lui proposa de jouer avec lui. A quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Hm… Réfléchit Maes. Que dirait-tu de … Suits moi. Lui lança-t-il mystérieusement en sortant de la petite maison. Karia le suivit pleine d'énergie, impatiente de savoir à quoi ils allaient jouer.

----------o----------o----------o----------o------------

Roy somnolait sur son matelas. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait aux évènement passé. Il se dit que sa vie empirait de jour en jours. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant. Il semblait être recherché avec Maes. Et les autorités devait bien se douter de leur refuge, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas attirer de problèmes au ghetto. Mais on aurait dit que plus il essayait de le protéger plus il le mettait en danger.

Le lendemain matin, il se sentit bien de savoir qu'il allait retourner chez lui. Cela ne faisait que deux jours mais sa sœur et sa mère lui manquait déjà. Il ne les avait jamais quitté jusqu'à présent et il n'aimait pas ne pas être avec elles. Vers les onze heures, il se prépara à partir. Il remercia et salua ses hôtes puis prit le chemin de chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui il ne faisait pas trop chaud, le ciel était même plutôt gris ce qui annonçait de la pluie. Enfin. Pensa-t-il. Ils en avait bien besoin, ils commençaient à en manquer dans le ghetto.

Une demie heure plus tard, il arriva enfin chez lui. Personne n'était présent. Il se demanda où pouvait bien être Karia. Avant d'aller la chercher, il se passa un coup d'eau puis se changea. Une chemise propre sur le dos, il retrouva sa sœur à quelques pas de chez lui en compagnie de Maes en train de jouer au loup avec d'autres enfants du ghetto.

« Karia ! Cria Roy pour que sa sœur, qui semblait très occupée, puisse l'entendre.

- Roy. Tu es rentré. Lui cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. Elle le sera dans ses bras et il fit de même.

- Moi aussi tu ma manqué. Lui sourit-il. Maes les regarda en souriant également.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Lui hurla-t-elle une fois leurs embrassade terminée. Comment t'as pu partir comme ça sans me dire où tu allait ! Enchaina-t-elle en lui donnant des coups de poings.

- Désolé. Désolé. Je le referait plus. S'excusa-t-il en un petit rire. Karia se calma petit à petit après avoir évacué sa colère.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai cru qu'il t 'était arrivé quelque chose. Continua-t-elle, ses coups de poings étant de moins en moins fort et sa voix s'enrouant sous la peine. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Reprit Roy plus sérieusement et en se mettant à la hauteur de sa sœur.

- Bien. Renifla-t-elle. Mais ne me refait plus jamais ça. Lui ordonna-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

- C'est promis. Lui répondit Roy en lui tendant son petit doigt. Karia fit de même et il lui promis de ne plus refaire une chose pareil.

- Viens, maman est impatiente de te voir. » Reprit-elle en prenant son frère par la main pour l'entrainer avec elle.

Leur mère travaillait chez un petit vendeur de babiole du coin. Elle prit Roy dans ses bras quand elle le vu. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle de l'avoir inquiétée. Elle le pardonna et l'embrassa avant de retourner à son travail. Maes les avait suivit. La nuit précédente, il avait parlé avec la mère de Roy et Karia, elle semblait déjà avoir compris dans quoi son fils c'était fourré. Et elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans le ghetto, puis se rendirent chez Hachto qui devait les attendre de pied ferme. Karia étant restée avec leur mère sur ordre et demande de Roy et Maes.

« Roy. Se réjouit-t-il en le voyant arriver devant chez lui. Roy sourit légèrement ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Espèce de petit enfoiré ! Lui lâcha-t-il une fois face à lui. Il lui donna des coups de pied sur le postérieur que Roy tentait d'esquiver le mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais quand Hachto se décida à utiliser ses main, Roy eut du mal à se protéger. L'homme l'injuriait tout en le battant.

- Ah… Aïe… Arrêtez ! Monsieur Hachto… Se plaignait Roy.

- Ca suffit. Intervint Maes en cachant Roy derrière lui.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda agressif Hachto.

- Je suis votre client. Le renseigna Maes sur de lui.

- Biggs ? S'étonna le boulanger.

- Effectivement. Lui répondit-il. Il semblait très sérieux et légèrement en colère. Il aurait presque fait peur à Roy. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. L'informa-t-il.

- Oui, oui bien sur. Suivez moi. Fit Hachto doux comme un agneau soudainement. Ils entrèrent dans sa maison et s'installèrent. Je suis désolé pour le mauvais service, c'est-ce gamin qui a tout fait foirrer. Il c'est surement fait suivre. Hein. Fit-il en donnant une claque derrière la tête de Roy.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Le contredit Maes.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le boulanger.

- L'armée était déjà sur le coup. On en était pas sur, alors on a quand même voulut continuer le deal. Mais ils sont intervenu et mes compagnons on surement du se faire arrêter. Expliqua Maes.

- Vraiment. Fut surpris Hachto qui tout ce temps pensait que Roy était le seul responsable.

- Oui, c'est la strict vérité. Alors, arrêtez de tenir Roy pour responsable, je n'aime pas voir des enfants maltraité par des adultes. Fit-il un peu menaçant.

- Oui, oui. Je suis désolé, je ne le referait plus. Désolé Roy. Ce dernier lui sourit. Hachto fit de même.

- Sinon… Hachto porta toute son attention sur Maes. Vous n'auriez pas une bonne bouteille à déboucher ? Demanda-t-il en changeant complètement d'attitude. Il était redevenu l'homme que Roy connaissait. Hachto fut surpris puis sourit et alla chercher une bouteille d'alcool. Il servit tout le monde, même si Roy hésita à accepter.

- Trinquons ! Dit joyeusement Hachto. Les verre se rencontrèrent en un petit bruit de verre qui claque, puis l'alcool y étant présent disparut rapidement. Hachto se précipita de les resservir.

- Je… Je vais rentrer. Annonça Roy en se levant. Les deux autres tentèrent de le convaincre de rester, mais le plus jeune refusa et sortit. Euh, Maes ? Tu seras rentrer tout seul ? Demanda-t-il avant de partir.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui sourit-il son deuxième verre déjà vide mais aussitôt remplis.

En partant, Roy aperçu Boubps rentrer chez Hachto. Il se dit que Maes n'allait pas rentrer très net.


	4. Chapter 4 Attaque

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : M pour ce chapitre je pense**

**Voilà, chapitre 4, plus violent, je devrais peut-être passer en M. Je sais pas. Aller, je met M juste pour ce chapitre , au cas ou, vaut mieux prévenir que guerir. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Attaque -**

La nuit était tombée il y à peu. Karia dormait déjà et Roy grignotait un bout de pain autour de la table en discutant avec sa mère. Leur vieille horloge annonçait 10h12, Roy suggéra d'aller chercher Maes pour être sur qu'il rentre en un seul morceau. Sa mère lui sourit et lui dit de se dépêcher. Roy sortit rapidement de chez lui.

Dehors, l'orage grondait, il devenait même menaçant. Il accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas se retrouver dehors quand il commencerait à pleuvoir et que les éclairs se seront rapproché.

Arrivé, il frappa puis entra chez Hachto. Ce dernier dormait déjà et Maes s'était écrouler sur la table. Boubps avait du rentrer il y a déjà un moment, le connaissant, il préférait s'écrouler dans son lit que par terre.

« Maes. Appela Roy en lui soulevant un bras pour le passer autour de son coup, se doutant que son aîné aurait du mal à marcher seul. Aller. Grogna-t-il, Maes étant assez lourd pour lui. Ce dernier grogna quand il se sentit tiré. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçu Roy.

- Tien, Roy, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? T'était pas rentré ? Demanda complètement bourré Maes. Tu veux boire un coup ? Lui proposa-t-il en attrapant une des bouteille. A mince. Elle est vide. Se rendit-il compte. Attends. Poursuit-il en se dégageant de Roy pour se mettre debout. Il chercha parmi les bouteilles, s'en débarrassant quand elles étaient vide. Merde. S'énervé-t-il légèrement n'en trouvant aucune contenant encore de l'alcool.

- C'est bon, j'en veux pas. Intervint Roy voulant rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Viens, on y va. Poursuit-il en attrapant le bras de Maes pour le tirer dehors.

- Attends. Fit ce dernier en tendant un bras devant lui comme pour demander de l'aide.

- C'est bon j'tais dit, j'ai pas envie de boire.

- Hm. Répondit Maes en s'appuyant sur Roy pour marcher. Tu sais… Fit-il après quelques instants de silence. Roy le regarda pour l'inciter à continuer. J't'aime bien tu sais. Commença-t-il. Roy se dit qu'il allait partir dans un délire alors il ne l'écouta pas vraiment. C'est vrai. T'es sympa, comme tous ceux que j'ai rencontré dans ce ghetto. J'pensais vraiment pas que c 'était comme ça par ici. Ajouta-t-il, toujours bourré. Faut dire aussi qu'ils nous raconte pas ça dans l'armée. Roy se retourna sur Maes, surpris et pas très sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Répondit Maes, ne suivant surement pas sa propre conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Maes le regarda ne semblant pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de l'armée ? Le regard de Maes changea, comme si il réalisait quelque chose.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur l'armée, j'ai rien dit.

- Te fous pas de moi. S'énerva Roy en le repoussant en arrière, ce qui le fit tomber.

- Arg… A quoi tu joue ? Fut surpris et un peu énervé le plus vieux.

- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça tu crois pas !? Maes le regarda, perplexe.

- Ecoute… Commença-t-il. J'ai peut-être pas les idées très clair là, mais j'arrive quand même à raisonner un minimum. Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Ne compris pas Roy.

- Ca veut dire que… Il se gratta la tête. Que… je sais pas vraiment moi-même, mais…

- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Perdit patiente le plus jeune. T'es un soldat c'est ça ? Dit-il, déçu, que Maes lui est mentit et qu'il continue.

- Roy je… Oui. Souffla-t-il finalement ne voyant plus à quoi cela pourrait servir de mentir. C'est vrai, mais les choses ne sont pas exactement ce que tu penses.

- Ah oui. Et à quoi je pense d'après toi ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être que tu te dis que je me suis moquer de toi, et de tous les autres. Et que je t'es trahis. Enuméra Maes.

- Ouai, ouai c'est exactement ce que je pense, deux trois trucs en plus par contre. Maes lui lança un regard interrogatif. Je pense également que t'es un pauvre con, un enfoiré un menteur, un sa…

- Ok, ok. Je crois que j'ai compris. Le stoppa Maes en se redressant pour se mettre debout. Roy le regarda faire sans bouger. Mais y'a une chose que tu sais pas. Dans l'histoire, c'est que moi aussi, je me suis fait avoir. L'informa-t-il.

- Vraiment. Se moqua le plus jeune.

- … Maes allait répondre quand une explosion retentit à plusieurs mètre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et aperçurent de la fumée et des flammes s'élever dans le ciel. Roy commença à paniquer, ses yeux faisait des va et viens de droite à gauche, ne semblant pas convaincu de se qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Que… C'est… N'arriva pas à articuler Roy, sentant que ce qui venait de se produire était à cause de lui. Des gens sortirent des maisons, paniqué. Ils regardèrent un instant d'où venait l'explosion, et, quand une deuxième, plus proche, retentit, ils se mirent à courir dans le sens opposé. Ils criaient et se bousculaient.

- Faut pas rester là. Lui dit Maes en l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'il se mette à courir.

- Non. Se dégagea-t-il en tentant de partir en direction de chez lui.

- Non. Cria Maes en le rattrapant par la taille. Tu vas te faire tuer.

- Lâche moi ! Hurla le plus jeune. Ma famille, faut que j'aille l'aider ! Elles ont besoin de moi ! Se débattit de plus en plus Roy, tapant le plus qu'il le pouvait, Maes.

- Arrêtes ! Lui cria son aîné. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, c'est trop dangereux. Le traina-t-il alors qu'il continuait à hurler. On les retrouva, ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, je suis sur qu'elles se son sauvée. » Tenta de le calmer le soldat. Roy se calma pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour tenter de voir si il lui disait la vérité ou non. Il semblait sincère, alors il se décida à courir.

Une foule énorme courait dans les rues du ghetto, se bousculant à chaque pas. On entendait des enfants pleurer et des femmes hurler. Roy et Maes tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi eux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient, mais continuaient à courir, loin des explosions.

« Pas par ici ! Hurla un homme. Il semblait venir de l'opposé d'eux accompagné par d'autres personnes.

- Laissez-nous passer ! Hurla la foule en cœur.

- Je vous dit que vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas ! Cria l'autre homme. Il n'y a plus rien ! Ils sont tous mort ! Expliqua-t-il. La foule fut choqué et ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Demanda un des homme dans la foule.

- Ils …Ils nous on attaqué avec je ne sais quelle arme, et… Et tout a été rasé, ils son pratiquement tous mort, nous sommes les seuls rescapé. Expliqua-t-il. Les quelques personnes derrière lui semblaient choquée et anéantie. Roy les regardait, ne croyant pas aux paroles de cet homme. Comment tout le monde pourrait être mort.

- Tu viens du Sud ? Demanda un homme.

- Oui. Nous venons du Sud. Il n'y a plus rien là-bas. Absolument plus rien. Finit-il, la voix enrouée en baissant la tête. La foule se tu soudainement, plus personne ne parlait, choqué par la nouvelle. Tout le monde connaissait au moins une personne venant du Sud, ce quartier étant plutôt petit, les habitants bougeaient beaucoup entre ceux de l'Est et l'Ouest.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Cria une femme. Maes essaya de réfléchir puis prit la parole.

- Ecoutez moi ! Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers une chaise pour monter dessus afin que tout le monde le voie.

- C'est l'étranger. Cria un homme.

- Oui, il est arrivé hier. Cria un autre.

- C'est à cause de lui tout ça. Hurla un troisième. La foule se mit à brailler que tout ceci était de la faute de l'étranger.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Cria Maes. Ecoutez-moi ! Réitéra-t-il voyant que personne ne l'écoutait. Tout le monde se tu finalement. Ils ont surement du se poster à chaque sortie. Ils attendent surement que vous arriviez.

- Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Cria un homme.

- Oui, pourquoi nous attaqueraient-ils si soudainement sans aucune raison. Cria un autre.

- Parce que… Commença Maes, sa voix vite recouverte par celle de la foule. Parce que ils ont prévu de détruire le ghetto ! Hurla-t-il, se qui calma tout le monde. Ils le regardèrent incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Comment pourrai-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que. Faite moi confiance, s'il vous plais. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de laisser de témoins. Alors, faites se que je vous dit. Je vous en prie. Supplia-t-il en baissant la tête. Roy le regardait, l'air grave et perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire se qui était en train de se passer.

- Très bien. Dit un homme. Nous t'écoutons. Maes releva la tête et leur sourit.

- Bien, dans ce cas, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'aller vous cacher. Dans des sous sol serait le mieux. Restez-y, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici.

- Il y a un passage sous terrain qui mène dans le désert.

- Vraiment, où ça ? S'intéressa Maes.

- D'où venait les explosions, mais il est bouché. L'informa-t-on. Maes perdit son sourire, puis réfléchit.

- Très bien. Reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Allez vous cacher, n'essayez pas de sortir du ghetto, vous vous feriez tuer. Leur ordonna le soldat. La foule hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps, j'irais déboucher le passage et quand ce sera fait, je viendrais vos chercher pour sortir.

- C'est impossible. Cria une personne. Nous sommes bien trop nombreux, nous ne pourront jamais tous nous sauver.

- Faites moi confiance, je vous sortirait tous d'ici, je vous le promet. Personne ne répondit.

- Les soldats, les soldats avance dans le ghetto ! Cria une personne en courant dans leur direction.

- Très bien, faites ce que je vous ai dit. Essayez de vous cacher le plus prêt possible du passage, ça facilitera la fuite. Leur dit Maes. La foule se dispersa puis disparue dans les ruelles. Roy était toujours à côté de Maes, qui n'était toujours pas descendu de sa chaise, il semblait réfléchir.

- Maes. L'appela Roy. Celui-ci releva la tête puis regarda son cadet. Il sauta finalement de sa chaise.

- Va te cacher avec le autres. Lui dit-il. Je viendrais te chercher quand j'aurais débouché le passage.

- Non. Refusa Roy.

- Qu… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des caprices. Fait ce que je te dit. S'il te plais.

- Comment vas-tu trouver le passage dont on ta parlé, tu crois que tu as juste à tourner la tête pour le trouver ? Se moqua légèrement Roy.

- De quoi tu parle ? Ne compris pas Maes.

- C'est comme pour les raccourcis, pratiquement impossible à trouver pour un étranger. Lui expliqua-t-il. Maes compris et se résigna.

- Très bien, mais tu fais ce que je te dit. Si je te dis de te sauver tu le fais, compris.

- Ok. » Accepta Roy.

-----------o----------o----------o----------o----------

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où les explosions avaient eue lieu. On aurait dit un paysage de guerre, les maisons étaient complètement détruite et certaine étaient encore en feu. Roy fut choqué par cette vision. Maes le ramena à la réalité puis ils partirent vers le passage. Il se trouvait dorénavant sous les décombres. Ils ures du mal à le trouver, la nuit ne les aidant pas vraiment. A par l'éclairage des maisons en feu et la lune, aucune autre lumière ne leur fournissait un éclairage satisfaisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy tomba sur la trappe qui menait au passage.

« Maes. Appela-t-il. Ce dernier était à plusieurs mètres de lui, en train de soulever toute sorte de débris à la recherche du passage. Il releva la tête quand il entendit son nom. Roy lui fit signe de venir.

- On se connait non. Dit une voix masculine derrière Roy. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de se retourner que l'homme passa son bras autour de son coup. Roy se débattit sans succès. L'homme tendit une main devant lui, et il pu apercevoir un tatouage. Il reconnu alors le soldat qui les avaient agressé lui et sa sœur. Il s'agita de plus en plus pour tenter de se dégager. Kimblee envoya avec son pied une pierre dans sa main. Il tendit le bras devant lui et fit exploser la pierre. Roy se figea en comprenant de quoi était capable l'homme.

- Tu… Tu va me faire sauter ? Souffla Roy, connaissant déjà la réponse. Kimblee sourit puis se pencha à son oreille.

- Avant ça… j'aimerais faire sauter quelques habitants du ghetto devant tes yeux. Lui souffla-t-il. Il écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

- Kimblee. Cria Maes à quelques mètres d'eux. L'intéressé releva la tête en direction du soldat.

- Tiens, Maes. Ne me dis pas que tu nous a vraiment trahis. Se moqua-t-il. Maes le regarda, une envie de meurtre dans les yeux. Quoi ? Tu veux me tuer ? Dit moi, ce serait pas pour ce gamin que tu as fait tout ça. Réalisa Kimblee en poussant Roy devant lui, toujours une main sur sa nuque. Roy tremblait légèrement. Il aurait bien voulut courir, mais cet homme l'aurait certainement tué au moindre mouvement.

- Arrêtes. Cria Maes.

- Sinon quoi ? Que vas-tu faire contre moi ? Se moqua Kimblee. Maes ne répondit rien, il savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre Kimblee. Roy tourna doucement sa tête pour regarder Kimblee. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Et si on allait faire sauter quelques personne. Suggéra-t-il après un moment. Il poussa Roy pour qu'il avance. Ce dernier tenta de résister, mais Kimblee avait vraiment une poigne de fer, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer.

- Attends. Cria Maes. Kimblee ne voulut pas perdre son temps et lui envoya une pierre en la faisant exploser.

- Maes. Cria Roy en tentant de se défaire de Kimblee. Un nuage blanc enveloppa l'endroit où se trouvait Maes. L'explosion ayant détruit les débris des baraques. Kimblee le força à avancer. Maes. » Continua à crier Roy, ne se souciant pas de la douleur sur sa nuque que lui infligeait Kimblee en le forçant à avancer.

----------o----------o-----------o----------o-----------

Roy se retrouvait seul avec Kimblee dans une avenue du ghetto. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne. Kimblee fit le tour du regard, pensant que les habitants n'avaient pas pu se sauver. Roy était en sueur et essoufflé. Il regardait également autour de lui, espérant que personne ne se montre.

« Alors, où ils sont ? Demanda Kimblee en faisant pression sur la nuque de Roy. Il ne semblait pas plaisanter. Il était même très sérieux.

- J'en sais rien. Mentit le plus jeune en serrant les dents.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Je sais très bien que tu sais où ils se cache. Lui dit-il, la colère commençant à monter en lui.

- J'te dis que j'en sais rien. Ne se démonta pas Roy. Kimblee s'énerva et l'attrapa à la gorge puis le plaqua très violemment contre un mur de taule. Roy ferma les yeux et serra les dents sous la violence de l'action.

- Alors, je vais être plus clair. Commença le soldat. Roy rouvrit les yeux et les porta sur Kimblee. Leur visages étaient très proche, et Roy pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme en face de lui. Kimblee serrait plutôt fort la gorge du plus jeune, et se dernier avait légèrement du mal à respirer. Il tenait l'avant bras du soldat en tentant de desserrer sa poigne. Les dents serré et les épaules relevée il tentait désespérément de se soustraire à cette pression qui lui compressait la gorge. Kimblee le cogna de nouveau, contre le mur de taule, pour le calmer. Le plus jeune compris le message. Si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve les autres, je te fais exploser petit à petit. Crois-moi, tu me suppliera de te tuer. Le menaça le soldat.

- Tu crois vraiment, que je vais te dire où son les autres... alors que tu compte les tuer et faire pareil avec moi après. Articula difficilement le plus jeune en tirant sur l'avant bras de son ainé. Kimblee sourit devant tant d'aplomb et attrapa le poignet du plus jeune pour le plaquer contre le mur de taule. Roy le regarda, se doutant de la suite.

- Toujours rien à me dire ? Tenta une dernière fois Kimblee. Roy le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé. Kimblee entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son cadet qui le regarda faire, haletant légèrement de peur. Puis il reporta de nouveau son regard sur Kimblee. Ce dernier regardait sa main, tournant sa tête sur la droite puis sur la gauche et une nouvelle fois sur la droite et ainsi de suite, avant de reporter son attention sur Roy, qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Il semblait perplexe devant l'attitude du soldat.

- Ha… Lâcha une jeune femme qui tentait de partir sans se faire remarquer mais qui donna un coup de talon dans une des baraques de taule. Kimblee la regarda, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvre. Roy paniqua de la tournure que prenait la situation. Ce cinglé, ce cinglé allait la tuer si elle ne se sauvait pas au plus vite. Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise, sans grand succès. Le soldat ne le regardait même plus, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin s'amuser comme il l'avait planifié.

- Non…Non…Arrêtes. Grogna Roy en tentant de repousser Kimblee pour aller aider la jeune femme. Sau… Sauvez-vous ! Réussit-il à crier. Elle sursauta en l'entendant crier, complètement pétrifiée par la peur. Cependant, Kimblee aperçu des mouvements annonciateur de fuite.

- La ferme ! Hurla ce dernier en cognant violemment la tête du plus jeune contre le mur de taule avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber au sol, légèrement sonné. Kimblee le laissa pour aller attraper la jeune femme. Cette dernière réagis enfin et partit en courant dans la ruelle à sa gauche. Roy, un peu sonné, vit les bottes de Kimblee s'éloigner rapidement.

- Non… Râla-t-il en se relevant difficilement, s'aidant du sol et de la baraque à côté de lui. Une fois debout, la tête lui tourna il attendit donc un peu avant de partir à la poursuite du soldat. Un vent frais souffla. Cela lui fit du bien, et aussitôt après, il partit à la poursuite de Kimblee.

Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, dans une petite ruelle sombre. La jeune femme était à la merci du soldat, celui-ci ayant bouché la ruelle en faisant exploser les baraques alentour. Roy ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'alchimiste. Ce dernier remarqua sa présence. Il attrapa la jeune femme et la fit exploser. Le souffle rafla plusieurs baraque sur son passage. Des habitants du quartier furent découvert, au grand malheur de Roy. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de ce passer. Son cerveau semblait ne pas avoir tout compris, tellement les choses c'était passées vite. Il n'avait absolument rien pu faire, le soldat avait agis avec une telle rapidité et sans aucune hésitation à ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Roy ne bougeait toujours pas, il était à genou dans la boue à cause du souffle de l'explosion, les yeux écarquillé et rivés sur les habitants qui venaient d'être mis à découvert. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, et ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il était choqué.

Kimblee souriait tellement il était heureux de la situation. Sa proie principale l'avait suivit de plein gré pour assister à l'exécution de la fille et maintenant, elle attendait patiemment que la suite arrive. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et se servir. Tous ses gens restaient là à le regarder en tremblant et ne tentant même pas de se sauver. Dommage, il aimait bien les chasser un petit peu avant de les faire sauter. Le soldat regarda les personnes devant lui. Elles étaient dans un trou qui devait être une sorte de sous-sol à la base.

« Hm… Lequel vais-je prendre ? Se tâtonna Kimblee savourant la peur dans les yeux de ses futurs victimes. Pourquoi pas. Dit-il en attrapant un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, peut-être moins, des bras de sa mère qui hurla quand on lui arracha son fils. Le petit garçon tenta de s'accrocher à elle, mais rien n'y fit, il fut violemment décroché d'elle.

- Maman ! Hurla le petit garçon.

- Kastey ! Non, je vous en supplie, laissez le !! » Hurla sa mère à l'intention du soldat, qui, sourit de plus belle. La femme fut horrifiée de la démence qu'elle vit dans les yeux de l'homme. Plus aucun mot ne pu sortir de sa bouche en devinant se qui allait suivre.

Roy regardait la scène, incapable de réagir. Il tremblait, de rage et de peur. Il regardait le petit garçon en train de se débattre dans les bras de Kimblee. Il aurait voulut l'aider, il l'aurait voulut, mais il n'en était pas capable, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre se fou.

Kimblee se retourna, se préparant à agir.

« Attends ! Hurla Roy. Malheureusement, le petit garçon volait déjà dans les airs, propulsé par Kimblee qui se mit à rire comme un dément quand le petit garçon explosa et que des débris volèrent en leur direction. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Kimblee tenait déjà la mère de l'enfant par le bras.

« Sortez d'ici ! Sortez d'ici ! Ordonna Roy ayant repris ses esprits, aux autres habitants toujours dans leur trou. Ils se précipitèrent, se bousculant par moment.

- A quoi tu joue petit ? Se moqua Kimblee. Tu n'en a pas fait autant pour le gamin. Rappela le soldat pour le faire souffrir, et ce qui apparemment, marcha vu le regard qu'il lui lança.

- Sauvez-vous ! Ordonna le plus jeune. Les habitants le regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Aller ! Hurla-t-il se qui les fit bouger.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais les laisser partir comme ça. Kimblee s'apprêta à boucher leur issue de secoure, mais une balle le distraie. Qu'est-ce que… Il leva la tête, et qu'elle fut sa surprise d'apercevoir Maes sur le toit d'une baraque, blessé en train de lui tirer dessus. Les habitants purent se sauver.

- Sauve-toi ! Ordonna Maes à Roy. Ce dernier ne réagis pas sur le coup, soulagé de voir que son aîné avait survécu. Puis, il regarda la femme que Kimblee retenait toujours. Maes compris et tira une balle qui faillit toucher le bras de Kimblee qui relâcha la femme pour l'éviter. Cette dernière couru en direction de Roy et ils se sauvèrent tous les deux.

- Tu aggrave ton cas là. Fit remarquer moqueur Kimblee.

- Au point ou j'en suis. Ironisa Maes.

- Je peux te faire disculper si tu veux. L'informa-t-il. Maes fut surpris et le regarda soupçonneux. Tu as juste à me laisser les tuer et je leur dirais que tu m'as permis d'éviter leur évasion. Maes lâcha un petit rire.

- J'étais sur que tu allais me sortir un truc du genre. Kimblee sourit, comprenant que sa proposition venait d'être refusée.

- Mais dit moi, que compte tu faire maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu sais très bien que tu ne fait pas le poids. Et je ne te manquerait pas une deuxième fois. L'informa-t-il avant de faire exploser la baraque sur laquelle se trouvait Maes qui sauta juste à temps pour éviter de se faire tuer.

Roy et les autres habitants se reposèrent un peu dans une ruelle.

« Que devons nous faire maintenant ? Demanda un homme, un peu à bout de souffle. Roy ne répondit pas, et garda le regard fixé vers le sol. Eh ? L'appela-t-il mais il ne réagis toujours pas, il ne savait absolument pas se qu'ils devaient faire.

- Que veut-tu qu'il face, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Dit la femme qui venait de perdre son fils, pleine de haine. Il n'a rien fait pour aider mon enfant, il n'a absolument rien fait. Se mit-elle à crier en pleur et s'apprêtant à frapper Roy. Ce dernier n'osait pas relever la tête, il s'en voulait trop de n'avoir rien fait pour aider ce petit garçon et des larmes de haine et de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues. Il serra les poings pour ne pas hurler son désespoir. Le femme criait de plus en plus fort.

- Tais toi ! Lui ordonna un homme.

- Tu vas nous faire repérer. S'affola une femme en tentant de la calmer.

- La ferme ! Fit un autre homme en essayant de lui mettre une main devant la bouche. Mais la femme ne voulait pas se calmer et essaya de le mordre. Certain la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Roy, mais personne n'arrivait à la faire taire.

- Je suis désolé. Souffla tout doucement Roy. Je suis désolé. Reprit-t-il plus fort. Les habitants le regardaient ne sachant pas comment réagir, à près tout, ce n'était qu'un gamin et eux non plus n'avaient rien fait pour aider l'enfant. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé… Répéta-t-il en larme les poings serré. Il répétait ces mots encore et encore. Les habitants ne surent quoi dire pour le calmer.

- Euh… Ca…Calme toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Essaya un homme.

- Il a raison, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Enchaina une femme.

- Oui, c'est vrai. » Dirent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

La femme qui avait perdu son fils se jeta dans les bras de Roy. Les autres furent surpris par ce soudain changement d'attitude. Elle pleura dans ses bras, et peu à peu, il se calma. Il compris que ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer, mais bien à cette femme, qui était une mère qui venait de voir son enfant se faire massacrer devant elle. Il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes sur ses joues. Il regarda les autres, déterminé.

« Il faut qu'on continu le plan. Leur dit-il. Il faut absolument déboucher le passage. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner les autres comme ça. Vous me suivez ? Leur demanda-t-il. Les habitants semblèrent effrayé sur le coup, puis, de la détermination naquit dans leur regard. Très bien, nous avons l 'avantage sur lui, c'est chez nous ici, et nous en connaissons les moindres recoin, à nous d'agir en conséquence. Les autre acquiescèrent. La nuit est avec nous, c'est un plus. Il faut à tout prix qu'on réussisse, ils n'ont pas d'autre espoir.

- Oui. » Dirent en cœur les habitants.

Roy mit un plan au point afin de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, ils se mirent en route.


	5. Chapter 5 Fin d'une époque

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : M **

**_Reviews : Manon : Tu as le même prénom que moi, si c'est vraiment ton nom que tu as mis en pseudo biensur xD. Je suis contente que tu aime, ça fait plaisir. La suite arrivera, c'est sur - j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avance - mais j'attends de retrouver l'inspiration pour poster plus rapidemment, je n'aime pas poster un chapitre sans en avoir au moins un en reserve, ça me stresse lol. Pour l'orthographe, je crois que pas mal de gens on des problèmes avec, on se demande à qui la faute - l'école - non, je ne dénonce personne xD Même si nous avons quand même une pars de responsabilité - à bon ? - non parce que je lis, mais l'orthographe et la conjugaison des mots n'a pas l'air de vouloir entrer dans mon cerveau. Heureusement que le correcteur automatique existe, parce que je n'ose imaginer la catastrophe que certains textes - les miens y compris - seraient xD. Merci pour ta review et au plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice - pour l'instant, on sait jamais tu vas peut-être décrocher ^^ - _**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Fin d'une époque -**

En route, la pluie se mis à tomber. Roy leva la tête puis reporta son attention devant lui. Il était accompagné d'un homme d'un certain âge, d'un autre beaucoup plus jeune et d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ils se faisaient le plus discret possible en passant par les ruelles les plus étroites. Ils c'étaient divisé en plusieurs groupes, trois pour être exact.

Ils arrivèrent où les explosions avaient eue lieu pour la première fois, tout était calme. Tout était dégagé, les baraques ayant été rasés. Des qu'ils s'engageront, ils seront à découvert, et il ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Plus rien ne c'était passé depuis leur fuite, et Roy était persuadé que Kimblee les attendait. Ils décidèrent donc de faire le tour par les ruelles pour se rapprocher un maximum du passage, qui, heureusement était proche de baraques encore debout.

----------o----------o-----------o-------------o-------------

Maes se retrouva un peu perdu dans le ghetto. Il était blessé à la tête et devait surement avoir des côtes cassées. Il boitait légèrement et commençait à fatiguer. Cependant, il devait continuer à chercher, il devait absolument retrouver Roy et les autres avant que Kimblee ne leur tombe dessus. La situation avait dégénérée en un rien de temps, ne leur laissant pas vraiment le temps de se retourner. Une heure plus tôt, il buvait tranquillement avec des habitants du ghetto et maintenant, il devait se battre contre un soldat. Si cela continuait ainsi, il ne retrouverait jamais sa place dans l'armée, faudrait-il d'abord qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

-----------o-----------o-----------o-----------o------------

Dix minutes plus tard, Roy et les autres se retrouvèrent devant le passage.

« Comment allons nous faire, on ne pourra pas le dégager à mains nues. Dit l'homme d'un certain âge.

- Il a raison. Confirma la jeune femme. Roy réfléchit, il hésitait à utiliser l'alchimie, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Reculez. Leur dit-il.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda l'homme d'un âge.

- Je vais déboucher le passage. Leur répondit Roy en se baissant pour dessiner un cercle de transmutation dans la poussière.

- De l'alchimie. Fit surpris l'homme d'un âge. Mais, c'est interdit. Dit-il un peu trop fort.

- Chut. Lui fit le plus jeune des deux hommes. Au point où on en est, on a plus grand-chose à perdre. Lui dit-il.

- Il a raison, on ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ça soit interdit, ils vont nous tuer de toute façon, alors autant mourir pour une bonnes raison. Lui dit la jeune femme. L'homme d'un âge ne répondit pas, il regarda juste Roy dessiner le cercle de transmutation.

- Très bien, c'est fini. Leur dit Roy. Les autres reculèrent un peu. Roy posa ses mains au sol, et des éclairs sortirent du cercle pour se diriger vers le mur qui bouchait le passage. En quelques secondes, tout était dégagé, cependant, cela fit pas mal de bruit, et ils était persuadé que Kimblee n'était plus très loin maintenant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face au soldat. Ils ne bougèrent pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le deuxième groupe ne devait pas être loin d'eux. Il était surement caché derrière des baraques, attendant de pouvoir se sauver, les habitants du ghetto avec eux. Quand au troisième, il ne savait pas vraiment où il pouvait être, il devait aller récupérer les habitants qui s'étaient cacher plus loin dans le ghetto.

- Bon, il est temps d'en finir, ça devient lassant. Dit Kimblee en avançant vers eux. Puis, ils fit exploser le sol, les séparant les uns des autres. Roy se retrouva avec l'homme d'un certain âge tandis que la jeune femme et le plus jeune des deux hommes se retrouvèrent ensemble. A présent, ils ne pouvaient plus se sauver, Kimblee bloquait leur seule issue de secours. La situation s'aggrava quand le soldat sembla ne plus vouloir perdre de temps et qu'il les attaqua. Au début, ils réussirent à esquiver, mais Roy se fit attraper. Il se dégagea, mais fut quand même blessé. Kimblee provoqua une explosion sur son omoplate gauche. Le sang gicla et le jeune garçon poussa un cri de douleur en tombant lourdement au sol. Ses ongles rentraient dans la peau de son bras tellement il le serrait fort pour essayer d'oublier la douleur de la brulure.

- Bouge plus ! Ordonna Maes en apparaissant devant Kimblee afin de protéger Roy. Il le tenait en joue, espérant pouvoir le retenir assez longtemps pour que les autres puissent se sauver. Sauvez vous. Cria-t-il. Des dizaine de personnes sortirent des recoins des baraques. Elles couraient en direction du passage. Kimblee voulut les arrêtez mais Maes tira un coup prêt de son pied pour l'en dissuader. Il ne bougea plus. Soudain, Kimblee se mit à rire, ce qui déstabilisa Maes qui eut un moment d'inattention et qui permis au soldat de l'envoyer valser plus loin afin qu'il rattrape les autres.

Roy reprit conscience après quelques minutes, Maes était à ses côtés.

« Ca va aller gamin ? Lui demanda-t-il alors que lui-même semblait blessé. Il avait du sang séché sur le visage. La pluie en avait enlevée un peu, mais il en restait toujours.

-Hm… Lui répondit le plus jeune. Maes l'aida à se relever et le soutenu pour marcher. Ils se dirigèrent dans le passage. Les autres… Où sont-ils ? Demanda-il la bouche pâteuse.

- Ils se sont sauvé, mais Kimblee est après eux. Lui répondit Maes. Roy se dégagea de lui et se laissa tomber contre la paroi de terre.

- Va les aider. Lui dit-il. Maes le regarda surpris. Tu as promis… De les sauver… Lui dit-il simplement. Maes réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se décida.

- Je reviens te chercher juste après.

- Hm. Fit Roy en un signe de tête, les traits déformés par la douleur. Maes partit en courant, espérant pouvoir les sauver, bien qu'il est un doute.

- Hm… Je ne pensait pas finir comme ça. Grogna Roy en essayant de mieux s'installer contre le mur. Il tremblait, il était trempé à cause de la pluie, et la température était plutôt fraîche dans le souterrain. Il avait froid, et envie de dormir. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Puis il se retrouva allongé au sol, les yeux mit clos. Finalement, il perdit conscience.

----------o------------o-------------o-------------o--------------

Maes arriva à la sortit du souterrain. Des lumières l'aveuglèrent, et des cris d'hommes le stoppèrent. On lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger. Il ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière. Il vit une rangée de soldat devant lui, armes au poing, prêt à tirer. Maes voulut faire un pas en avant, mais il trébucha. Il se rattrapa sur les mains, mais quelque chose de gluant et collant se trouvait au sol. Il baissa la tête, et fut horrifier de voir du sang et… des cadavres. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavre était étalé sur le sol. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Ils étaient tous mort, tué par balles, et quelques un par Kimblee. Maes se releva précipitamment, horrifié. Il regarda les soldats devant lui, ne voulant pas comprendre se qu'ils venaient de faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Sergent Hugues Maes. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison. Lui dit un soldat en s'approchant de lui. Vous serez jugé et exécuté pour ce crime. Suivez moi. » Lui ordonna-t-on en le menottant. Il fut conduit dans un camion de l'armée. Il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne revenant pas de se que l'armée était capable de faire. Puis il pensa à Roy. Il devait surement l'attendre. Il regarda les soldats jeter les corps dans l'entrée du souterrain, puis, une fois fini, Kimblee le reboucha. Maes ne pensait plus, il regardait faire sans réaction, choqué, fatigué. Tout ceci était allé beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal, si il mourait, au moins, il n'aurait plus à affronter une chose pareil.

Il fut mit dans une cellule à son arrivée à central. Il s'assit sur le lit, et garda les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, incapable de reprendre ses esprits après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'armée pouvait être aussi cruelle. Il pensait qu'elle ne tuait que des gens dangereux pour le pays, pas de pauvres citoyens innocents. Il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que Roy soit mort dans ce souterrain, il n'aurait pas à affronter cette cruelle vérité. Lui qui pensait que l'armée devait servir et protéger le peuple. Il n'aurait jamais à affronter ce que lui, venait d'affronter.

On vint le chercher le lendemain matin. Il se sentait mal. On ne lui avait prodigué aucun soin médical, et ses côtes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il fut emmené dans la salle où se réunissait tout le gratin de l'armée. Le généralissime King Bradley était assis en bout de table, en face de lui. Les autres sur les côtés. Maes se senti mal à l'aise. Lui, il était sal et devait certainement puer. Il devait faire peur à voir en plus. Tous ses haut gradé le fixait. Il semblait assez hostile à son égard. La trahison n'était pas vraiment acceptée dans l'armée.

« Sergent Hugues Maes. Commença le généralissime Bradley. Vous êtes soupçonné de Trahison. Veuillez vous expliquer. Maes baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est vrai, au début il n'avait pas l'intention de les trahir, il avait juste mit un plan au point pour sauver Roy, mais il comptait faire tomber les autres. Mais par la suite, avec l'attaque de l'armée, il était vrai qu'il les avait trahis pour aider les habitants, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce massacre. Vous étiez au courant de nos plans. Vous saviez que nous allions attaquer le ghetto, alors pourquoi être partit vous refugier là-bas ?

- Je … Commença Maes. Ils le regardèrent, attendant la suite. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire, il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire qu'il pensait qu'en faisant tomber un réseau de trafiquant ils abandonnerait cette idée de détruire le ghetto. Puis, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez. Dit le généralissime Bradley. Kimblee entra. Il se posta à côté de Maes.

- Puis-je parler généralissime ? Demanda-t-il. Bradley lui fit un signe de main pour l'y autoriser. Tout ceci faisait partit du plan, du sergent Hugues. Maes le regarda, surpris. De quel plan pouvait-t-il bien parler. Il pensait que ceux du ghetto avaient une issue de secours, il y est donc allé pour remédier à cela.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit dans ce cas ? Demanda soupçonneux un des haut gradé.

- Parce qu'il était en mission et qu'il a profité de sa couverture pour entrer dans le ghetto. Les habitants auraient été soupçonneux si il était arrivé comme ça de nul par. Il à tourné la situation à son avantage, tout simplement. Sourit Kimblee.

- Il aurait quand même du informer ses supérieurs.

- Je vous l'accorde, il aurait du. Mais le sergent Hughes à empêché l'évasion de nombreux habitants. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons su où se trouvait leur issue de secours, et c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu les arrêter. Maes n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Ce cinglé, ce cinglé était en train de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

- Et pourquoi ce n'ait pas le Sergent Hugues qui nous explique tous cela ? Demanda un haut gradé sur ses garde.

- Il a été blessé l'hors de l'opération, il est en état de choque et ne peut pas vraiment vous expliquer se qu'il c'est passé pour le moment. Un silence régna quelques minutes, Maes s'apprêta à parler mais le généralissime prit la parole.

- Très bien. Vous avez permis d'arrêter la fuite de nombreuses personnes. Vous n'êtes plus soupçonné de trahison. Cependant… Vous serez suspendu pour une durée indéterminée pour avoir caché des informations à vos supérieurs. Rompez. » Finit-il.

Kimblee sourit. Maes ne réagis pas. On le libéra puis il sortit à la suite de Kimblee. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et soupçonneux.

« Un coup de tête. Lui dit simplement Kimblee. Et puis, rien de grave n'est arrivé. Personne ne c'est sauvé et même le gamin que tu protégeait est mort à l'heure qui l'est. Lui sourit-il. Alors, j'ai voulut que tu reste dans l'armée pour nous aider la prochaine fois.

- Espèce d'enf… Commença Maes, plein de rage.

- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Lui fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. A plus. » Le salua-t-il le dos tourné en levant sa main. Il jubilait intérieurement de ce qu'il venait de faire. Grâce à lui, Maes allait être considéré comme le soldat qui avait permis la destruction du ghetto et de ses habitants.

Maes tremblait de rage, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareil, le massacre de ses gens n'était pas sa faute, il avait essayé de les protéger, pas de les tuer. Il se dit qu'il irait tout raconter après c'être fais soigner. Même si il devait être exécuté, il préférait ça plutôt qu'être vu comme celui qui avait massacré des centaines de personnes.

---------o----------o----------o-----------o------------

Le jour se leva. Dans un immeuble situé dans l'avenue de central, une ambiance tendue régnait.

« On ne peut pas les garder ici, il faut s'en débarrasser. » Dit un homme à un autre.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes semblant épuisé, attendait de savoir se qu'ils devraient faire. Allait-ils être chassé, ou ses hommes allaient-ils accepter de les héberger encore un peu.

« Attend que la patronne revienne, elle nous dira se qu'on doit faire. Lui répondit l'homme.

- Très bien. Mais si ça tourne mal, je ne serais plus là pour vous aider.

- Fais comme tu veux, on ne t'oblige à rien. Puis les deux homme partirent dans une pièce chacun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si ils nous virent ? Demanda une jeune femme.

- On partira, que veut-tu qu'on fasse d'autre. Lui répondit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Mais… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux avec tous ces soldats dans les rues.

- On se débrouillera. On a bien réussit à sortir du ghetto, on sortira d'ici de la même façon, en se dissimulant. Lui dit l'homme.

- Il y a toujours les égouts. Dit lascivement un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Les autres le regardèrent, sachant qu'il avait raison mais se sentant complètement abandonné et réduit à l'état de déchets.

- J'ai envie de faire pipi. Dit une petit de quatre ans. Une jeune fille, surement sa sœur, la regarda et lui sourit tendrement.

- On va demander si tu peux y aller. Viens. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une main. La petite fille la saisie et suivie sa sœur, en se tortillant ayant une envie pressante. S'il vous plais ? Demanda la jeune fille en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Un homme assis sur un fauteuil leva la tête vers elle. Est-ce que je peux aller au toilette s'il vous plais ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Bien sur, c'est la porte là-bas. Fit-il en lui montrant une porte du doigt derrière elle.

- Merci. Lui sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. L'homme aperçu la petite fille qui le regardait et lui sourit. Elle fit de même puis l'homme lui fit une grimace se qui la fit rire.

- Madame Christmas est rentré. Dit un homme. Celui dans le fauteuil se leva et sortit du salon.

- Bonjour Madame. Lui sourit-il.

- Bonjour Check. Lui sourit madame Christmas. Alors, que nous avez-vous ramené ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Vous avez eut vent de ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière. Commença l'homme.

- Bien sur, comment passer à côté avec le raffut que cela à fait. Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Bah, je suis tomber sur des rescapé en rentrant. Et je leur ai dit que nous pourrions les aider à quitter le pays.

- T'es toujours en train de ramasser les chiens errants toi. Ironisa-t-elle. Et dit moi, que faisait-tu dehors avec tous se remue ménage ?

- J'essayait de voir ce que fabriquait l'armée.

- Comme si tu était obligé d'aller foutre ton nez la dedans, ça n'apporte que la merde les choses liées à l'armée. Crois en mon expérience. Le réprimanda-t-elle. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient les rescapés. Madame Christmas les regarda, comme si elle essayait de les analyser. La jeune fille et sa petite sœur revinrent à ce moment là. Madame Christmas les regarda passer à côté d'elle, les deux filles semblèrent impressionnée. Ne faites pas cette tête voyons. Leur sourit-elle. Je ne vais pas vous manger, j'en impose peut-être mais je suis très gentille. N'est-ce pas Check ? Lui dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude dans ses côtes.

- Bien sur. Fit-il en un petit toussotement en recevant le coup de coude. Si elle peut faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, elle le fera.

- Vraiment, vous allez nous aider ? Fit enthousiaste la jeune fille.

- Si c'est dans mes cordes je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, pour ça, tu peux me faire confiance petite. La jeune fille lui sourit, semblant soulagée. Les autre le semblèrent également, même si certains étaient encore un peu sceptique.

- Madame Christmas ? Appela la voix d'un jeune garçon arrivant dans le couloir et semblant essoufflé. Madame Christmas. Cria-t-il à nouveau avant d'arrivé devant elle.

- Oh, oh, du calme gamin. Pas la peine de crier, je suis pas encore sourde. Lui fit-elle en grimaçant et se bouchant les oreilles. Le jeune garçon sembla gêné puis se rappela se qu'il avait à dire.

- Madame Christmas, le ghetto… le ghetto… Commença-t-il toujours à bout de souffle. Madame Christmas ne dit rien, attendant qu'il lui dise la suite. Le ghetto, il est vide. Arriva-t-il enfin à dire.

- Commença vide ? Fut surpris la femme.

- Vide. Redis le jeune garçon. Il n'y a plus personne.

- Ils les ont déplacé. Suggéra l'hommes à côté de Check.

- Non, impossible, je les aurais vu les emmener. Le contredis Check.

- Alors quoi ? Dit l'homme. Où sont-ils tous passé ?

- Mort. Ils sont mort. Dit un des rescapé.

- Que veut-tu dire ? Demanda Madame Christmas.

- Il y avait un soldat dans le ghetto, il a essayé de nous aider. Il nous a dit d'aller nous cacher en attendant qu'il dégage un passage secret qui nous aurait permis de quitter le ghetto.

- Mais il est jamais revenu. Intervint le jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années.

- Il a du avoir un problème, j'ai entendu des explosions. Intervint la jeune fille, sentant que le jeune garçon pensait que le soldat les avait trahi. Ce dernier la regarda dans les yeux sans répondre.

- Que faisait un soldat dans le ghetto ? S'étonna madame Christmas.

- On ne sait pas. Il est arrivé quelques jours plutôt, on ne sait rien sur lui. Dit un homme.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ? D'après se que j'ai compris, il n'est jamais revenu vous chercher. Interrogea madame Christmas.

- Quand nous avons entendu des explosions, on a pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas et que nous devions bouger si on voulait s'en sortir. Commença l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. On est donc allé au passage secret, afin de voir où les choses en était. L'homme marqua une pose. Et là, nous avons vu des dizaines d'habitants s'engouffrer dans le passage pendant que le soldat tenait en joue un autre soldat. Mais il a réussit à passer et est partit à la poursuite des habitants. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat les suivaient, avec un blessé.

- C'est donc comme ça que vous avez réussit à fuir. Dit Check.

- Non. Rectifia l'homme. On a attendu un peu avant d'y aller nous aussi et puis on s'est décidé. Et quelques mètres plus loin, dans le souterrain, il y avait un jeune garçon inconscient, blessé à l'épaule. Nous l'avons donc prit avec nous. Madame Christmas se tourna vers Check.

- Je vous expliquerait après. Lui dit-il en un mouvement de main.

- Nous avons continué à avancer, puis une explosion à fait trembler le souterrain. On ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais nous avons quand même continuer à avancer, et arrivé au bout… L'homme ferma les yeux, semblant se retrouver de nouveau devant la scène qu'il n'arrivait pas à raconter.

- Il… Intervint la jeune fille. Il y avait, des cadavres… Beaucoup de cadavres. Dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- C'était eux. Reprit l'homme. C'était les habitants qui c'étaient sauvé quelques minutes plutôt. J'ai même reconnu la plupart d'entre eux, je les connaissaient pratiquement tous. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Une femme frotta une main dans son dos pour le consoler.

- Le…passage avait été rebouché, après qu'ils ai jeté les morts dedans.

- Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? Demanda Check, l'émotion dans la voix.

- Nous avons rebroussé chemin, et nous avons marché vers la sortie du ghetto la plus proche. Des soldats étaient censé les bloquer, nous avions rencontré des gens qui les avait vu à l'entrée Ouest, ils étaient des dizaines, mais la, personnes, il ne devait rester que deux ou trois hommes. Nous sommes donc sortit par la, quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait un grillage cassé, nous avons pu nous faufiler par là. Puis nous avons courut jusqu'à être sur que nous étions en sécurité.

- Ils se sont réfugié derrière l'immeuble, je les ai vu en rentrant, le garçon avec eux allait mourir si je ne les avait pas aidé. Expliqua Check.

- Très bien. Il semble que quelque chose d'affreux soit arrivé là-bas. Dit madame Christmas.

- Ils ne se seraient pas sauvé comme eux. Intervint l'homme à côté de Check.

- C'est impossible. Dit la jeune fille. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Nous avons vu des soldats revenir monter la garde devant l'entrée Ouest, ils étaient des dizaines, comme on nous l'avait dit. Personne n'aurait pu se sauvé comme nous l'avons fait. Finit-elle. Madame Christmas lâcha un soupir.

- Quand je disait que l'armée n'apportait que de la merde. Fit-elle avant de regarder les rescapés. Nous allons vous aider, en attendant, ne faite pas de bruit et mettez vous à l'aise, vous n'aller pas rester cloitré dans cette pièce. Leur dit-elle en partant. Les rescapés sourirent, puis se regardèrent et sortirent finalement de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Dit moi alors, où est ce gamin ? Demanda madame Christmas. Il va mieux ?

- Oui, il s'en sortira. Je l'ai mis dans la chambre du fond. Lui expliqua Check.

- Ok, il pourra faire le voyage ?

- Oui, il sera sur pied dans deux ou trois jours.

- Très bien. Fit-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Thibault. Appela-t-elle. L'homme arriva. Tu t'occupe du reste ok.

- Pas de problème madame. Puis il partit.

- C'est très dangereux ce que vous allez faire. Lui dit l'homme qui était là depuis le début.

- Dit moi lequel de mes actes ne l'était pas ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Oui mais la, c'est différent, il se passe quelque chose, et on dirait bien que tout le pays est secoué.

- Hugo. Commença-t-elle. Du calme. Si ça tourne mal, je te jure que tu n'y sera pas mêlé. Hugo regarda ses pied, sachant que cela ne servait à rien qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Sinon dis moi, comment va ta petite famille ?

- Ils vont bien. Les jumeaux rentre à l'école cette année et la petite dernière est pleine d'énergie. Sourit-il.

- C'est bien. J'espère que tu prends soin de ta femme au moins.

- Oui, évidemment. Du moins j'essaye, et j'espère que ça suffit. Fit-il un peu maussade.

- Tant que tu fais tout se que tu peut pour elle tout ira bien.

- Vous croyez ?

- Fait moi confiance, ta femme se rend bien compte des efforts que tu fais pour elle et tes enfants, sinon, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle serait partit.

- Hm.

- Dis moi, tu me le dirait si ça n'allait plus entre vous, n'est-ce pas.

- Bien sur. Lui sourit-il sincèrement.

- Très bien.» Hugo sourit et n'ajouta rien. Madame Christmas elle, s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil puis s'alluma une cigarette. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire maintenant, c'était attendre.


	6. Chapter 6 les jours sans

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : M **

**_Review : Manon : Le lien ne marche pas - à moins que ce soit moi qui ne soit vraiment pas douée Oo - alors que j'aimerais vraiment voir se que tu écris. Tu dis que l'histoire que j'écris est ton genre, mais en fait, tu pourrais me dire quel genre c'est pour toi - parce que je n'ai toujours pas réussit à la qualifier - c'est quoi qui te plais ? L'histoire autour de Roy -je pense ^^- l'univers ghetto - si c'est le cas tu vas être déçue ça va changer de décor *_*- le côté sombre ? etc... si tu pouvait éclairer ma lanterne, je t'en serrais reconnaissante ^^ Encore merci de me suivre et bon chapitre._**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Ce chapitre se concentre plus sur Hugues, mais le reste n'est pas oublié ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 - Les jours sans -**

Cela faisait quatre jours que l'attaque du ghetto avait eue lieu. Au QG, où la plupart des soldats du pays avaient été réquisitionnés pour la période de trouble qui débutait, l'agitation des troupes amusait fortement le généralissime King Bradley, bien qu'il ne laisse rien apparaitre de celui-ci. Il était debout face à la grande fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait directement sur la cour extérieur du QG. Les mains croisées dans le dos, un regard dominateur posé sur tout ses soldats qui couraient dans tout les sens après avoir reçu l'appel du quartier Est, signalant une attaque terroriste. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Sans se retourner et gardant sa posture droite, fière et calme, il autorisa la personne à entrer. Il reconnu à la première parole de quel soldat il s'agissait.

« Généralissime ? Demanda Hugues en se mettant au garde à vous bien que son supérieur ne le regarde pas.

- Sergent Hugues. Que me vaut votre visite ?

- Eh bien… Commença le soldat.

- Ce ne serait pas à propos de votre reconnaissance par rapport à l'opération qui à été menée au ghetto ?! Dit-il, toujours dos au soldat. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se demandant comment il pouvait déjà être au courant.

- Euh… Oui généralissime. Se reprit-il finalement. Je voulais vous dire que ce que vous a raconté Kimblee…

- Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa son supérieur.

- Qu…

- Tout le monde cours dans tous les sens, affolé, se demandant si ils serons encore là ce soir pour embrasser leur proches. Ils doivent être reconnaissant de la chance qu'ils ont de rentrer sain et sauf, sans le moindre souci. Ils apprécie de retrouver leur petite vie tranquille, leur statut de soldat qui leur donne temps d'avantages. Bon nombre de prisonniers militaire vendraient père et mère pour retrouver le leur. Mais la vie veut qu'ils reste à moisir dans leur petite cellule jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. Oublié de tous et considéré comme des traitres par les rare qui se souviennent d'eux. Vous comprenez se que je dis sergent Hugues. Fit-il en se retournant finalement, un sourire se voulant doux sur les lèvres. Hugues tressaillit durant une seconde, comprenant parfaitement se que voulait dire le généralissime.

- O… Oui généralissime. Fit-il reprenant de la constance.

- Bien. Fit Bradley en détendant l'atmosphère. Vous devriez rentrer chez-vous, vous venez à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, de plus, vous êtes mis à pied, si je me souvient bien. Lui conseilla-t-il. Hugues le salua militairement avant de se retourner prêt à partir. Oh ! Reprit le généralissime avant que son subordonné est quitté la pièce. Si vous vous inquiétez que la population connaisse le nom de celui qui à permis l'éradication du ghetto, ne vous en faites pas, ils n'en serons rien, pas plus qu'ils seront se qui est arrivé aux habitants. » Voulut le rassurer son supérieur. Hugues ne répondit rien, se contentant de quitter le bureau de Bradley.

Ce dernier retourna à la contemplation de la cours, toujours aussi amuser. Ses humains s'inquiétaient vraiment de choses inutile. Ils évitaient le pire, mais voulait quand même le subir, pour ne pas s'en vouloir de profiter de la mort d'autre personnes. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliquer de profiter de se que nous avions. Alala, sacrés humains. Se dit-il en souriant.

------------o-----------o-----------o-----------o--------------

Maes se sentait encore plus mal après qu'il soit allé voir le généralissime qu'avant qu'il ne lui raconte tout. Enfin, lui raconter tout était un grand mot, vu que la seule chose qu'il avait pu dire était « oui ». Son supérieur ne semblant pas enclin à écouter la vérité et ne se souciant pas vraiment de se qui avait pu réellement se passer dans le ghetto, tant que la fin, se déroulait comme c'était prévue.

Il quittait donc le QG central, dépité, déprimé et fatigué. Sa vie était décidemment bien difficile. En passant devant l'entrée Nord du ghetto, devant laquelle des soldats s'agitaient pour une raisons quelconque, Maes eut une pensée pour Roy. Se gamin n'avait cessé de lui attirer des ennuis depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il soit mort, seul, comme un chien dans ce souterrain, alors qu'il lui avait promis de le sortir de là. Il avait également promis aux habitants de les sortir de là. Il s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir rien pu faire. La culpabilité lui tiraillait les entrailles, tellement qu'il en avait des nausées. Rien que de voir une infime partit du ghetto lui donnait mal au cœur. Si il en avait eu le courage, il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête afin d'échapper à tout ça.

Cependant, d'un naturel joyeux et dynamique, ce genre de choses n'était pas à sa portée. Son optimisme naturel et sa joie de vivre l'empêchait d'abandonner cette merveilleuse chose à ses yeux qu'était la vie. Il trouvait cela insultant de se la retirer lui-même alors qu'il la volait à d'autre qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, vivre. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il débarquait d'un petit patelin où jamais rien ne se passait et où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Où les soldats étaient les amis de la population, certes minime, mais bien présente au village.

Ce bon vieux temps était résolu, depuis que Central avait réquisitionné tous les soldats du pays afin de ramener l'ordre dans la ville. Les vols, les attentats, les rebellions, les meurtres sur soldats se multipliant depuis un certain temps, durant lequel, les hauts gradé avaient tenté d'ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rende compte que certains de ses hors la loi, utilisaient illégalement l'alchimie, qui leur était interdite, ne faisant pas partit de l'école d'alchimiste de Central. Cela faisait maintenant huit mois, qu'il était ici, a combattre ses gens, qui a ses yeux, étaient dans leur droit de se rebeller contre la façon dont le pays traitait ses citoyens, en particuliers les plus pauvres. Il n'y avait qu'un ghetto à Amestris, et il se trouvait à Central. Il fallait bien arrêter tout ce cirque, comme disait les haut gradé, en s'en débarrassant, une bonne fois pour toute.

Maes se laissa littéralement tomber sur son lit après avoir retiré son uniforme. La petite chambre qu'il s'était trouvé à son arrivé n'était pas vraiment le top du top, mais c'était déjà bien par rapport à comment vivait certaine personnes. Mais tout de même, je fais partit de l'armée. Pensa-t-il. Et je vis comme un pauvre. Se lamenta-t-il en un long et douloureux soupir.

Allongé sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux, il fut brusquement sortit de sa rêverie quand une explosion non loin de chez lui fit trembler sa table de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que… Se réveilla-t-il en grimaçant et en s'agrippant à ses draps. Quoi encore. Pleurnicha-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la fenêtre à côté de son lit en soulevant un bout de rideau, discrètement, comme si il craignait de se prendre une balle si il se faisait repérer. Des flammes s'élevaient quelques bâtiments plus loin de chez lui. Ils sont jamais fatigué. Râla tristement Maes avant de se laisser choir sur le sol adossé à son lit. Le regard dans le vide, comme absorbé par une pensée profonde, il se demanda quand tout ceci allait enfin finir. Rha… Cria-t-il en s'agitant et en levant les bras. Allé, te laisse pas abattre, tout ira bien, temps que tu seras vivant. Se remonta-t-il le moral. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. J'ai faim. Dit-il en se frottant le ventre. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a de bon à se mettre sous la dent. Fit-il joyeux en se dirigeant vers son petit frigo dans le coin de la pièce à l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une affreuse chose lui fut révélée. Il n'avait absolument rien à manger, que ce soit dans le frigo, ou les placards, qui, pour info, il avait ouvert les uns après les autre, complètement affolé, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait mourir de faim. C'est pas vrai. Gémit-il. Comment est-ce possible ? En fait, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. C'étant retrouvé en mission d'infiltration deux semaines plus tôt, puis c'étant réfugier dans le ghetto avant de finir à l'hôpital, plutôt en mauvais état, il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'aller faire les courses. C'était triste à dire, mais il allait devoir aller manger dehors, ou faire les courses peut importe, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait devoir mettre le nez dehors avec tout le raffut qu'il y avait et qu'il était complètement épuisé. Bon…Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Fit-t-il lamentablement en sortant de chez lui, littéralement abattu, redressant les manches de sa chemise, vouté de désespoir et une expression de grande détresse peinte sur le visage.

Il marcha quelques minutes, trop en direction de l'explosion à son goût, afin d'aller chercher de quoi remplir son estomac. Il passa par une petite rue, qu'on aurait pu appeler ruelle, quoi que un peu plus large, dans laquelle une imposante poubelle de métal gris foncé et vert foncé s'y trouvait. Une lueur orangé éclairait le passage, la rendant étrangement paisible. Cependant, quand Maes réalisa qu'en fait, cette lueur provenait de l'incendie qui était en train de ravager l'immeuble en face de lui, il se résolu à faire demi-tour, sans se poser plus de questions. Il en avait eut assez ses dernières semaines, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pensa-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

« Dépêchez ! Ordonna une voix d'homme. Maes leva les yeux aux ciel, dépité, se demandant si il n'était en train de rêver. Il fut bousculé par la course de quatre fuyards, vraisemblablement. Il atterrit lourdement contre le mur à côté de lui, ne s'attendant pas à se faire bousculer aussi brusquement, et ignorer par la suite.

- Attendez ! Dit une voix, c'étant surement rendu compte qu'il venait de bousculer quelqu'un et que se quelqu'un ne semblait pas en excellente forme. En effet, Maes, légèrement sonné, grognait de douleur et d'énervement à la fois, les yeux fermés et tentant de s'agripper à quelque chose pour se relever, tâtonnant le mur et le vide en vain.

- Oubli-le ! Lui dit la voix du premier homme. On a pas le temps. Finit-il avant que Maes ne les entende plus. Il releva la tête vers eux, abasourdit qu'ils n'aient même pas daigné s'excuser.

- Qu… Fit-il surpris, quand, en relevant la tête, il crut reconnaitre Roy, disparaissant derrière un mur. Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de poursuivre plus loin son questionnement, que deux soldats le mire en joue en lui criant de mettre les mains en l'air.

- Hein … ? Ne put que réagir Maes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils voulaient l'arrêter alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'acheter un bon petit repas pour caler son estomac qui criait famine. A peine eut-il sortit son « hein ? », qu'ils se retrouva violemment retourner puis plaqué au sol, les mains dans le dos, un pied sur la nuque et un fusil braqué sur lui. Décidément, c'était vraiment pas son jour, non, sa semaine, son mois, allé au et puis merde, ce n'était pas son année tout court. Menotté, malmené, trainé par le col de sa veste, et ne pouvant en placer une, il se retrouva prêt du bâtiment qui était en train de brûler, face à un alchimiste d'état, d'après la montre qu'il portait.

« On en a attrapé un ! Dit un des soldat en poussant Maes sans ménagement vers son supérieur.

- Doucement ! Grogna-t-il, commençant sérieusement à en avoir marre. Puis, il leva les yeux vers l'alchimiste, qui le toisait sévèrement. Celui-ci, était plutôt grand, en tout cas, beaucoup plus grand et costaud que lui, qui se sentit soudainement tout petit face à cet homme. Il portait l'uniforme des militaire, et d'après les étoiles sur ses épaulettes, il était Colonel.

- Je… Voulut expliqué Maes. Mais l'alchimiste brandit rageusement un bâton, plutôt large, sous son nez en hurlant.

- Toi ! Commença-t-il. Tu vas me révéler tout ce que tu sais ! Ordonna-t-il. Maes resta hébété devant le bâton et l'attitude du colonel. Il papillonnait des yeux, un léger sourire pas du tout assuré sur les lèvres, se disant que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. Si tu ne dit rien, je saurais te faire parler, crois moi, l'alchimiste de bois sais comment s'y prendre avec les petits vauriens dans ton genre. Puis, un cercle de transmutation s'illumina sur le bâton, commençant à lui faire prendre une inquiétante forme. Des pointes acérée étaient apparues tandis que le colonel se mettait en position prêt à lui taper dessus avec. Maes se sentit défaillir, et tomba dans les pomme, d'une façon peu gracieuse. Ses yeux tournèrent, pendant qu'il souriait incrédule, toujours menotté, avant de tomber en arrière, une jambe en l'air. Qu'est-ce que … Se demanda le colonel, étonné par la réaction de se hors la loi. Si tu crois m'avoir avec ce subterfuge ! » Se reprit-il en armant son bras pour lui asséné un coup de bâton recouvert de pointes acérées.

------------o-----------o-----------o-----------o--------------

Maes se réveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les mains libre. Il avait été transporté un peut plus loin dans un camion, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas bien la situation, et était presque persuadé qu'il venait de rêver les évènements précédent.

- Salut ! Enfin réveillé. Lui fit une voix légèrement moqueuse dont il reconnaissait les intonations.

- Kimblee. Lâcha-t-il presque comme une insulte. Le fameux Kimblee sourit de plus belle face à cet accueil.

- Bah dit donc, c'est comme ça que tu remercies celui qui vient de te sauver la mise pour la deuxième fois. Fit-il en s'assaillant sur le petit banc de taule vert de la camionnette, toujours souriant.

- Quoi ? Ne compris pas Maes. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il se retenant d'ajouter « encore ».

- Tu t'es fait arrêter et le colonel Hamil à bien faillit t'exploser les jambes à coup de bâton à pointes. Heureusement que je suis arrivé, sinon t'étais encore bon pour un séjour à l'hôpital. Se moqua-t-il.

- … Maes ne su quoi répondre.

- T'as vraiment le don pour te foutre dans la merde toi. Lui fit remarquer l'écarlate en se relevant. Maes, après avoir reprit ses esprits, n'étant pas convaincu qu'autant de mauvais coups pouvait arrivé à la même personne aussi souvent en peu de temps, suivit l'alchimiste en dehors de la camionnette. Dehors, il aperçu le colonel, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt avait voulut lui fracasser les membres.

- Sergent Hugues. Fit le colonel en arrivant vers lui. Maes ne pu réprimer un frisson de peur, se disant qu'il plaignait de tout son cœur ceux qui avait le malheur de se retrouver interrogé par cet homme. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que vous faisiez partit de l'armée. Le réprimanda-t-il presque.

Si j'avais pu en placer une c'est-ce que j'aurais fait ! Grogna-t-il intérieurement, se disant que cet homme était en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Bon, n'en parlons plus. Lui sourit le colonel. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, c'est pas vraiment un endroit pour trainer ici. Lui dit-il. Comme si il avait voulut y venir, c'est eux qu'il l'y on emmené. Maes sourit, plus de fatigue qu'autre chose.

- Bien colonel Hamil. Fit-il en le saluant militairement. Le colonel lui fit un bref salut avant de retourner à ses occupations, l'ignorant totalement.

- Tu veux pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Fit moqueur Kimblee quand il fut dos à lui, prêt à partir. Maes serra les poings et l'insulta entre ses dents avant de reprendre son calme et de lui répondre.

- Non c'est bon, merci. Lâcha-t-il pas vraiment poliment avant de reprendre son chemin.

- T'es sur ? Parce qu'on dirait qu'à chaque fois que tu te retrouve tout seul tu te met dans la merde. Poursuivit Kimblee, avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- C'est bon j't'ais dit. » Lui répondit Maes, de la rage se faisant sentir dans ses paroles. L'écarlate abandonna et le laissa finalement partir tranquillement.

En repassant par la petite rue, il se rappela le jeune homme qu'il avait vu disparaitre en pensant que c'était Roy. Il se gifla intérieurement, se rappelant qu'il en avait eut assez pour la journée, même si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait dit qu'il en avait eut assez pour le reste de sa vie. Il se retrouva donc chez lui, un malheureux sandwich que son voisin avait bien voulut lui vendre, voyant son air dépité et fatigué, sous le nez. Il l'ouvrit, comme un automate, complètement épuisé, puis croqua dedans. Il retint un haut le cœur, ses joues se gonflant soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillant et le bout de sandwich mâché réapparaissant sur la table, craché vigoureusement, le goût de la mayonnaise daubée et de la tomate pourrie lui portant au cœur.

« Le 3 Août. Fit-il perplexe. Il devrait encore être bon. Puis, comme si des souvenirs enfouit depuis des années réapparaissaient, les yeux au plafond écarquillé, il se rappela une chose. Il se revit frapper à la porte de son voisin, celui-ci lui ouvrir l'air surpris quand il lui avait demandé si il n'avait pas de la nourriture à lui vendre. Et il se revit faire une expression suppliante ce qui avait poussé son voisin à lui tendre un sandwich qui lui avait coûté quelques cenz. Un déclic se fit, et il repassa dans sa tête, le moment ou son voisin prenait le sandwich avant de lui tendre, se dernier n'avait pas bougé, ne c'était pas baissé, se contentant de tendre le bras sur sa droite et de lui donné ce sandwich la seconde suivante comme si il n'était pas dans le frigo. Il compris finalement qu'il lui avait refilé un sandwich qu'il avait surement acheté il y a peu mais qu'il n'avait pas rangé dans le frigo, et que vu la chaleur, celui-ci avait tourné et fait pourrir les tomates. Baissant la tête en soupirant, son sandwich toujours à la mains, il se leva, prit le bout qu'il avait recraché, et jeta le tout dans la poubelle au pied de son lit avant de se laisser tomber rageusement dessus, le ventre toujours vide, mais trop épuisé pour partir dans une nouvelle quête de nourriture. Il s'endormit finalement, remerciant il ne savait qui de pouvoir enfin se reposer tranquillement.

-----------o-------------o-------------o------------o---------------

Dans l'immeuble où c'était réfugier les survivants du ghetto, une ambiance paisible régnait. Les habitants, après quelques jours passé ici, avaient lié quelques liens avec leur sauveur. Madame Christmas était partit pour la journée, le départ étant proche, les laissant seul avec Check, Hugo et un certain Berb.

« Ca va mieux ? Demanda Check à son blessé en jetant les compresses usées dans la poubelle.

- Oui merci, c'est beaucoup moins douloureux. Lui sourit Roy en renfilant sa chemise.

- Tant mieux, tu seras donc prêt pour le voyage. Lui dit-il en souriant. Le plus jeune baissa la tête, ne semblant pas résolut à partir d'Amestris. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Check se rendant compte de son attitude.

- C'est que … Commença Roy en reboutonnant sa chemise noir. Je ne peux pas quitter le pays. Finit-il en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard déterminé dans ceux de Check, un peu perdu par les mots du plus jeune.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ici pour vous. Essaya le plus vieux.

- Peut importe, je veux rester ici. Trancha net Roy. Check eut un sursaut de surprise face à l'assurance et la détermination de son cadet, et ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas comment convaincre une personne qui semblait si déterminer à ne pas faire ce qu'elle avait décidé.

- C'est l'heure de dîner, tu viens. Fit Check en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre. Roy fut surpris puis sourit légèrement avant de le suivre dans la salle à manger où se trouvait une bonne partit du groupe de rescapé.

- On va manger ? Fit joyeusement la petite fille, la seule du groupe. Elle s'assit sur une chaise deux fois plus grande qu'elle prête à manger.

- Yanya, tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Lui fit sa sœur dans un soupir en s'assaillant à son tour autour de la grande table.

- M'en fiche. Lui répondit sa petite sœur en lui tirant la langue. Check rigola franchement devant cette scène, il aimait voir cette bonne humeur régner dans la maison. Cependant, une chose le turlupinait. Hugo ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il restait dans son coins, secouant frénétiquement sa jambe en transpirant. Check voulut mettre ça sur le compte de la situation, qui, des le début ne lui avait pas plus et vu que maintenant le moment fatidique de la fuite des rescapés était venu il était nerveux, ce dernier devant redouter le pire. Il aurait voulut penser ça, il aurait tant voulut, mais quand une explosion retentit, une effroyable idée lui traversa l'esprit. Hugo les avaient trahis. La panique envahit les rescapés ainsi que Berb et Check, qui malgré tout réussit à organiser l'évacuation de l'appartement des rescapés. Il les fit se séparer en deux groupes, un qui devait détourner l'attention des soldats pendants que les autres se sauverait pour poursuivre le plan de fuite du pays.

Check se retrouva avec Roy qui ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de le prendre dans son groupe, ainsi qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années et d'un homme de la même tranche d'âge. Ils leur avait été confié des armes, au cas ou, même si Check, sur ce coup avait refusé catégoriquement d'en donner une à Roy, qui, un peu vexé, oublia rapidement, trop prit par leur fuite qui avait inévitablement attiré l'attention des soldats. A sa grande surprise, Check utilisait l'alchimie, et semblait très doué. Heureusement, même si d'après se que leur avait dit Hugo, sous la menace, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux alchimistes d'état. L'alchimie de Check les rassuraient grandement.

« Par ici ! Leur ordonna-t-il en tournant dans une petite rue. Dans leur fuite, ils bousculèrent un homme qui gémit en percutant le mur. Roy le regarda pour se rassuré, afin de savoir si oui ou non il était gravement blessé. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnu Maes.

- Attendez ! Leur dit-il alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre de l'avance sur lui. Il allait se diriger vers Maes, heureux de voir qu'il semblait aller bien, malgré ses gémissements après avoir atterrit lourdement contre le mur, il semblait s'en être sortit, et était libre. Roy était tellement heureux de le savoir sain et sauf, après qu'il l'ai laissé dans ce souterrain, il pensait que Kimblee l'avait tué. Mais non, il était vivant. Roy souriait, les yeux remplit de joie. Check le ramena soudainement à la réalité .

- Oublie-le ! Lui dit-il en le tirant par le bras. On a pas le temps. Roy se rappela dans quelle situation il se trouvait, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Maes, qui le fit sourire par son attitude qui semblait toujours aussi puéril, il reprit sa course suivant Check qui avait tourné à droite.

Bizarrement, ils avaient semé plutôt rapidement les deux soldats qui les poursuivaient. Ne se posant pas plus de questions et se considérant comme chanceux, Check les conduisit dans une nouvelle planque, un sous sol caché dans une ruelle prêt de la sortie de Central. Madame Christmas était là, semblant les attendre.

« Tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit-elle de demander, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Oui, ça va. Du moins pour nous, Berb doit vous contacter dés qu'il sera arrivé à la planque en dehors de central où Thibault les attends.

- Très bien. Fit-elle rassurée en se rasseyant sur un petit tabouret de bois. Des que Berb nous aura contacté, vous partirez rejoindre les autres, si tout se passe bien, vous aurez quitté le pays demain dans la journée. Les deux autres rescapé qui était partit avec Check et Roy semblèrent un peu inquiet de la suite, se demandant surement comment ils allaient bien pouvoir quitter le pays sans se faire tuer avant. Ne vous en faite pas, des que vous aurez atteint la planque, vous serez en sécurité, il n'y a aucun soldat là-bas. Le plus dur sera le voyage, mais rassurez-vous, une fois à la frontière d'Aerugo, vous serez sauvez, des amis à nous vous accueillerons, certains sont assez haut placé, alors vous arriverez facilement à vous faire une place là-bas. Et puis, ça ne sera pas pire qu'ici. Lâcha-t-elle en un sourire amer. Ils la regardèrent, semblant rassuré même si de la tristesse se lisait dans leur regard. Ils allèrent finalement s 'assoir dans un coin, attendant la suite. Roy était resté debout prêt de Madame Christmas tout comme Check, qui devait certainement avoir des choses à lui dire.

- Madame… Commença Roy avant d'être coupé par un grésillement de radio et que la voix de Berb s'élève dans les écouteurs..

- Madame. Dit sa voix déformé par l'appareil.

- Je te reçois. Lui dit-elle.

- Tout est ok. Lui dit-il simplement.

- Très bien. Finit- elle en éteignant la radio. Bon, ils sont arrivé, vous pouvez partir. Leur dit Madame Christmas en se levant. Les deux rescapé qui s'étaient installé dans un petit coin se levèrent en souriant, à la fois heureux et terrifié. Roy les regarda, et reprit ou il en était, c'est-à-dire pas bien loin.

- Madame Christmas ? Celle-ci le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard, il poursuivit donc. Je veux rester ici. Dit-il, sans prendre de détour. Elle lâcha un soupir.

- Ecoute petit, je sais que tu as peur, mais tu vas bien devoir quitter ce sous sol si tu veux te sauver. Fit-elle ne semblant pas avoir compris la phrase du plus jeune.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas quitter Amestris. Ajouta-t-il avec son air déterminé.

- Comment ça tu ne veux pas quitter Amestris ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai des choses à faire ici, alors je ne peux pas partir. Madame Christmas regarda Check comme pour avoir confirmation que ce que lui disait Roy était bien exact. Celui-ci lui sourit un peu par dépit en haussant les épaules. Elle compris que le plus jeune était sérieux.

- Ecoutes, j'ai pas l'habitude de dire quoi faire aux gens, alors si tu veux rester ici, fais comme tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherait pas. Roy sourit, se sentant soulagé qu'elle n'essaye pas de lui faire changer d'avis ou qu'elle ne l'emmène pas de force à Aerugo. Bon, allez-y vous, il fait nuit, ça devrait aller. Check et les deux autre rescapés s'apprêtèrent à sortir. Et au fait, où est Hugo ? Demanda-t-elle. Check la regarda tristement mais énervé en même temps.

- Il nous a trahis. Dit-il simplement.

- Je vois. Répondit Madame Christmas. Cet idiot est resté sur place espérant qu'il le laisse reprendre sa petite vie bien tranquille. Check fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Pff… Quel abruti, si il croit qu'ils vont le laisser filer comme ça alors qu'ils n'ont chopé personne il rêve, il s'en serait mieux tiré à rester avec nous. Ceux que je plein moi dans l'histoire, c'est sa femme et ses enfants, ils vont le perdre tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de les perdre en restant avec nous. Quelle ironie. Finit-elle en un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amer en portants une cigarette dans un tube assez long en métal à sa bouche.

Check et les autres quittèrent la pièce, laissant Roy et Madame Christmas seul dans ce sous-sol crasseux et humide.

------------o-----------o-----------o-----------o--------------

Dans une salle d'interrogatoire de Central, Hugo attendait, terrifié, la suite des évènements. D'après l'attitude des soldats qui l'avaient arrêté, il n'allait pas tarder à passer à le casserole, et cela lui retournait l'estomac.


	7. Chapter 7 Fin d'une époque, début d'une

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : M on sait jamais -ch'suis pas douée pour les rating -_- -**

_**Review : Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^**_

**Ca va changer "d'environnement" je dirais, vu que le ghetto n'est plus^^ On retrouve une chose bien connue de notre Roy. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre d'action je dirais, juste une petite mésaventure et un petit moment tendre après toute cette horreur xD. A oui, ils sourit beaucoup dans ce chapitre, je sais pas en relisant, ça ma fait cette impression. Toute les deux phrases "Il lui sourit." "Il sourit." "Dans un sourire." Ouai enfin voilà quoi vous avez compris xD - j'exagère peut-être un peu ^^-. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 - Fin d'une époque, début d'une autre -**

« Ca c'est bien passé. Dit joyeusement le colonel Hamil en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Même si j'aurais préférer m'amuser un peut plus. C'est dingue ces gens qui déballent tout des qu'on menace leur famille. Fini-t-il.

- Ca va nous permettre d'avancer au moins. Le réconforta un soldat qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous avez raison. Sourit le colonel. Bien, faites moi un rapport que l'on puisse mettre en place les recherches.

- Bien colonel. Le salua le soldat avant de partir en courant.

- Alors, que vous a-t-il appris de beau ? Sourit Kimblee qui attendait les bras croisés adossé à un mur quelques mètres plus loin.

- Kimblee. Dit Hamil en un léger soupir. Kimblee ne releva pas, s'en fichant royalement. Il attendait juste de savoir se que leur avait révélé leur prisonnier. Eh bien… Commença le colonel en faisant un signe de main à son subordonné pour qu'il le suive, étant pressé de retourner dans son bureau. Kimblee s'exécuta, les mains dans les poches, le sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, le groupe que nous poursuivions n'était qu'un leurre, d'autres en on profité pour se sauver, et il semble qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux.

- Vous avez donc laissé filer des rescapés du ghetto, qui en savent long en plus. Se moqua Kimblee. Hamil le regarda sévèrement, puis décida d'ignorer sa remarque.

- Nous allons les retrouver, nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous ne voulons pas avoir de problèmes.

- Nous. S'étonna l'écarlate en rigolant. Il n'y a pas de nous. Si vous ne les rattrapez pas, le seul responsable sera vous, et personne d'autre. L'informa-t-il. Le colonel n'apprécia pas sa réplique et le plaqua violemment contre le mur en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme.

- Je te conseillerais d'arrêtez de jouer au plus malin si tu ne veux pas finir broyer. Je te passe beaucoup de choses, mais il y a quand même des limites Kimblee. Lui dit-il d'une voix calme dans laquelle la rage se faisait sentir. L'écarlate sembla légèrement surpris par la réaction de son supérieur et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas en rajouter si il voulait rester entier encore quelques temps.

- A vos ordres colonel. Lui répondit-il sans la moindre moquerie ou ironie.

- Parfais. Se calma Hamil en le relâchant et en reprenant sa route. Kimblee remit son uniforme correctement et le suivit.

- Sinon, que vous a-t-il dit d'autre sur les rescapés ? Demanda Kimblee après un certain temps.

- Il semblerait qu'ils étaient une bonne dizaine. Il y avait une enfant parmi eux et un blessé. L'écarlate ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Trois d'entre eux on suivit un des suspect afin de nous distraire. Les autres, se sont sauvé avec le troisième suspect.

- Le troisième suspect. S'étonna Kimblee. Vous comptez inculper celui-là ? Dit-il en désignant de la main derrière lui.

- Evidemment, il n'a rien fait pour empêcher leur fuite, et nous sommes rentré bredouille comme des idiots, il faut bien sauver la face.

- Je vois. Sourit Kimblee.

- Bien. Fit Hamil en entrant dans son bureau suivit de son subordonné. Le rapport devrait nous permettre d'organiser les recherches correctement. » Finit-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Kimblee s'assis sur un des fauteuils, en attendant le rapport et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

------------o-----------o-----------o-----------o--------------

Roy suivait Madame Christmas dans une rue déserte à l'écart du centre ville. Il commençait à faire jour, et ils devaient se dépêcher si ils ne voulaient pas se faire arrêter, bien qu'il n'y ai aucune raison qu'il le soit vu qu'ils ne faisaient que marcher, mais l'armée allait être sur le qui vive après se qui c'était passé, et Madame Christmas se doutait bien que Hugo avait du raconter des choses qui les compromettraient.

« Bien. Fit-elle en déverrouillant une porte qui semblait mener dans un bar. Tu vas rester caché ici le temps que les choses se calme, après on verra se que l'on fait de toi. » Lui dit-elle en refermant derrière eux. Roy ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour examiner l'endroit.

C'était assez sombre, même avec les lumières allumées. Plutôt grand pour un bar. Sinon, il ressemblait à n'importe quel bar, bien que Roy n'en ai jamais vu, d'après se qu'il savait, c'était assez identique. Des fauteuils et des banquettes autour de tables a différents endroit de la pièce. Un bar devant lequel des tabourets assez haut étaient disposé et derrière lequel des dizaines et des dizaines de verres et de bouteilles étaient posé.

« Suis-moi. Lui dit-elle finalement en se dirigeant vers le fond du bar où une porte s'y trouvait. Celle-ci menait à la cave, où des bouteilles de vin étaient entreposées. Puis Madame Christmas se baissa pour ouvrir une trappe cachée sous des caisses de vin. Vas-y. Lui dit-elle en un signe de main. Roy s'exécuta et descendit. Tu restera caché là pour l'instant. Ne fait pas de bruit. Je t 'apporterait à manger et de quoi t'occuper plus tard. Là, il faut que j'aille régler deux trois trucs. A plus tard. Lui expliqua-t-elle sans descendre dans le sous-sol.

- Ok. Dit simplement Roy en la regardant refermer la trappe. Puis il l'entendit remonter et refermer la porte de la cave. Il regarda quelques secondes encore la porte de la trappe avant de se retourner pour enfin détailler l'endroit dans lequel il devrait vivre pendant une durée indéterminée. Pas mal.» Dit-il surpris en avançant dans la pièce. En effet, celle-ci ressemblait assez à un petit salon. Deux divans étaient posé en angle contre les murs au fond à gauche de la pièce devant lesquels une table basse était posée recouverte de différents magasines et journaux. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce habituellement. Enfin, un petit lavabo ainsi qu'un lit de camp étaient disposé au fond à droite. Roy les vit comme son salut et se précipita vers eux. Il se lava, appréciant de pouvoir se décrasser après avoir traversé l'incendie de l'immeuble dans lequel ils c'étaient réfugié. Une fois fini, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était agréablement fraiche, ce qui le changea de la chaleur de l'été.

------------o-----------o-----------o-----------o--------------

_**1 an plus tard**_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que l'attaque du ghetto avait eue lieu. La vie avait repris son cours. Les habitants de central ne c'étaient pas plus étonné que ça de voir le ghetto remplacé par des bâtiments flambant neuf loué ou vendu des la fin des travaux.

Roy avait pu rester avec Madame Christmas. Elle avait accepté de l'accueillir le temps qu'il rentre à l'école militaire, bien qu'elle n'ai aucune estime pour l'armée, elle respectait ses ambitions et son but.

En attendant, il devait travailler dans le bar de Madame Christmas. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. De jolies fille venant de temps à autre, il c'était prit d'une grande passion pour la drague, ce qui avait tendance à énerver son hôte qui devait à chaque fois le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il travail au lieu de parler avec les clientes.

« Roy ! L'appela Madame Christmas qui s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol. Celui-ci, assis au bar entouré de deux jolies filles, discutait, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et semblant tenir de grands discours pour impressionner ses dames. Il releva la tête quand il entendit son prénom et qu'il reconnu la voix, ayant appris à ses dépend qu'il ne valait mieux jamais faire répéter la patronne au risque de se retrouver dans de mauvais draps.

- Oui. Dit-il en regardant Madame Christmas qui ne semblait même plus exaspérée par son comportement.

- Occupe toi des clients, j'ai à faire ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte devant elle et en disparaissant derrière cette dernière. Le jeune homme se leva finalement, laissant les pauvres jeunes filles livrées à elle-même et alla se poster derrière le bar pour servir les clients.

- Dis ? Commença une des filles qu'il draguait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il la regarda tout en continuant à nettoyer un verre. Ca te dirais de sortir avec moi un de ses quatre ? Lui demanda-t-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sa copine la regarda comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de choquant.

- Mais, Malicia… Tu ne peux pas. Commença cette dernière mi-inquiète mi-réprobatrice. Roy la regarda perplexe, demandant du regard des explications à Malicia qui avait perdu son sourire quand son amie, Anies, avait pris la parole.

- Ne fait pas attention à elle. Sourit de nouveau Malicia. C'est juste que ma famille ne veut pas que je fréquente des personnes sois disant au niveau social moins élevé. Lui dit-elle semblant légèrement énervé par les propos que pouvait tenir sa famille.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de refuser l'invitation dans ce cas la. Lui sourit Roy en s'accoudant au bar devant la jeune femme à la belle chevelure feu. Elle lui sourit également.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour ça, c'est avec moi que je te propose de sortir, pas ma famille. Lui fit-elle en lui caressant sa main posée sur le comptoir, d'un doigt séducteur. Roy sourit à cette action.

- C'est vrai. Dit-il. Mais…. Vois-tu. Commença-t-il en s'étirant, les mains posées sur le bar. J'ai une patronne qu'on pourrait qualifier de tyrannique, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Lui dit-il en baissant légèrement la voix quand il parla de sa patronne. Il sourit intérieurement, Madame Christmas n'étant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait croire à la jeune femme, mais c'était toujours profitable de se faire plaindre par les filles.

- Vraiment. Fit Malicia d'une voix compatissante et une moue déçue. On ne pourra jamais se voir ailleurs qu'ici alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Roy fit semblant d'être prit entre deux étaux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en grimaçant.

- Bon, pour toi, je trouverais bien un moment. Lui dit-il. Je pense que ce samedi ce sera bon, je rattraperais mes heures en travaillant plus tôt et plus tard la semaine qui vient. Lui expliqua-t-il. La jeune femme sembla ravit et flattée qu'il se sacrifie ainsi. Elle devait surement penser qu'il allait devoir travailler comme un esclave pour rattraper les heures qu'il passerait avec elle.

- Bien, dans ce cas à samedi, je passerais te chercher ici ok ? Lui dit-elle.

- Ok. Fit-il en un signe de main son sourire charmeur toujours aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le bar. Un hommes d'une trentaine d'année vint s'assoir en face de Roy.

- On dirait que tu viens encore d'en attraper une. Lui dit-il en souriant et à moitié saoul. Roy lui sourit.

- Salut Math. En effet, j'ai hâte d'être samedi. Avoua-t-il en remplissant le verre que lui tendait l'homme.

- Fais gaffe à toi quand même. Roy le regarda surprit. Cette poupée, c'est pas le même style que celle que tu drague habituellement. C'est une dame ça, une vrai, de la haute société. Fini Math en prenant une posture droite et fière pour accompagner ses dires. Roy lâcha un petit rire.

- J'avais cru comprendre oui que ça famille c'était pas n'importe qui.

- Et tu comptes quand même sortir avec elle ? S'étonna l'homme.

- Je compte pas faire ma vie avec elle ni rentrer dans ça famille, c'est juste pour s'amuser. Lui répondit-il. L'homme rigola.

- C'est vrai, t'as le temps pour ça toit. T'as quel âge déjà ? Lui demanda-t-il bien que Roy le lui ai déjà dit une bonne trentaine de fois. Mais l'alcool avait tendance à lui faire perdre la mémoire donc comme à chaque fois, il lui répondait.

- 18. Mentit-il comme il n'avait, à la base, pas le droit de travailler dans le bar n'ayant que 16 ans.

- A oui c'est vrai. Fit-il. Tu me l'a déjà dit je crois. Roy soupira pour la forme puis alla servir un client qui venait de s'installer.

------------o-----------o-----------o-----------o--------------

Samedi arriva bien vite. Roy c'était préparé et buvait un verre en attendant que son rendez-vous galant arrive. Même si, à la base, c'était à l'homme d'aller chercher la femme. Mais comme la famille de la jeune femme qu'il attendait ne semblait pas apprécier les gens comme lui. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et il se retourna pour apercevoir Malicia, habillé plutôt simplement vu le statut qu'elle semblait avoir. Elle attendait à l'entrée, Roy se leva finalement et alla vers elle.

« Bonjour. Lui sourit-il toujours aussi charmeur. Elle sourit également.

- On n'y va. Lui dit-elle passant son bras sous le sien.

- Alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hm. Réfléchit-elle. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour en ville puis d'aller manger un morceau. Suggéra-t-elle.

- Ok. » Sourit Roy.

Ils se promenèrent plus d'une heure et demie dans Central, rentrant dans un nombre incalculable de boutique que Roy avait seulement eut l'occasion d'admirer de l'extérieur quand il venait se promener avec Karia. De la tristesse se lu soudainement dans ses yeux. Il attendait debout devant des bijoux plus cher les uns que les autres, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches et perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à tout se qu'il pouvait penser de ses gens quand il venait et qu'ils le regardait comme un moins que rien. C'est sur que maintenant, avec son costume, certes de prix abordable, sa veste de costume noir, son veston et son pantalon de la même couleur, ses chaussures sans trous, il n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était un an plus tôt. Les gens semblaient le respecter maintenant, ils ne le regardait plus comme si il était sur le point de leur voler leur sac à mains ou leur bijoux. Mais malgré ça, il aurait tout donné pour retrouver sa vie d'avant. Sa famille lui manquait tellement, et c'était encore plus douloureux quand il pensait qu'elles avaient été tué dans l'attaque. Cela le faisait se sentir mal. Une boule dans la gorge venait toujours le déranger quand il repensait à cela, et il se sentait atrocement mal et coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda Malicia en lui agitant un bracelet, surement en diamant, sous les yeux. Il le regarda un instant, cherchant quoi répondre.

- C'est… Chère. Trouva-t-il seulement à dire en apercevant le prix sur l'étiquette. Il tressaillit à cette réplique, se souvenant de la dernière sortie qu'il avait fait avec sa sœur, peut de temps avant que tout ne disparaisse. Se sentant soudainement mal, il quitta la bijouterie.

- Excuse moi. Marmonna-t-il vite fait en se sauvant littéralement.

- Roy. » S'inquiéta Malicia en reposant le bracelet sur une des vitrines et en le suivant à l'extérieur.

Ce dernier alla s'assoir sur un banc qui se trouvait au milieu de l'allée de Central. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à tous ça maintenant. Malicia arriva finalement à côté de lui. Elle s'assit en lui passant une main dans le dos.

« Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Roy sourit, toujours la tête entre les mains. Il était en rendez-vous galant avec une fille plein au as et super gentille, il ne devait pas tout foutre en l'air à cause de ses foutus souvenirs qui le tourmenteraient toute sa vie de toute manière.

- Ca va aller merci. Lui dit-il en relevant la tête. Désolé, j'ai pas mangé ce matin et à cause de tous ses magasins qu'on à fait, je me suis sentit mal. Mentit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre de toute manière. Malicia lui sourit semblant rassurée. Puis elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai été égoïste, je t'ai forcé à faire les magasins sans me préoccuper de savoir si ça te plaisait ou pas. Roy la regarda, elle semblait vraiment s'en vouloir.

- Mais. Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ce n'ai pas ta faute. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout de faire les magasins avec toi. C'est juste que j'aurais du manger un truc avant de partir. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je t'assure. Lui sourit-il en la regarda dans les yeux, cette dernière ayant relevé la tête. Et si on allait manger un morceau maintenant. Lui proposa-t-il.

- Oui. » Lui sourit-elle en se levant, heureuse de voir que Roy ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Roy ne mangeait pas avec appétit. Il triturait sa nourriture, faisant aller et venir un petit poids sur lequel il avait décidé de s'acharner. Malicia mangeait, essayant d'ignorer le comportement du jeune homme, se disant que peut-être, il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie et que cela ne faisait que l'exaspérer encore plus quand elle lui parlait pour lui demander si il allait bien. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Il avait proposé d'aller manger pour rendre son excuse valable mais, il n'avait pas du tout faim, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son passé. J'aurais du trouver une autre excuse. Pleura-t-il presque dans sa tête. Je suis sur qu'elle pense que je m'ennuie avec elle. Faut que je rattrape le coup. Se dit-il en se rendant compte que la jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise et triste et que lui agissait comme un vrai idiot qui semblait se faire profondément chier. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas, il appréciait être avec elle, seulement il n'avait pas faim.

« Dis moi. Commença-t-il faisant presque sursauter la jeune femme. Tu voudrais faire quoi après manger ? Lui demanda-t-il de son sourire charmeur. Elle le regarda surpris.

- Je… Commença-t-elle. Je pensais que tu t'ennuyais avec moi. Te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi, c'est pas grave si…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La coupa-t-il en souriant toujours. Je ne m'ennuie pas du tout. Je sais que mon comportement peut te faire penser le contraire mais… c'est juste qu'en fait… je ne suis pas un gros mangeur, et que même si je prends des malaises comme tout à l'heure, j'ai du mal à avaler quelque chose, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Lui dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. Se demanda-t-il se sentant complètement idiot.

- Vraiment ? Lui demanda Malicia en reprenant le sourire.

- Vraiment. Lui affirma-t-il. Des que tu as fini, dis moi où tu voudras aller.

- Allons au parc, il fait beau et j'adore m'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel. Lui dit-elle en se levant.

- Mais, et le repas, tu n'as pas fini. Lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle était pratiquement dehors.

- Ca ne fait rien viens. » Cette réplique énerva légèrement Roy. Il détestait gaspiller la nourriture, lui qui se battait chaque jour pour permettre à sa famille d'avoir au moins un repas par jour dans le passé, la, il laissait en plan deux assiettes, une pleine et l'autre à moitié vide. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir manger et de gaspiller ainsi, mais il suivit quand même la jeune femme, ne voyant pas se qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

Il arrivèrent au parc. Il n'était pas bien loin du restaurant où ils avaient mangé. Malicia l'emmena sur une grande pelouse où peut de gens se trouvait et s'y allongea, se moquant de l'herbe qu'elle pourrait mettre sur ses vêtements. Roy s'assit à côté d'elle, puis plia les jambes et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux.

« Je me sens bien. Dit la jeune femme presque dans un soupire. Roy sourit, mais ne répondit rien.

- Que… Lâcha-t-il quand Malicia le tira en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge également. Elle rigola et ils ne dirent rien d'autre. Il s'installa plus confortablement, la main dans la main avec Malicia qui le lui avait prise quand il c'était retrouvé allongé au sol.

- Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle après un certain temps. Roy regardait le ciel où quelques nuage avançaient. Il se sentait bien, c'était extrêmes reposant il devait bien l'avouer, il se serait presque endormie. La légère brise qui fouettait son visage en rajoutant une couche. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, en souriant. Malicia sourit également, se rendant compte qu'il appréciait.

Il sentit soudainement un poids sur son torse. Il rouvrit les yeux, et aperçu le visage de Malicia prêt du sien. Elle c'était appuyé sur lui, sa main gauche sur sa poitrine et son bras droit replié sur son torse. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne quittait pas les prunelles noisettes qui le fixait. Il ne souriait plus, mais ce n'est par pour cela qu'il était en colère ou irrité, non, il était juste absorbé par ce qui se passait.

« J'adore tes yeux. Lui dit-elle finalement. Il y a quelque chose dans ton regard qui m'envoute… J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Lui dit-elle. Roy sourit et passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme puis se faufila dans sa crinière de feu, ramenant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, afin qu'il puisse mieux observer son visage. Elle était belle, ça c'était sur. Elle devait avoir une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que lui, mais cela ne se voyait que quand on la regardait d'aussi prêt que lui en ce moment. Leur visage se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Malicia se laissant de plus en plus tomber sur le torse de Roy qui lui, relevait la tête de l'herbe pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres rosées.

- Moi aussi. Lui dit-il en souriant ironiquement, sachant que sa réplique était complètement inutile vu se qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle lui sourit également et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement. Doucement, chastement, puis leur langues allèrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre et le baisé s'intensifia. Leur lèvres se décollaient et se recollaient, leur langues étaient entrainée dans un balais infernal, passionné. Ils semblaient savoir embrasser aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ca allait tout seul, comme par instinct. Puis ils se séparèrent. Malicia la bouche légèrement ouverte et les lèvres rougies par le baisé et Roy, le regard intense rivé sur sa compagne, son torse se soulevant plus rapidement qu'avant leur baisé.

- Je suis bien avec toi. Lui dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme qui lui, avait un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi. » Lui sourit-t-il en reposant sa tête dans l'herbe.

La fin de journée arriva. Roy et Malicia marchaient côte à côte, un bras passé autour de la taille l'un de l'autre. Il faisait encore jour, mais la lumière était comme tamisée.

« Je te raccompagne. Lui dit Roy.

- Je… Ne sut-elle quoi répondre.

- Je sais très bien que ta famille n'apprécierait pas de te voir à mon bras. Rigola-t-il légèrement pour la détendre. Je veux juste être sur que tu rentre sans encombre, je te laisserais avant qu'on arrive devant chez toi, pour être sur que personne ne nous voit. La rassura-t-il.

- D'accord. Sourit la jeune femme.

- Bon, bah je te dis à une prochaine fois.

- Attends. Lui dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Roy la regarda surpris et perplexe. Tu veux bien me raccompagner jusqu'au portail ? S'il te plais. Lui demanda-t-elle. Il fut surpris par sa demande mais accepta quand même, comment refuser ça à une femme.

- Voilà. Lui sourit-il ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait tant qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'ici. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque de sa main droite et posa sa gauche sur sa joue et l'embrassa, presque sauvagement. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ne pensant pas que la jeune femme puisse réagir ainsi surtout devant chez elle ou n'importe qui de sa famille pourrait les voir. Il se dit finalement qu'elle le faisait exprès pour les faire enrager et cela l'amusa. Il sourit dans le baisé et se prêta au jeu. Il attrapa également Malicia par la nuque et posa son autre main sur son épaule et intensifia le baisé.

« MALICIA ! Cria la voix grave et dure d'un homme. Roy sourit intérieurement se disant que leur petit manège pour faire enrager la famille avait marché. Cependant, il se fit violemment saisir par l'encolure de sa veste par un militaire qui le fusilla du regard avant de lui assener un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit tomber à terre. Il ne compris pas tout se qui venait de se passer, tout étant allé beaucoup trop vite. Tout se qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se retrouvait au sol en tenant sa mâchoire qui le lançait affreusement. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte cet enfoiré. Il releva les yeux vers son agresseur qui était retenu par Malicia, pour l'empêcher de s'acharner sur lui. Il lui lança son regard le plus noir, ayant presque envie de lui en mettre une également. Il se releva finalement, son idée toujours en tête, mais quand il se rendit compte de la différence de taille et de gabarit, il l'oublia bien vite. C'était qui ce mec, pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Se disait Roy. Bon, je peux comprendre si c'est son frère mais quand même, il est pas obligé de matraquer les gens pour faire comprendre les choses.

Malicia semblait gênée et perdu, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait cherché cette réaction, mais elle s'en voulait que Roy est à en subir les conséquences.

« C'est donc toi le petit enfoiré qui sort avec ma femme. Lui lâcha le militaire en l'attrapant, encore, par le col de sa veste qui commençait à prendre une drôle de forme à force. Il tenta de faire lâcher son agresseur, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Logique vu sa taille et sa carrure. Cependant, Roy ne perdit pas la face et le regarda toujours aussi durement et sur de lui. L'homme lâcha un sourire moqueur. Il est pas un peu jeune pour toi dis moi. S'adressa-t-il à sa femme. Cette dernière n'osa rien répondre et se contenta de baisser la tête de honte. Dis moi gamin, quel âge tu as, 15 ans ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

- 18. Lui cracha-t-il presque énervé par l'attitude qu'il prenait envers lui. L'homme ne sembla pas le croire vu le regard qu'il lui lança.

- Fais voir tes papiers ! Lui ordonna-t-il finalement sans le lâcher. Roy ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis fouilla dans sa poche arrière après réflexion. Il tendit son porte feuille au militaire qui le saisit sans douceur. Il sourit en regardant ses papiers d'identité. Espèce de sal menteur. Vous êtes vraiment tous pareil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par la ? Demanda Roy entre ses dents ne voulant pas laisser sa colère sortir.

- A ton avis. Lui répondit-il en approchant son visage du siens, son sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Roy ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il le haïssait et avait envie de lui en foutre une, mais il ne pouvait pas. D'une, parce que il était quatre fois plus grand et costaud que lui et de deux, il était militaire et il pouvait se retrouver emprisonner si il levait la main sur un militaire. L'homme le relâcha finalement. En tout cas, tu ne manque pas de courage gamin. Roy tira sur sa veste pour la remettre en place, ignorant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Oublie la. Lui dit-il, semblant c'être calmé. Roy le regarda finalement. Elle c'est juste servit de toi pour me rendre jaloux. C'est son jeux favoris quand je ne prête pas assez attention à elle. Roy fut légèrement énervé sur le moment qu'elle se soit foutu de lui, puis ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je comptais pas faire ma vie avec elle de toute manière. Lâcha-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'était juste pour s'amuser, je suis trop jeune pour penser à une relation sérieuse pour le moment. Dit-il sans vraiment regarder le militaire ou Malicia. Même si la fin n'était pas vraiment à mon goût. Dit-il en se frottant la mâchoire. Le militaire sourit devant cette réplique. En tout cas. Commença-t-il prêt à partir. T'embrasse bien. Sourit-il à l'intention de Malicia. Son mari sembla ne pas apprécier. Même si j'ai connu mieux. » Rajouta-t-il pour se venger d'avoir été pris pour un con. Il ne su si l'homme avait aimé ou non sa dernière réplique c'étant pratiquement sauvé de vers le couple, ne voulant pas se prendre un autre coup de poing.

Il rentra finalement au bar, monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.


	8. Chapter 8 Nouvelle rencontre

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : T**

**Voilà la suite. Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster, mais je vais surement garder ce rythme de post, n'ayant plus qu'un chapitre et demie d'avançe et un changement de vie ce qui va me laisser moins de temps pour écrire, donc voilà pour les explication.**

**Une journée pratiquement banale, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso -de mon invention- qui aura peut-être une importance un jour je sais pas encore xD.**

**Bonne lecture en espérant une petite review ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 - Nouvelle rencontre -**

« Debout c'est l'heure. Dit madame Christmas en donnant un léger coup de pied dans le lit où dormait Roy. Ce dernier grogna quand elle ouvrit les rideaux et que la lumière du jour s'abattit directement sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton lassé en se passant une main dans les cheveux, quand il se redressa enfin dans son lit et qu'elle pu apercevoir le bleu qui c'était formé sur sa mâchoire.

- Oh ça. Dit-il d'une voix un peu endormie en portant une main sur le bleu. Il grimaça légèrement quand il le toucha, l'hématome étant encore un peu sensible, ayant été fait la veille. Juste un mal entendu.» Finit-il en se levant finalement et en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain après avoir prit des vêtements de rechange.

Il sortit de sa chambre, la salle de bain se trouvant dans le couloir et servant à tous les habitants de l'appartement qui se trouvait au dessus du bar. Ils ne vivaient qu'à quatre. Madame Christmas bien sur, une jeune fille du nom de Valentine qui travaillait également au bar à mis temps pour financer ses études, jolie petite blonde, simple, gentille et plutôt discrète. Un homme prénommé Stone, d'une quarantaine d'années, très élégant, plaisant énormément aux femmes et attirant l'œil des hommes, les cheveux court légèrement grisonnant sur le côté, toujours habillé en costard trois pièces à la démarche impeccable et fière, Roy n'arrivait pas à le cerner, il inspirait l'admiration mais également la crainte, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Et puis lui, qui était arrivé le dernier et qui c'était bien évidemment fait remarquer vu qu'il occupait la dernière chambre de libre et que cela ne passait pas inaperçu, sans parler des heures qu'il passait dans le bar à travailler, flâner ou draguer. Cela faisait toujours sourire, d'une façon qui le rendait mal à l'aise, Stone, quand il prenait un verre toujours autour de la même table et jamais accompagné. Roy ne l'avait jamais vu ramener la moindre femme dans sa chambre, ni même un ami. Il se demandait vraiment se qu'il pouvait faire dans la vie pour porter des costumes aussi élégant. Il se demandait également pourquoi il vivait dans une simple chambre en collocation avec trois autres personnes alors qu'il avait surement les moyens de se payer un bel appartement.

Il se retrouvait à siroter un verre de sirop au citron, le regard dans le vide devant lui, s'amusant de temps en temps a faire tinter les glaçons dans son verre, les uns contre les autre en agitant le récipient devant lui sans le voir. Il était dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait la soirée qu'il avait passée, et cela lui tirait à chaque fois un sourire qui se transformait rapidement en grimace quand en étirant ses lèvres son bleu à la mâchoire se faisait douloureux. Des pensée plus tristes s'invitaient également à certain moment. Sa famille bien évidemment, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'y repenser, comment le pourrait-il. Il ne savait rien de se qu'elles étaient devenue, il ne savait même pas si elles étaient encore en vie et si oui, que pouvait-elles bien faire maintenant, où se trouvait-elles, le recherchaient-elles, ou le croyait-elles simplement mort et se contentaient de vivre en tentant de surmonter leur peine. Les reverrait-elles un jour, arriverait-il à les retrouver, pourrait-il…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une ombre qui passa devant lui et qui s'installa à la table où il avait élu domicile pour ruminer sur sa vie.

«Pourquoi cet expression si triste ? Lui demanda la personne, qui se trouvait être Stone, en souriant. Roy fut surpris et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il venait de lui parler, depuis plus d'un an qu'il était là, il n'avait jamais entamé une discussion avec quiconque dans ce bar, à sa connaissance. Alors était-ce vraiment à lui qu'il venait de poser une question. Il se dit que oui, vu l'expression qu'il arbora voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas et qu'il semblait avoir vu le généralissime en personne.

- Pardon ? Lui demanda Roy ne se souvenant pas de la question et ne l'ayant même pas entendu en fait. Stone sourit en rigolant légèrement. Roy eu un regard sévère devant sa réaction, ne sachant pas pourquoi, mais il avait du mal à apprécier la façon d'être de l'homme en face de lui.

- Oublie. Lui dit-il. Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas ne pas savoir se qu'il avait bien pu lui demander. Bon, après tout c'était de sa faute si il était dans l'ignorance à présent, il avait cas être plus attentif. Qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement en désignant sa mâchoire. Instinctivement, Roy y porta sa main avant de répondre.

- Hm, juste un petit incident. Lui dit-il simplement, n'ayant pas plus envie que cela de lui confier sa vie sentimental et ses déboires.

- Un petit incident. Répéta Stone, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Prions alors pour qu'il ne t'arrive jamais de gros incident. Roy fronça, de nouveau, les sourcils sous la remarque. Vu les marques que te laisse un petit incident je n'ose imaginer dans quel état tu pourrais te retrouver si c'était plus important. » Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et n'ayant pas envie de se montrer désagréable, Roy se contenta de boire une gorgée de son sirop de citron, se qui sembla amuser son interlocuteur, vu qu'il rigola quand il fit ceci. Roy se renfrogna dans son verre, se bornant à garder le verre à sa bouche, le regard noir, pour empêcher toute parole désobligeante de sortir de sa bouche.

Stone s'amusa de la réaction enfantine qu'eu le jeune garçon, il se rappelait effectivement qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, seize ans et demie, malgré qu'il dise à tout ceux qui le lui demandait qu'il avait dix huit ans, surement pour protéger le bar et sa patronne. Il l'aimait bien ce gamin, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le lendemain de son installation, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, à par les bonjours, bonsoirs, il n'avait jamais engagé la moindre conversation avec lui, préférant attendre et voir de quel sorte de personne il s'agissait. Il préférait savoir à qui il avait à faire avant de tenter une approche. Aujourd'hui, en le voyant si pensif, assis seul dans un coin du bar, et arborant un jolie bleu au niveau de la mâchoire, il avait décidé que c'était le moment d'engager une conversation afin de mieux se connaitre, peut-être. Même si la façon qu'il avait de le regarder et de lui répondre lui compliquait un peu la tâche, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'amuse de la situation. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait trouver ça extrêmement louche et bizarre qu'il vienne lui parler après tout ce temps mais il ne se formalisait pas, appréciant les réactions que pouvaient avoir les différentes personnes à qui il venait parler après plusieurs moi sans la moindre tentative d'approche.

Roy ne disait rien, se contentant de boire son sirop, qui avait disparut depuis un moment vu depuis le temps qu'il le buvait pour tenter d'étouffer toute les questions et mots peu agréable à entendre de franchir ses lèvres.

« Il est vide je crois là. Rigola Stone en lui désignant son verre. Roy sembla réagir et posa d'un geste plutôt contrarié, son verre sur la table avant de s'enfoncer dans le dossier de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, respira en se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et repris une attitude plus calme et détendue.

- Pourquoi vous venez me parler maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu trop froidement à son goût alors qu'il voulait garder un ton neutre et indifférent. L'homme sembla un peu surpris l'espace d'une seconde par le changement de comportement de son jeune vis-à-vis. Il semblait d'un seul coup plus sur de lui et adulte, alors que quelque secondes plutôt il agissait comme un vrai gamin. Désolé. Lâcha Roy en appuyant un de ses coudes sur la table avant de déposer son front dans sa main. Je suis pas du matin. Poursuit-il en redressant la tête pour regarder Stone. Et que vous veniez me parler si soudainement, comme ça, ça m'a un peu déstabilisé.

- T'en fais pas, je comprends. Lui sourit-il. Je trouvait que tu ne semblait pas dans ton assiette, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir voir se qui n'allait pas.

- Non, ça va. Lui dit Roy.

- Tant mieux. » Lui sourit une nouvelle fois Stone.

Un silence s'installa. C'était rare de la part de Roy de ne rien trouver à dire à quelqu'un, il avait bon contact avec les gens, mais avec ce Stone, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait un peu idiot également, rester là à ne rien dire, Stone le regardant avec son sourire et lui détournant s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, le regard en regardant un coup à droit puis à gauche, comme pour chercher une issue de secoure. Malheureusement, il était le seul à cette heure-ci dans le bar. Madame Christmas était allé faire une course alors que Valentine était partit pour le week-end chez sa famille, et il n'y avait aucun client vu que c'était dimanche. Check, ni aucun des amis de sa patronne, qui était devenu les siens, n'étaient là, vu l'heure matinal qu'il était. Mystérieusement, madame Christmas s'acharnait à le réveiller tôt même le dimanche matin. Lui ayant laissé à son arrivée la liberté de se lever à l'heure qu'il désirait, elle avait vite pris l'habitude d'aller elle-même le réveiller, c'étant rendu compte qu'il n'émergeait pas avant les 11 heures du matin autrement. Elle lui disait que ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien d'apprendre à se lever tôt, même les jours ou il ne travaillait pas. C'était bien beau, mais lui était fatigué après ça, et se retrouvait à faire une sieste en secret au sous sol ou dans un café. Il bailla justement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il grogna en tirant sur son bleu et croisa les bras sur la table avant d'y déposé sa tête, une forte envie de dormir le prenant soudainement.

« Fatigué ? Lui demanda Stone, de l'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

- Hm. Grogna-t-il, ayant envie d'être dans son lit à cet instant précis.

- Tu t'es couché tard ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hm, non. C'est madame Christmas qui m'a réveillé. Comme tous les jours. Expliqua-t-il. Mais moi j'ai besoin de BEAUCOUP de sommeil et elle ne me laisse pas dormir. Geignit-il devant un Stone de plus en plus amusé. Roy s'étira sur la table, les bras devant lui, le front sur la table et en grognant avant de s'adosser lourdement sur le dossier de sa banquette. Il porta son regard sur la pendule au mur en face de lui et eut un regard triste. Il était seulement 9h15. Rah… Râla-t-il en se levant brusquement et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'une main. Faut que je sorte, sinon je vais m'endormir et passer un sal quart d'heure si madame Christmas me trouve en train de roupiller sur la table.

- Je peux t'accompagner, j'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui. » Lui demanda Stone en se levant. Roy le regarda surpris et légèrement méfiant puis haussa les épaules, se fichant un peu qu'il vienne ou non. De toute manière, il n'avait rien de prévu lui non plus et personne avec qui passer la journée. Même si il n'aurait pas choisis un homme de quarante ans pour passer le temps, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Ils se promenèrent dans les rues de Central, pratiquement déserte, comme tous les dimanche, les gens se retrouvant au parc à la place. Il avait pu discuter un peu avec Stone et avait seulement appris qu'il était dans les affaires et qu'il vivait dans une chambre le temps de mettre de l'argent de coter et de pouvoir monter sa propre affaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent le long du fleuve qui traversait Amestris. Il ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis Stone brisa le silence.

« Je sais. Commença-t-il se qui attira l'attention de Roy. Pour toi. » Finit-il en le regardant, son sourire aux lèvres.

Roy écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis la peur pu se lire dans ses yeux. Pourquoi. Pourquoi il lui disait ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire. Il comptait le dénoncer. Pourquoi cela le dérangerait. Il ne faisait pas partit de l'armée et cela ne le concernait en rien. Qu'allait-il faire. Si il le dénonçait, il n'osait imaginer les problèmes qu'il attirerait à madame Christmas, à Check, à Thibault et aux autres si il allait raconter se qu'il savait. Heureusement pour eux, peu de temps après l'arrestation d'Hugo, ils avaient appris que ce dernier était mort avant de dévoiler les noms et les lieus ou ils pouvaient se trouver. Suicidé, c'était ce que leur avait appris sa femme. Elle était effondrée, et avait décidée de retourner chez son père à la campagne. Roy avait été soulagé d'apprendre la mort de celui qui les avait trahis, mais quand il avait appris à quel point sa femme et ses enfants étaient effondré, il c'était sentit coupable et regrettait ses pensées envers cet homme. Madame Christmas également avait agie bizarrement pendant un moment après avoir appris la nouvelle, puis avait vite repris son attitude normale, même si elle avait toujours de la peine pour se qui était arrivé. Check lui, n'était plus revenu au bar pendant plus de deux semaines, étant assez proche avec Hugo, malgré leur fréquente prise de bec. Alors comment cet homme pouvait-il être au courant. Il se le demandait bien. Avait-il fait des recherches, avait-il des contacts avec l'armée. Qu'allait-il faire. Il était dans un état de panique quand Stone repris la parole.

« C'est pas bien grave si tu n'as que seize ans tu sais, je ne le dirait à personne, je ne tient pas à causer des problèmes à ma propriétaire. Rigola-t-il sur ses derniers mots. Roy ne compris pas tout de suite, et se sentit affreusement soulagé et con en se disant que personne ne pouvait savoir pour lui de toute manière et qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi. Il soupira, soulagé. Quoi, tu croyais que j'allais te dire quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Roy Sourit, la tête baissée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sa vie.

- Rien. Lui dit-il. Pourquoi ? Finit-il en se redressant.

- Tu semblait paniqué quand j'ai commencé. Je trouvais que c'était un peu poussé comme réaction pour seulement une histoire d'âge. Lui expliqua-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

- Oh. Dit-il. Peut-être oui. Sourit-il pour tenter de faire croire au mensonge qu'il allait sortir. Tous le monde a ses petits secrets, et je pensais que vous en aviez découvert un que je ne tient peut-être pas plus que ça à révéler aux autres. Stone le regarda, intensément, comme pour le sonder, toujours souriant.

- Je vois. Dit-il finalement en détachant ses yeux de Roy, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à son regard. Je comprends, moi aussi, j'ai mes secrets. Roy ne releva pas vraiment, seulement soulagé qu'il l'ai crut et qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Bon, ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau, il est 11h45. » Roy réfléchit avant de répondre, puis accepta.

Ils allèrent s'acheter un sandwich chacun avant de s'assoir sur un banc près du parc. Ils mangèrent, en silence.

Roy pensa soudainement à quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en rendez-vous galant, comme le jour d'avant, avec Malicia. Il se surpris à s'imaginer faire la même chose qu'il avait fait avec elle, dans l'herbe, et il pouffa de rire, s'en pouvoir se retenir, la bouche pleine. Stone le regarda plus que surpris, vu qu'aucun des deux ne parlait, il se demandait se qui pouvait bien faire rire ainsi son cadet. Il était pratiquement plié en deux, son sandwich dans une main et tentant de ne pas s'étouffer en se mettant à rire ainsi la bouche pleine. Il avait son point fermé devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de recracher se qu'il avait dans la bouche.

En fait, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il embrasse un homme qui le fit rire, au contraire, il se dégouta un instant en pensant cela, mais c'est le fait d'imaginer Stone se comporter comme Malicia, avec ses manières de filles, ses mimiques et son élgance féminine qui le fit prendre un fou rire incontrôlable, s'étouffant pratiquement. Il savait que c'était complètement idiot se qu'il pensait mais il ne savait pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Et ce n'ai pas l'air surpris et perdu de son aîné qui arriva à lui faire oublier sa connerie.

Stone attendit simplement, qu'il se décide à arrêter de rire. Roy se redressa finalement, étant en train de s'étouffer. Il toussait en se tapant la poitrine du point pour tenter de faire passer se qui bloquait dans sa gorge. Il était parcourut de petit soubresaut en même temps, et un instant, Stone s'inquiéta. Mais avant qu'il ai eut le temps de réagir, Roy se calmait et reprenait une couleur normal, son visage ayant prit une inquiétante couleur rouge après quelques secondes d'étouffement.

« Désolé. Dit Roy avant de penser que le fait de s'excuser pourrait paraitre bizarre vu que c'est lui qui avait faillit mourir d'asphyxie et que Stone ne savait rien de ses pensées. C'est rien oubliez. Finit-il en agitant une main devant Stone et étant redevenu calme. Stone cligna des yeux, comme si il venait de rêver puis recommença à manger son sandwich.

- Pourquoi t'as ris comme ça ? Demanda-t-il quand même après qu'ils aient fini de manger, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Roy se figea instantanément, ne sachant pas comment expliquer son soudain fou rire. Il ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire que c'était à cause de ce qu'il pensait sur lui. Il rougis de honte et se leva rapidement en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en tournant le dos à son aîné. Ce dernier se leva également, décidé à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je vous ai dit d'oublier, j'ai repensé à un truc qu'on avait fait entre pote et ça ma fait rire c'est tout. Lui dit-il vaguement en se mettant à marcher en direction du bar.

- Et c'était quoi ce truc ? Lui demanda Stone, pas satisfait de la réponse, en le suivant.

- C'est rien. Rien qui n'ai un rapport avec vous. Mentit-il, le ton sec, pour mettre fin à la discussion avant d'accélérer le pas. Stone décida de ne rien ajouter pour le moment, et le suivit sans rien dire.

Quand ils rentrèrent au bar, madame Christmas discutait autour du comptoir avec Check et Thibault. Elle releva la tête vers eux quand il rentrèrent, ensemble. Tous les trois semblèrent surpris et Roy se dirigea directement derrière le bar pour se servir à boire.

« Vous rentrez en même temps. Leur sourit Thibault, tandis que Stone s'installait à une table non loin d'eux.

- Nous sommes allé faire un tour ensemble. Leur sourit-il se qui lui attira trois paires d'yeux écarquillé et deux yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Il sourit de plus belle. Il n'y avait personne ce matin dans le bar à par Roy quand je me suis levé, alors on a discuté un peu et on est allé prendre l'air. » Ils finirent par regarder Roy, qui buvait une grenadine à l'aide d'une paille et qui semblait énervé.

Oui, il était énervé, par l'insistance de Stone, par sa stupidité, de la façon dont il avait réagit en imaginant des trucs complètement débile. Il était énervé contre lui-même. Et cela se voyait à la tête qu'il tirait.

« Tu devrais peut-être songer à te faire des amis de ton âges tu crois pas. Lui sourit Thibault en lui passant une main dans les cheveux, comme si il était un gamin. Il se calma un peu malgré tout. Entre les femmes de dix ans ton aîné et les hommes de trente ans de plus, tu vas vieillir avant l'âge. Rigola-t-il.

- Je suis très bien comme ça. Se défendit le plus jeune du bar en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en levant le menton fièrement. En plus, je fréquentes beaucoup plus des femmes d'une vingtaine d'années que des vieux bonhomme. Dit-il provoquant et en les regardant, pour bien leur faire comprendre de qui il parlait. Check et Thibault prirent une mine boudeuse tendis que madame Christmas ne sembla pas réagir. Aïe ! Lâcha-t-il quand cette dernière lui donna une violente claque derrière la tête. Il se gratta le crâne pour faire passer la douleur, si ça continuait ainsi, il allait finir avec la tronche d'un boxeur. Déjà que son bleu à la mâchoire le dérangeait, ce n 'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ne voulant pas s'en prendre plus d'en la tête, il se décida à monter dans sa chambre.

- N'oublie pas que tu as les caisses de vins à aller chercher demain. Lui rappela madame Christmas. Il soupira profondément, n'appréciant pas plus que cela de devoir se ramener trois caisses de vin à pied sur plusieurs mètres. C'était extrêmement fatiguant. Et je ne veux entendre aucune plainte. Rappela-t-elle.

- Bien madame. » Fit Roy dépité en montant les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Bien que ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, Roy comptais bien finir la journée dans sa chambre, tranquille, un livre d'alchimie en main. Un des rare qu'il avait réussit à se procurer. Bien que la loi commençait à s'assouplir, ça restait encore assez dangereux d'étudier l'alchimie en étant simple citoyen. Mais il espérait qu'il soit enfin autoriser d'utiliser l'alchimie même sans faire partit de l'armée.

Stone avait suivit l'échange, amusé comme à son habitude. Ce gamin l'intéressait beaucoup, et l'observer le passionnait et l'amusait. Il était monté peu de temps après lui, ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à rester dans le bar. Les deux hommes le suivirent du regard, soupçonneux tandis que madame Christmas s'allumait une cigarette, indifférente. Il tendit l'oreille arrivé à l'étage, comme pour essayer de savoir se que fabriquait le gamin, mais il n'entendit rien. Il se dit qu'il c'était peut-être endormis et il alla donc dans sa propre chambre. Il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. C'était rare, mais ça arrivait, et en ces temps plutôt agité, il devait se faire discret. Cela durait depuis un peu plus d'un an et demie. Les affaires étaient devenue dangereuse avec l'agitation de l'armée et cette histoire avec le ghetto. Il ne savait pas exactement se qui s'y était déroulé, juste qu'il y avait eut de grand éclairs blanc et rouge avant que tout ne redevienne normal. Le ghetto était assez isolé, plusieurs grillage le séparait de la ville, quand il était encore là, et il fallait parcourir quelques kilomètres avant d'y arriver, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher de voir ses éclairs s'élever dans le ciel. Il n'y prêtait pas plus attention, se fichant un peu de se qui avait pu arriver là-bas. Son seul souci, était que maintenant il devait se refaire une clientèle et un personnel. C'est pour cela, que depuis plus d'un an et demie, il se planquait, gardant contact avec ses plus proche collaborateur, le temps qu'ils puisse reprendre le boulot à plein temps, se contentant pour l'instant d'aller dans les quartier les plus pauvres afin de se faire des relations avant son grand retour. Mais aujourd'hui, il c'était accordé un jour de repos, ses collaborateurs étant en affaire ailleurs et n'ayant pas envie de trainer du côté des mauvais quartiers, il avait décidé de passer du temps avec le gamin. Il aurait pu aller voir Mitchell, se gamin d'une vingtaine d'années le satisfaisait parfaitement, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça en ce moment, et préférait découvrir son environnement qu'il avait laissé de côté pendant cette dernière années. Bien qu'il est tous les renseignements nécessaire sur chacun de ses colocataires afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise si l'un d'eux avaient été un militaire ou un rival qui aurait voulut sa mort.

Après plusieurs dizaine de minutes allongé sur son lit, Stone décida, pour s'amuser, d'aller dans la chambre du gamin, sans prévenir ni frapper, ni demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre, parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la chambre de son cadet. Il entra, brusquement, sans frapper, et resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sourire aux lèvres et le regard rivé sur le jeune garçon qui se précipita de cacher le livre qu'il lisait, sous son oreiller. Il le regarda, furieux et semblant se demander se qu'il lui prenait d'entrer ainsi dans la chambre des autres. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer dans la pièce, de sa démarche sur et fière, se qui sembla inquiéter son cadet, qui commençait à légèrement paniquer face à l'attitude de son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit sans y être invité et en approchant sa main prêt de l'oreiller pour prendre le livre dissimulé.

- A quoi vous jouez ? S'offusqua Roy en tentant de repousser Stone qui avait un bras à côté de sa hanche, l'empêchant de descendre du lit vu qu'il le bloquait d'un côté avec sa main et de l'autre avec son corps. Il essaya de retenir le bras qui s'approchait de son oreiller. Cependant, Stone lui attrapa une de ses mains et s'appuya de son avant bras sur son torse. Roy le regardait, ahurie, paniqué, incrédule de se qui était en train de se passer. Il se demanda un instant si il faisait cela vraiment pour savoir ce qu'il cachait ou si il n'y avait pas une autre raison la dessous. Il semblait s'amuser de sa réaction et apprécier la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Roy se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Le contact avec son ainé le gênant. Bien qu'ayant l'habitude d'être touché par ses conquêtes, être aussi proche et touché par Stone alors qu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois il y a quelques heures et qu'ils ne se connaissait pas, le gênait et le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son mal être. Sortez d'ici ! Lui cria presque Roy, paniqué, en tentant de le repousser. Mais Stone se retrouvait avec le livre dans les mains. Il ne rompit par leur contact physique pour autant, restant beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, prêt à le tuer sur place, bien que son mal aise se lisait sur son visage, les joue rosit par la colère et la gêne.

- Tu étudie l'alchimie. Lui dit-il, peu surpris. Tu sais que c'est interdit. » Lâcha-t-il finalement son sourire toujours aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9 Dérapage

**Disclaimer : Personnage de FMA pas à moi bien sur, ils sont tous à HIROMU Arakawa à par ceux que j'ai inventé, que je suis sur vous trouverez tout seul, et il y en a pas mal je dois dire**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et d'autre que vous reconnaitrez plus tard**

**Rating : T**

**Alors, le nouveau personnage - Stone - ve prendre une importance, petite ou grande je ne sais pas vraiment encore. Ce chapitre devrait annoncer un nouveau changement qui vienda soit au prochain chapitre soit a celui d'encore après, mais je sais où ça doit aller, j'ai juste un peu de mal en ce moment de tout mettre par écrit donc voilà.**

**Bon, j'avoue les chapitres son assez long à venir et je m'en excuse pour les rare qui suivent cette histoire. Ce chapitre est le dernier d'écrit pour l'instant, le suivant n'en étant qu'à son tout début, du à un manque d'inspiration, et d'envie je dois dire. J'esprère avoir une review, ça fait deux chapitres que je n'ai plus de nouvelles xD. Alors à part ça, bonne lecture. ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Dérapage -**

Roy resta hébété face à la déclaration de Stone. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Devait-il s'énerver et le virer un coup de pied dans le derrière ou devait-il tenter de le convaincre de ne pas le dénoncer. Il réfléchissait aux deux options qui s'offraient à lui sans réussir pour autant à parler ou même bouger un orteil. Il était littéralement pétrifié. De surprise et de peur. Il n'avait pas subis tout ça pour finir emprisonné pour une histoire d'alchimie. Surtout que la loi commençait à changer petit à petit, bientôt, il n'aurait plus à se cacher et pourrait étudier sans avoir peur de se faire arrêter. Il mettrait tout le monde en danger en plus, l'armée finirait surement par savoir qu'il c'était sauvé du ghetto, quelles en serait les conséquence si il venait à être découvert.

De la peur et un air perdu se lisait sur le visage du plus jeune, tandis que sur celui du plus âgé, on ne pouvait distingué qu'un sourire amusé qui ne révélait en rien les intentions et les pensées de son propriétaire.

Stone aimait bien jouer avec les gens, surtout quand il savait tout d'eux alors que ces dernier l'ignorait et pensait même être passé inaperçu à ses yeux. Les réactions de Roy était amusante, même si en y réfléchissant bien, c'était assez cruel de jouer comme ça avec lui, surtout en connaissant son passé. C'était un hors la loi, comme lui, sauf que Roy avait connu bien pire. La destruction pure et simple de sa vie, son identité. Il avait grandit dans ce ghetto, y avait sa famille, ses amis, ses habitudes. Et tout ça avait disparu en un instant , le laissant seul avec tout à reconstruire. Mais le gamin semblait fort et semblait bien se relever de cette épreuve, alors il se permettait de jouer un peu avec lui, comme il le faisait avec son jeune frère, il y a des années de cela. Il évinça vite cette pensée, et prit la parole, ayant perdu tout intérêt de jeu après l'évocation mental de son passé.

« C'est bon, j'te fais marcher. Lui sourit-il, se qui ne permit pas pour autant à Roy de se détendre. Détends toi j'te dis, je rigole juste. Lui dit-il en lui posant le livre sur le torse et en attendant qu'il le prenne dans ses mains. Roy le regardait complètement perdu mais semblant soulagé également. Ses yeux faisaient des va et vient de droite à gauche et sa respiration était un peu saccadée, surement du a la frayeur d'il y a quelques minutes. Ch'suis pas méchant, je m'amuse juste avec toi, mais c'est pas méchant, crois moi. Lui dit-il en lui tapotant la joue avant de se lever enfin du lit. Roy sembla se détendre enfin et reprendre ses esprits.

- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amuser, j'aimes pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule. Lui lâcha enfin Roy alors que son aîné se trouvait vers la porte de la chambre prêt à sortir.

- Je me fous pas de ta gueule, c'est juste pour rigoler, rien de plus. Tenta ce dernier pour se défendre.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, oublie moi et va chercher un autre jouet. Fini Roy en se dirigeant vers Stone avant de le pousser sur les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la sortit puis lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Sacré caractère. » Se dit pour lui-même Stone en un petit sourire en retournant à sa chambre.

---------------o----------------o------------------o----------------o---------------------

Une semaine passa, puis un moi, sans que Stone ne refasse un de ses coups à Roy. Ce dernier l'avait plus ou moins pardonné et acceptait de discuter avec lui quand il était au bar. Il avait une relation plutôt conflictuelle, mais aucune haine c'était installée entre eux, c'était plus, affectueux, comme le ferait deux frère, bien que Roy se voile complètement la face, beaucoup trop fière pour admettre qu'il appréciait Stone.

« Ca y'est ! S'exclama Check assis au bar, le journal d'aujourd'hui sous les yeux. Il n'y avait encore aucun client, n'étant que 13 heure 15. Madame Christmas fumait, un verre à la main, accoudée au bar et discutait avec Thibault de passage en ville. C'était rare de le voir, et ils étaient toujours heureux de ses visites. Ils regardèrent étonné Check qui c'était exclamé soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ? Lui demanda madame Christmas de son air désinvolte.

- Ils l'on supprimée. Dit-il sans pour autant éclairer la lanterne de ses amis. La loi sur l'alchimie, ils l'on enfin supprimée, n'importe qui va pouvoir l'étudier maintenant, sans risquer de se faire arrêter. Les choses commence enfin à changer, nous allons enfin avoir une chance d' avoir les même privilèges que ceux de la haute société. On va pouvoir s'élever et leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe. Raconta Check tout excité et heureux. Roy eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en essuyant un verre. Madame Christmas sourit également, et Thibault se leva pour venir lire l'article dont parlait Check et s'éclaffa quelques secondes plus tard.

- Fêtons ça ! Ria Thibault en se dirigeant derrière le bar pour sortir une bouteille et quatre verres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Demanda Stone en descendant les escaliers. Roy se renfrogna, boudeur, pour le principe puis reprit rapidement son sourire, la situation étant beaucoup trop merveilleuse pour bouder.

- La loi sur l'alchimie a enfin été supprimée. Lui sourit Check. Etrangement, si Check, Thibault et madame Christmas avait semblé austère vis-à-vis de Stone, après il ne savait quel évènement, ils avait finit par l'apprécier et a l'accepter comme un ami avec qui on pouvait tenir de diverses conversations.

- Super nouvelle. S'exclama Stone. Vous trinquez ça ?

- Ouep. Lui sourit Thibault en lui faisant glisser un verre sur le comptoir. Thibault remplis les verres tout heureux. Ils se réunirent tous les cinq au centre du comptoir, Roy et Thibault du côté des serveurs et les autre face à eux.

- A notre liberté. Trinqua Check en levant son verre.

- A notre liberté. Trinquèrent les autre en suivant le geste de Check. Les verre tintèrent les uns contre les autre puis ils firent vite vidé.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on m'attend. Leur signala Stone en reposant son verre avant de quitter le bar.

- De l'alcool en début d'après midi… Grimaça moqueur Roy.

- Quoi ? Il faut bien fêter ça, peu importe l'heure. Et t'as pas l'air de détester ça en plus. Se moqua Check en désignant le verre vide de Roy. Ce dernier lui sourit en une petite moue boudeuse avant de se resservir un verre et de se voir soustraire d'un geste vif la bouteille des mains.

- Ca me dérange pas que tu boive un verre ou deux, mais t'écroule pas ivre mort non plus, t'as une livraison à aller chercher. Lui fit madame Christmas en se servant un verre.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Roy. Vous me l'avez pas dit. S'offusqua-t-il d'être prit de court ainsi.

- Désolé, mais j'ai reçu l'appel ce matin vers les 10 heures, j'allais pas tarder à te le dire quand Check nous à appris la nouvelle.

- Hm… Grogna Roy.

- Arrêtes de faire ton gamin et va me chercher une bouteille de vin. Lui ordonna-t-elle. Roy voulut lui désobéir en grognant et boudant un verre dans la main, mais un « Roy » menaçant le fit courir au sous sol pour chercher cette fameuse bouteille. Il remonta rapidement et madame Christmas se servit aussitôt la bouteille sur le comptoir.

- C'est pour quelle heure ? Demanda finalement Roy.

- 6 heures ce soir. Lui dit-elle.

- C'est quoi ?

- Alcool. Lui dit-elle simplement.

- Pas trop lourd au moins ? S'informa Roy n'ayant pas plus envie que ça de se casser le dos à porter des kilos d'alcool.

- Non, juste une caisse de dix bouteilles, c'est un alcool qui viens de l'Est, j'avais envie de l'essayer, alors j'en ai commandé un échantillon. Y'a un représentant de la marque qui est passé y'a quelques semaines, et j'ai fini par en commander, pour voir.

- Hm. Répondit simplement Roy. C'est où la livraison ?

- Aux entrepôts, le 4.

- Hm, c'est désert là-bas. Remarqua Roy.

- Quoi, t'as peur d'y aller tout seul. Se moqua Check en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Arrête de boire. Lui renvoya le plus jeune, son ainé en étant à son cinquième verre au moins, sans compter ceux de vin.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, je tiens très bien l'alcool je te signal.

- Ouai, comme lors de la nouvelle année, tu t'es endormis avant minuit. Se moqua Roy.

- Ca à rien à voir, j'étais malade ce soir là.

- Oui bien sur, comme le soir de l'anniversaire de Thibault. Continua d'un air innocent Roy en buvant une gorgée de son sirop vu qu'il n'avait plus droit à l'alcool.

- J'avais pas beaucoup dormit la nuit d'avant, j'étais crevé. Trouva encore comme excuse Check.

- T'as toujours un truc qui va pas toi quand tu bois. Se moqua-t-il encore. Tu trouvera quoi comme excuse pour ce soir, que c'était ta sieste de l'après midi.

- De vrai gamin ces deux la. Sourit Thibault à l'intention de madame Christmas.

- Ouai, on se croirait revenu au temps ou Hugo et lui se prenait le bec. Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- C'est son anniversaire, la semaine prochaine. Dit presque dans un murmure Thibault, l'air triste. Madame Christmas garda le silence un moment avant de répondre.

- Il est mort. Fit-elle, arrêtant toute discutions. Roy et Check la regardèrent, comme ramené à la réalité, et de la tristesse se lu sur leur visage. Bon. Grogna-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le bar pour se lever. Je vais aller faire les comptes. Fini-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du sous sol. Ils la regardèrent partir, en silence.

- Je vais faire un tour. Lâcha finalement Check en se levant pour sortir du bar, s'en une explication de plus. Roy le regarda quitter la pièce devenue subitement trop petite pour quatre personnes.

- T'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste que… Commença Thibault en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Lui et Hugo… ils étaient très proche, et se qu'il à fait…

- C'est de notre faute, de Ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que Check à voulut nous aider, et c'est notre présence qui à fait réagir Hugo comme ça. Si j'étais… si j'étais mort dans ce souterrain… Commença Roy, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots contenu.

- Arrêts ça ! Lui ordonna Thibault en pressant plus fort son épaule. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il a fait ses propre choix, et nous avons fait les notre. Il c' est avéré que les notre soit les bon, mais le sien aurait également pu être le bon, si ça avait mal tourné. Lui expliqua-t-il, ne voulant pas qu'il croit que tout était de sa faute.

- Mais…

- Nous sommes libre de nos actions, personne n'en ai responsable. Ce soir là, Check aurait très bien pu vous abandonner à votre sort et vous seriez surement mort ou emprisonné à vie. Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir sauvé des vies même si le prix à payer est la perte d'un ami qui à prit le mauvais chemin. Personne ici ne regrette de vous avoir sauver, de T'avoir sauvé. Tu m'as compris ?! Lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Hm. Répondit Roy en hochant la tête, étrangement rassuré par les paroles de son aîné.

- Bon, je vais aller donner un coup de main à la patronne, elle n'a jamais aimé tenir les comptes. » Rigola-t-il. Roy lui sourit puis Thibault partit en direction du sous sol.

Roy se retrouva seul dans ce bar devenu maintenant bien trop grand. Il se sentit soudainement seul après le claquement de la porte du sous sol. Il regarda la pièce devant lui, et se sentit mélancolique. Il était heureux d'être là, avec eux, ils les aimait comme sa famille, mais il avait du mal avec l'idée que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si ils ne c'étaient pas impliqué la dedans. Il soupira bruyamment puis se décida à aller prendre le l'air, le bar redevenu étouffant.

---------------o----------------o------------------o----------------o---------------------

L'heure d'aller chercher la commande à l'entrepôt 4 arriva et Roy s'y rendit sans pour autant en être aux anges. La zone était déserte et pouvait sembler peut rassurante, mais Roy ne s'arrêta pas à ça, le ghetto pouvait être bien plus angoissant à certains endroits. Il aperçu le chiffre 4 écrit en gros sur un entrepôt, il s'y dirigea donc. Il était en avance, il lui restait une bonne demi heure avant que le livreur arrive, mais il avait eu une course à faire dans le coin et était donc partit directement pour s'éviter de refaire une deuxième fois le trajet.

La porte grinça quand il la fit coulisser. Trois hommes se retournèrent directement vers lui. Il resta figer devant eux, trop surpris.

« Roy. Dit un des hommes.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Stone ? Lui demanda-t-il un peut perdu. La mallette d'argent ouvert sur le sol et un sachet de poudre blanche dans les mains de Stone y contribuant grandement.

- T'es en avance. Souffla-t-il d'un air contrarié et déçu.

- J'veux rien avoir à faire là-dedans. Se défendit Roy en levant les mains et en reculant pour quitter l'entrepôt.

- Bouges pas ! Lui cria presque le troisième homme qu'il supposait être l'associé de Stone vu qu'il le braqua avec une arme.

- Ola, ça va tirez pas. Paniqua Roy en écarquillant les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait penser mourir comme ça. Il avait survécu au massacre du ghetto, réussit à fuir les autorités qui voulait le tuer, pour finir avec une balle dans la tête pour une histoire de drogue. Quelle mauvaise blague. J'veux pas d'histoire moi. Tenta-t-il. C'est votre affaire, pas la mienne, alors… J'dirais rien vous en faites pas.

- Ca oui, tu pourra plus rien dire. Lui dit l'homme à l'arme en s'avançant vers lui, prêt à tirer.

- Du calme. Sourit Stone à l'intention de son acolyte.

- Quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier, surpris et peu content de cet ordre. Ce gamin à tout vu, si on le laisse partir, il va nous dénoncer direct. Tenta-t-il de convaincre Stone.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas lui qu'ira voir les autorités, tu peux me faire confiance. Sourit-il sans quitter Roy des yeux. Son acolyte grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rangeant son arme et en retournant à sa place initiale. Roy se détendit un peu et baissa les bras. Il regardait Stone suspicieux. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il n'irait pas les dénoncer. On a tous un secret, tu te souviens ? Lui dit-il après un petit moment. Je connais le tiens, le vrai je veux dire. Dit-il sur un ton léger. Roy tenta de se contrôler, en ayant marre de montrer ses émotions à la moindre remarque qui pourrait tous les faire tomber.

- C'est une menace ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu connais le miens. Moi le tiens. On est à armes égal. Pas la peine d'aller faire des histoires pour rien. Lui sourit-il. T'as pas vraiment le choix en plus, tu risque bien plus gros que moi pour quelque sachet de poudre. » Rigola-t-il toujours d'un ton léger.

Stone fit signe à Roy d'approcher ce qu'il fit sans plus de motivation que ça. Il ne voulait pas, d'une s'approcher de ces hommes qui semblaient être des trafiquants, il avait eut sa dose de trafiquants dans le passé, et de deux, il ne voulait pas être impliquer là-dedans en rentrant en contact avec la drogue, l'argent, ou les trafiquants. Il maudit madame Christmas à cet instant d'avoir prit cette foutue commande.

Stone passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules se qui eut pour effet de le crisper. Ca y est, ça devenait réel, il était embarqué dans cette histoire de drogue. Non, il ne voulait pas, pas avec ses ambitions, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être un hors la loi. Stone allait lui foirer tout son avenir pour lequel il c'était tant battu.

« Ecoutes. Commença Stone. J'ai pas l'intention de t'entraîner là-dedans, je sais que tu veux rentrer dans l'armée, et j'ai nullement l'intention de foutre en l'air ton avenir.

- C'est mal barré. Grogna Roy.

- Mais non, te fais pas de souci. Tous ça. Fit Stone en un geste circulaire du bras pour designer ses hommes et sa marchandise. N'a rien à voir avec toi, et tu ne sais même pas se qui se passe ici ok.

- Hm. J'ai pas trop le choix.

- Parfait. Reviens dans dix minutes pour ta commande. Lui sourit Stone en le prenant par les épaules pour l'entraîner dehors. A plus tard. »

Roy ne répondit rien. Il venait de se faire éjecter de l'entrepôt et on lui demandait de faire comme si de rien était. Pas aussi facile que ça. Il décida quand même d'aller faire un tour pour faire passer les dix minutes d'attente. Un allé retour entre l'entrée des entrepôts et celui numéro 4 devrait suffire vu la distance à parcourir.

De retour après dix bonnes minutes, il entra hésitant dans l'entrepôt. Il avait peur de tomber sur une exécution ou un truc dans le genre cette fois. Il soupira de soulagement quand tout se qu'il vit était un homme pas très grand avec un embonpoint et pratiquement chauve, l'attendant avec une caisse.

---------------o----------------o------------------o----------------o---------------------

Il se retrouvait avec sa livraison dans les bras, et tout se qu'il pouvait penser pendant le trajet était « Est-ce qu'ils on mit la drogue dans la caisse pour que je la transporte ? » Il avait même quelques sueur froide à la vue de militaires ou de policiers. Mais il faisait tout pour rester naturel. Avoir une crise de panique à leur vu était comme crier « Je transporte de la drogue arrêtez-moi ! ». Heureusement que sa commande était assez lourde, ça pourrait justifier les grosse gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage. Juste une caisse de dix bouteilles mon œil ouai. Pensa-t-il. Elle devrait revoir sa définition de « lourd » parce que la, elle y était pas du tout. Ce putain d'alcool était super lourd. A moins que ce soit la drogue. Pensa-t-il. Il se reprit rapidement pour ne pas laisser son esprit se faire envahir par l'idée qu'il était entrain de transporter cette sorte de marchandise illégal qui l'enverrait direct en prison, lui bousillant tous ses plans d'avenir par la même occasion. Foutu Stone, si ça arrivait, il jurait de lui faire la peau, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Il descendit enfin les marches qui menaient au bar, c'était pas trop tôt.

« C'est moi. Grogna-t-il en poussa la porte d'entrée du pied. Plusieurs paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui avant de reporter leur attention sur autre chose. Le bar tournait bien ce soir apparemment. Bonne nouvelle pour les affaires, mauvaise pour lui, il allait devoir bosser tard ce soir alors qu'il était crevé.

- Va y poser à la cave. Lui dit madame Christmas en servant un habitué.

- 'k. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cave à vin du bar. Il remonta rapidement après avoir déposé son fardeau, il aurait bien prit une douche. J'ai le temps pour une douche ou pas ? Demanda-t-il à sa patronne.

- Ouai c'est bon vas-y, tu pus en plus, tu ferais fuir les clients.

- Faudrait déjà qu'ils soit assez sobre pour sentir autre chose que l'alcool. Se moqua-t-il à l'oreille de madame Christmas.

- Allez va te laver ! Lui fit-elle en le poussant d'une main.

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'y vais. » Rigola-t-il.

Il monta sans trop se presser les marches qui menaient à l'appartement. Arrivé, il alla se chercher des vêtements de rechange puis se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain, bien qu'en apercevant la chambre de Stone, fermée, il se demanda si il était rentré et si il pouvait aller jeter un coup d'œil. Enfin sous la douche, il oublia tout. C'était un de ces rare moment ou il pouvait tout laisser de côté et se sentir bien, sous un jet d'eau chaud apaisant. Même si une fois l'eau arrêté, cette sensation disparaissait vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. En se rhabillant, il vit le calendrier épinglé à côté du miroir. Son regard devint tristesse quand une date lui sauta au yeux, il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi proche. Une larme menaça de couler le long de sa joue, mais il l'essuya vite d'un revers de manche. Manquerait plus qu'il arrive les yeux bouffit et rougit. Quelle honte. Se dit-il en un sourire amer.

« Me revoilà. Se força-t-il à dire joyeux, bien que toute joie l'ai quitté pour ce soir. Mais quelle est l'idiot qui avait eut l'idée de mettre un calendrier dans une salle de bain.

- Très bien, occupe toi des clients, Valentine devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Ok. Dit-il mélancolique sans trop faire attention à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête à présent, à cause d'un foutu calendrier. Il servait, nettoyait et répondait aux client machinalement, sans trop comprendre se qu'il faisait ou se qu'on pouvait bien lui dire. Il était un peu comme déconnecté de la réalité et faisait son boulot comme tous les soir, connaissant les gestes par cœur.

- … J't'ai d'mandé une Vodka ! Hurla, complètement bourré un homme en face de lui. Il venait de lui servir une bière.

- Quoi ? Fit-il perdu, comme ramené sur terre.

- Une Vodka j't'ai dis ! Répéta l'homme, non sans efforts.

- Ah, désolé. Dit-il simplement en voyant la bouteille de bière devant l'homme. Tenez. Fit-il en lui servant sa Vodka.

- Non c'est bon… J'en veux plus ! Lui dit l'homme. Roy sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce mec se foutait de sa gueule. Il serra le poing sur le comptoir, afin de se contrôler. Mais les paroles de l'hommes ne l'aidèrent pas.

- 'spèce d'idiot. Tu peux pas écouter quand on t'parle. En plus y croit qu'il peut tout arranger avec un pauve verre. Abrutit. J'devrais lui apprendre à c'gamin c'que c'est l'travail. Sait même pas servir un simple verre. Faut vraiment être idiot. Disait-il en hurlant pour que tous le monde l'entende bien. Certains poivrots, surement amis du poivrot numéro un, rigolaient à ses remarques. Dis moi. Reprit-il en s'adressant à Roy. Toute ta famille est comme ça ? Rigola-t-il. Parce que si c'est l'cas, j'aimerais bien rencontrer ta sœur. C'genre de fille, complètement abrutit son des coup facile, avec un super cul. Se marra-t-il suivit par ses potes. T'as une sœur alors ? Lui demanda-t-il. S'en fut trop, le coup partit tout seul s'abattre sur la face de porc en face de lui.

- Roy ! Cria Valentine qui s'occupait des clients. Mais ce dernier avait déjà franchit la barrière du comptoir en le franchissant souplement pour aller déverser sa rage sur cet homme. Un coup de pied s'abattit sur ce dernier quand Roy passa le comptoir. Puis après avoir atterrit au sol lourdement, des coups de poing s'abattirent sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Ses amis poivrot mirent un certain temps à réagir. Du moins si on pouvait appeler ça réagir. Ils étaient tellement bourré que tout se qu'ils firent, c'est insulter Roy de leur siège, ne tenant pas debout. Les clients se regroupèrent autour d'eux , pour admirer le spectacle et les encourager par la même occasion.

- Arrêtes ! Cria-t-on à l'oreille de Roy en le tirant en arrière et en lui entravant les bras pour qu'il ne tape sur personne d'autre. Il fut tiré loin de la foule contre sa volonté. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces pour faire lâcher celui qui l'empêchait de taper sur ce mec.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il. Putain, lâchez-moi !

- Calme toi. Lui ordonna-t-on. Allé monte.

- Non. Refusa Roy alors qu'on essayait de lui faire monter les marches de force. Lâchez-moi. Continua-t-il à dire en ignorant les paroles de celui qui tentait de le calmer et de le faire monter par la même occasion.

- Roy. Lui cria cette personne en le plaquant contre le mur des escaliers en le maintenant par les épaules. Calme toi. Lui dit-elle quand il capta son regard. Du calme. Souffla-t-elle quand Roy sembla enfin se calmer et reprendre un visage serein. Il baissa la tête et respira de grande goulée d'air, afin de se calmer et de faire partir cette rage au fond de lui. Puis il se dégagea de l'emprise de la personne qui l'avait tiré jusqu'ici et fini de monter les marches qui le mènerait à sa chambre. Roy. L'interpella-t-on.

- Ca va aller. Lâcha-t-il, coupant toute question qui pourrait venir. J'voudrais juste… dormir. » Dit-il quand la personne retint la porte de la chambre pour ne pas qu'elle se ferme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis Roy pu enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'abris de tous. Tout se qu'il voulait, c'était dormir, et oublier, enfin oublier, même si cela lui était impossible.

---------------o----------------o------------------o----------------o---------------------

« Stone. L'interpella Valentine alors qu'il s'éloignait de la chambre de Roy. Ca n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il le pensait de le séparer et de l'éloigner de cet homme complètement saoul. Il avait plus de force qu'il l'aurait pensé.

- Oui ? Dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

- Vous pensez que ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Je suis sûr que demain, il sera redevenu le Roy que tout le monde connait.

- Hm. Surement oui. Dit-elle un peu tristement. Mais, je me demande se qui a pu le faire réagir ainsi. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se fait insulter, et d'habitude il leur répond du tac au tac, avec des moqueries voilé qu'ils on du mal à comprendre vu leur état. Expliqua-t-elle en semblant amusée en pensant à cela. Mais là. Reprit-elle avec un air triste. Il a complètement disjoncté, en un rien de temps. Une seconde il était derrière le comptoir et la seconde d'après, il s'acharnait violemment sur cet homme. Je ne comprend pas, vraiment, je ne comprend rien du tout.

- Ecoutes Valentine. Lui sourit Stone en lui posant une main sur la joue pour qu'elle le regarde. Si tu veux des réponses, parle lui, si il veut te répondre, il le fera.

- Je n'oserais jamais. Dit-elle hâtivement semblant gênée rien qu'à cette idée. Je ne pourrais jamais lui demander une chose pareil. C'est sa vie.

- Je ne te dis pas de lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Plaisanta-t-il. Juste d'essayer d'avoir quelques réponses en demandant des petites choses qui peuvent sembler innocente.

- Mais… C'est sournois. Dit-elle.

- Ca dépend pour quoi on utilise cette méthode. La rassura-t-il. Si c'est pour nuire à quelqu'un ou pour l'aider.

- Vous croyez ?

- A ton avis ? Lui sourit-il amusé.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup Stone. Dit-elle tout sourire

- Y a pas de quoi. »

Valentine repartit travailler, la bonne humeur revenue et prête à affronter cette longue nuit de travail.


End file.
